A Magician's Psalms: PHASE 02
by kalakauai
Summary: Continuing their Journey, Yosuke and his friends continue their way to climbing the Tower of Sol Cluster in hopes of returning home. Little that the group knows is that certain groups are getting in their way, and even a certain someone is targeting them. Will they be able return to where they came from, through Fighting, Singing and... Dancing? (Discontinued)
1. Phase 00-2: Shadow's Operative

Ar Tonelico x Persona Series

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and GUST

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

 **I'm Back... In a way...**

* * *

 **Phase 00-2: Shadow Operative**

 ***Aria of the Soul**

"Welcome to the velvet Room..." Igor greeted his guest, Yosuke Hanamura, as his vision focused. Back in the Velvet Room the guest thought to himself.

"I see that you have made progress in your journey. How do you feel of traversing in unknown lands and traveling with new allies?" Margaret asked.

"Seriously...? You have no idea where to begin with." The guest retorted in disbelief. He explained his recent endeavors, of his time in the lands of Sol Cluster and Great Fang. He included his friends he made; Finnel, Aoto, Tatsumi, Saki, and Hikari Gojo.

To recall his situation, he was supposed to on standby for his friend due to the Arena Incident, which was the standing point of their case that they unraveled. While they waited for their friend to return, he recently acquired a music disk from an unknown girl and played it. Once played, an unusual language was sung followed by a loud screech. The following day, the Investigation Team decided to look into the mysterious voice that sang last night. Without their leader, they couldn't exactly act, yet when a certain circumstance arose, it prompted Yosuke to dive into what should've been, the TV world, but what he entered was different world where the residents call Ar Ciel. The place, Sol Cluster was extraordinary, seeing that he was over the supposed clouds and a tower that extends so high, it probably reaches out the atmosphere.

As to his situation, Yosuke and his friends are now trapped and seeking a way back home, climbing the tower where they think they fell from. Worst enough, their Persona abilities became unknowingly weaker than they were back home and had the need to require assistance from their friends of Sol Cluster. Thus, their journey to climb the tower was their best option as they gathered each other that were scattered throughout the Great Fang and growing stronger by such means.

Still another thing to note that one of the natives recognizes him as Yuto, but Yosuke has never been in this world for long and found it concerning.

"Fascinating, you have achieved to seek you way home and managed to bond with new comrades, but you all still have stepped on one stepping stone on many steps to take." Igor commented.

Yosuke didn't know what to say, even with a peeved expression across his face. "So... what now? Climbing the tower is our main objective but..." He recalls that Rise and Naoto were still missing on note and their Leader, Yu is still out of contact to them.

"Your journey will lead you to where you must take, I'm sure you all will cross paths once more." Margaret stated as she looked down to her compendium. "It seems your bond to another is your necessity to bring about your kindled path, I suggest you work on your bonds and learn more than what you all know." She suggested as Yosuke's vision began to fade to black.

* * *

 **Tatsumi Port Island**

A few days ago...

Several days have passed since the mysterious screech rang across the country as the civilians continue to go about their business. Yet there were rumors and unnecessary gossips that fill the air about that case, a song that followed up with an unnatural discord.

While they all minded their own business in the city of Iwatodai, a certain man in an aqua baseball player uniform carrying a duffle bag, with a baseball bat stuck out from it, was walking with a young man in a Gekkoukan school uniform and a dog, Koromoaru, in toll.

"So Ken... I'm guessing that Soccer season's done this year?" The Baseball player, Junpei Iori mentioned.

"Yep... Though, I can say that your little league 's done too?" Ken Amada replied.

"Oh yeah, my team's score so many victories... and we lost some matches too..." Junpei stuttered as he moped afterwards.

"You win and lose some, besides, your team did the best they can. I guess you gotta train them harder?" Ken suggested.

"That would make me a slave driver!" Jenpei whined as Ken laughed. As they arrived at a business building, they soon realized that they were called for a certain task that they might be aware of. "Wait a sec, you guys too, Ken?" Junpei mentioned as he turned his junior.

"If this is about that Hymmnos we heard, then..." Ken pondered as he also got the idea. They both nodded and proceed entering the building.

* * *

Junpei and Ken, enters a meeting room that had their Shadow Operative friends waiting for them. Mitsuru Kirijo, a dark-red head wearing a fur coat was sitting in the center of the room, Akikhiko Sanada, wearing only guerrilla-styled pants and cape as he wore no shirt, revealing scars all over him, Yukari Takeba who happens to be wearing a... Pink jumpsuit? "Is... is that... Yukari-senpai, are you the Pink Argus!?" Ken questioned aloud.

"What the... what's up with Neo Featherman outfit, Yuka-tan?" Junpei asked with astonishment.

Uh... C-Can we please not talk about that? Ugh, I'm gonna get butterflies in my stomach..." Yukari groaned from embarrassment.

"I am glad that you all arrived safely." Said a monotonous voice coming from the door. It appears a blond-haired lady a black military coat dress named Aigis along with Fuuka, who has teal-colored hair with a white sundress.

"Everyone, it's nice to meet all again." Fuuka greeted as she enters the room.

"Looks like everyone's accounted for." Akihiko stated as he turned to Mitsuru as she replied with a nod.

"Very well, shall we get this meeting underway?" Mitsuru suggested as she stood up in the center of the room. "As you all were aware, there was an incident with the mysterious loud noise that appeared overnight a few days ago?" She recalls.

"Yeah, it's been a long while since I've ever heard that." Yukari agrees with concerns. "But what just happen, why Hymmnos? Does it have something to do with Ar Ciel?" She wonders.

"We can't say for certain. We don't know how this happened or why. All we know, is that it was clearly Hymmnos and that we are the only group who knows what it is." Akihiko stated.

"So what now? Would that mean that we're being called from... Metafalss?" Junpei wondered.

"Who knows. If this phenomenon has something to do with Ar Ciel, then we will have to look into this." Mitsuru suggested. "With no way to explain, we all know that we labeled this Ar Tonelico incident as an classified case.

"But how? The last time we entered Ar Ciel, we were sucked into a light back at the dorm a couple years back. If we're to enter that world, how would it even be possible?" Yukari asked.

As everyone pondered about it, Mitsuru sighed as she stood up and walked towards a huge flatscreen TV. "Have you all review your folder in front of you? It was regarding a case that we were involved in recently." She mentioned. Yukari, Junpei, Ken, looked down to the folder in front of them and read everything that involve a case that was set in a rural town and that there were other Persona Users, about entering the TV world and that it was filled with Shadows.

"There's other Persona Users out there!?" Ken exclaimed. Yukari and Junpei were as surprised as well.

"Indeed. We were on a mission to retrieve someone specific and they happened to be around to investigate this phenomenon themselves. Students of Yasogami High." Mitsuru told them.

"But what's this about entering TV's? Come on Senpai, you can't be serious." Junpei chuckle as he pointed to a highlighted part that mentioned what he said. But apparently Mitsuru proved him wrong when she place her hand into the TV. "Oh..."

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut, Stupei." Yukari sighed.

"I can understand that you don't believe me, but matters more that something occurred that the TV has subsequently changed." Mitsuru explained.

"Change? Did the 'portal' between this TV world and our world changed." Ken wondered as Junpei went to take a closer look.

Mitsuru nodded. "As we check several TV's that connects to that 'world', it wasn't usually windy as I placed our hands through. The question I would want to ask is about is the Hymmnos, and world of Ar Ciel, and this entrance that supposedly should send us to the TV world, should it have something that connects them both or-"

"MY HAT! Junpei exclaimed as everyone else turn to him with his entire upperbody already in the TV, alarming the rest of the Shadow Operatives as they try to rescue him.

"Junpei, what the hell are you doing!?" Yukari questioned as the wind picked up within the room. Ken quickly reaches and grabs him by the leg as Koromaru bit onto the other.

"Gh...! Something sucking him in! AAAAAHHHHGH!" Ken stuttered as he held on as hard as he could but eventually, Junpei was sucked in along with Ken and Koromaru.

After the vacuum of wind died down with papers all over the place, the remaining Operatives regained their composure and deliberated of what just happened.

"Junpei-kun, Ken-kun, Koro-chan...!" Fuuka stuttered as she witnessed her friends get taken. "We have to go in! They need help!"

"Yamagishi, if we act to rash, we will only end up in a bad situation." Mitsuru interjected.

Fuuka stuttered otherwise but Yukari sighed heavily. "Don't exactly care for Junpei, I'm more worried for Ken and Koromaru. What the hell was that idiot thinking!?" Yukari stated as she retrieved her Bow she brought. "Senpai, if this really does connect to that world, we have to make sure if they're gonna be okay." Yukari suggested quickly.

Mitsuru gave a pained expression, as her stressed was building. "If we're talking about that world, then I supposed there's no need for uncertainty..." Mitsuru sighed as she gave it quick thought until she gave her answer. "Takeba, go and search for Iori and Amada and establish a place to stay."

"*Sigh*... Okay." Yukari agreed but when she step forward to the TV she then realized no one's following. "Wait a second, I'm going in alone?" She realized.

"None of us were even prepared for this, you and even Iori brought your weapon here." Mitsuru said as she also pointed out Yukari's Bow and Junpei's bag with his bat. "If you're not up to the task, Akihiko will-"

"No, fine, I'll do it. I am so going to give that idiot a piece of my mind." Yukari explained as she poked her finger through the screen as she felt a strong wind on the other side. "Well, that explains it. Some strong wind from the other side's what picked that idiot up. I'll find them and see if I can find a hub to stay at."

"Very well, We'll finish up our end and follow you guys soon. Be careful." Akihiko asked.

They all nodded and Yukari took a deep breath... and jumped into the TV. The rest of the Shadow Operatives looked at each other. "Um... is it okay for them to leave like this? I hope no one will know that they'll be missing for a while..." Fuuka mentioned.

"Luckily, they their associates of their profession are well informed that they're on an vacation and their jobs are not as busy, I'm to believe that they won't have to worried about them for a while." Mitsuru assured.

"Last time we went in, we've been gone for a while." Akihiko mentioned. "Let's get everything we need and follow suit, they're gonna need the help."

"Indeed." Mitsuru as she and the others followed suit.

"And what Sister. If her we leave her side, she will wonder where we will be." Aigis mentioned.

"... You're right." Mitsuru agreed. "We'll have to bring her along with an update of our crisis. Get everything you need for this trip and be ready. We are about to return to the unknown world, once again."

* * *

 **?**

With the others that fell into the TV, Junpei was falling down face front followed by Ken who held Koromaru followed by Yukari from afar. While they fall through the ripples of black and white, a blinding light flashed before them as they covered their eyes.

After the light faded out they notice a big structure nearby and notice Junpei noticed that they were ascending. "Holy crap, wha-where are we!? Are we still falling!?" Junpei yelled as they continued to fall.

"Senpai, we ARE falling!" Ken exclaimed as Junpei looked down to see falling and then stretch his head upward to notice the clouds below, only to realize, by now, that they are falling.

"OH SHIT!" Junpei yelled as he yelled like a girl as he panicked as his body swerved all over. "This never happened to us before! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He continued to yelled.

As they guys were panicking all over, Yukari continues to speed down to them. _"I literally wasn't expecting this, what should we do!?"_ Yukari pondered fast as she looked around until she notices a large structure nearby as they fell. "Ken, Junpei!" She shouted for his attention as they turned to her. "That structure over there, your Persona, hurry!" She instructed.

The guys turned their head to the structure and immediately caught the gist of it, with Junpei drawing and pointing a gun-like tool to his head. "Trismegistus!" Junpei shouted as he shot his head, summoning his persona; a figure in red with gold strides down to its legs with a winged helm of a bird with a red orb in its beak along with wings on its back and another pair that connects the arms to the legs. As the Persona was summoned descends, it manages to catch Junpei, Ken, and soon enough, Yukari and flies towards the structure as the Persona dives in slow enough to safely land the Persona Users.

* * *

A loud impact rang across the structure as a local pair heard the noise. "Hmm...? That sounded like something fell..." mentioned a Aqua-haired soldier with a mechanical arm.

Another person, a red-haired mechanic looked around and then looks to where the dust cloud appeared. "Oh, damn, it's near the elevator!" She exclaimed as she rushed off.

"Uh... Hey, wait!" The soldier replied as he followed.

* * *

With the dust cloud disbursing, the Persona User coughed out the rest of it as they recovered. "Okay... okay... that was too close... almost lost it." Said Junpei as he dust his basball cap off and wore back on.

"Ugh... THAT's what you were worrying about!? You damn idiot!" Yukari exclaimed, deliverying a punch to his shoulder.

"Ow... hey! That hurt!" Junpei retorted as he pressed his other hand on the bruise. "Just so you know that this cap was very expensive to get online..." He mentioned despite Yukari's dour expression at him.

While Junpei and Yukari were arguing at each other, Ken looked around as Koromaru snuffed around. He then looked up as he sees the structure above them. "Is... this Metafalss? They sure took their time to construct all this so fast." Ken commented, getting his Senpais attention.

"Yeah, I never thought they were constructing some bridge to Metafalica... Wait, don't they have airbusses?" Junpei wondered, but when he looked up, he notices something different. "... Come to think of it, doesn't the Grand Bell look a lot different than the last time we were here?" He mentioned as the others looked up.

"That... doesn't look like a bell..." Ken reminded.

"At any case, now that we're here, we're now stuck until we do something." Yukari groaned. Let's find a place to stay, and then work our way back to our world." She suggested.

"Okay... So... where do you think we should go?" Junpei asked.

Yukari said nothing but looked around and the guys took a hint that they're lost. "Well, there's that elevator. We'll have to take our chances and keep moving." Ken suggested as he tries to open the elevator door, but with no avail. "That way's off-limits, I'm afriad." Said a guy's voice. The Persona Users looked around until they see the pair above them. "That way's to our personal junkyard, we can't have anyone going down." The soldier said.

"What brings you guys around here? You guys aren't even as combat ready as you should around here." The lady mechanic referred.

"Uhh..." Junpei stuttered as he was at a loss of words.

"Wait a minute, could you give a moment?" Yukari asked. The pair somewhat agreed as the Persona Users huddled. "We can all agree that they're as strangers to us. Don't say what they want to know, got it, Stupei?" She glare at him.

"Okay, Okay. Just don't call me that!" Junpei retorted silently as they returned to the conversation with that pair. "Yeah, we're kinda lost. Do you know a way back to the... uh... city?" He asked.

"Uh... yeah, we were looking for some stuff, some... parts... so we could make something." Ken added. "But we don't have the tools we need..."

"And here we are. We're stuck..." Yukari followed with a sigh.

"You guys came from Archia? Not exactly a good place to find anything with dangerous creatures roaming around." The soldier informed.

"Yeah... tell me about it..." Junpei stuttered.

"Alright, alright, don't dilly-dally." Said, the lady mechanic as she pulled the ladder down, allowing the Persona Users to climb up. Ken held Koromaru to get him up on the floor above them. "This path should lead you down the city below, can you manage?" She wondered.

"Don't you two worry about us, we're combat ready!" Junpei assured.

But you guys don't have your weapons, you guys forgot it on the way here." Yukari mentioned.

Junpei staggered as he looked around to find metal rods, he picked up a metal rod and gave a metal pole to Ken. "Okay, now we're combat ready!" Junpei stated.

The pair sweat-dropped as Yukari sighed. "You can imagine how I feel to be put up with him." She sighed as the soldier laughed.

The full group traversed down the metal bridge where the natives calls the Garvelt Bridge. They say that there was a history about this place but they didn't know as much as the should. That being said, they kept to themselves, just as much as the Persona Users did as well.

While the duo guided the Persona Users, Ken pondered about something... "Wonder how those guys are doing... I just realized that we have some friends when we came here before." Ken recalled.

"Ooh, that's right! Croix and Coco-chan and the others! I wonder how they're doing?" Junpei realized as they wondered.

"They're probably busy, with their job they're probably busy moving to that 'place'." Yukari guessed.

As the Persona Users were reminiscing, the pair who're guiding them felt a little suspicious. "Any idea who the really are, they don't seem to look like the locals. I mean, just look at them." The soldier whispered as they both glance back at the Persona Users. "I get the feeling that they aren't from this tower..."

"You think so...?" The lady mechanic assumed.

However, their path down was halted by a Thunderbird ambushed them as it towards the mechanic. The Soldier caught sight of it and blocked the bird's dive attack, straining the soldier's prosthetic arm. "Gh... Well shit..." The soldier grunted as he clutches his disabled limb. "Krusche, you okay?"

"Jack!" Krusche exclaimed as she checked the soldier's arm. "Dammit, it happened again!?" She groaned in frustration.

"No, kidding, that was a strong one...!" Jack replied. As the Persona Users came to their defense.

"Holy shit! You guys alright!?" Junpei asked.

"Yeah, I'm good! but my arm!" Jack replied as he looked up to the Thunderbird, three more appeared, circling around them.

"Alright, leave them to us." Junpei stated, stepping forward with an iron rod. "Alright guys, the usual?"

"Let's do this!" Ken agreed readying the metal pole.

"Just so you know, your not the boss of me." Yukari stated to Junpei.

* * *

 ***Light the Fire up in the Night - P3**

The Persona Users waited for a moment to strike as the bird circled them. "A bunch of birds? Piece of cake!" Junpei stated with a daring expression as he pulled out his gun-like tool, a Evoker. He placed it at his head and pulled the trigger.

Krusche and Jack were all question and exclamation marks as they witness what he was doing. "Wha-What are you doing...!" Jack stuttered as they heard a glass shatter.

"Let's go, Trismegistus!" Junpei called forth as his Persona took form.

Junpei's summoning was apparently shocking to the pair in front of them, much less for Yukari and Ken in order to keep a low profile. "Agh, that idiot!" Yukari stated as she pulled her bow string, readying to shoot. One of the Thunder Birds dive upon Ken but stomps on the bird with **Deathbound** and then jumped away to the other birds left in the air. The Thunderbird screeched as it began to take wing, but Ken pinned it down and Koromaru rushed in and bit the bird by the neck, killing it as the bird screeched its last, leaving three left in the air.

Yukari readied her bow and aimed at another bird as she fired several arrows, shooting it down as it spiral through the bridges and hitting debris nearby as it fell below. "Guys, how are you doing?" Yukari asked to her friends

"J-Just peachy!" Junpei replied as Trismegistus continues to chase the last two Thunderbirds. As the Persona continues to chase them down, until Ken catches one by spear threw his weapon and missed the bird, but Koromaru caught the diverted bird by surprise and brought it down, with his Persona Cerberus, snatching from the air and mauled it with its teeth, followed by tossing what remains, into the sky below. As Koromaru's Persona roared, the last Thunderbird immediately flew away, with victory to the Persona Users. "Alright! That was a... cinch..." Junpei stuttered as he began to limp.

"Junpei, seriously? You must've realized that would happen." Yukari reminded in disappointment.

"Well, at least we've managed to fend off the birds, I rather not be bird feed." Said Ken with their canine companion agreeing.

Thus, includes the skirmish.

* * *

Junpei was feeling fatigue right away after the bird escaped which the others were skeptical about him. "Ugh, Junpei, you know about the effects that'll occur when you use your Persona here, right?"

"Yeah... right... I kinda forgot..." Junpei groaned in response.

"Immediate exhaustion without a Reyvateil singing, that's usually works like last time." Ken reminded.

While the three and Koromaru were granted a sigh of relief, Jack and Krusche, were speechless of the recent skirmish. "... Okay, we definitely can't deny that they aren't from here." Jack mumble to his partner.

Krusche remained silent as she and Jack stared at the Persona User as they looked back to them.

"Uhh... ohh..." Junpei stuttered as he realized they witnessed what they saw... "Er... I can explain!"

However, Yukari whacked him on head in order to silence him as she then spoke in his place. "You guys saw the whole thing, right?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Jack replied as an awkward silence fill their atmosphere. "*Sigh* There's no denying it, you guys aren't from this tower, right?"

"You know that much, but we don't know if you guys are from here either, right?" Yukari replied in suspicion. "Look, we're not here to cause any trouble, if you could point us to the city to rest, we won't get in your way... whatever you guys are doing. Will that be fine?"

"Alright, follow us..." Krusche agreed as she and Jack willingly guided them down the trail as they soon discovered a huge city below, hanging off the edge. "Welcome to the Archia Also know as the Archia Corporachy." She greeted as they walked down.

Unbeknownst to the group heading to the City, a young man with bright red hair looks down to the group as he picks up it katana out of Thunderbird that attempted to escape. The next thing he did was grinned and walked away, into a red and black portal.

* * *

 **Archia Corporachy**

There pair lead the Persona Users into the city street that was buzzing with people. "Huh... Well, we should be able to blend in from here..." Junpei said as he stretched.

"Yeah, but we still don't have any any money that we can use here... Leaf I mean..." Ken mentioned.

"We got you guys into the city without any problems, so were square?" Jack asked.

"Yeah man, thanks we'll figure something out." Junpei replied.

They nodded and began to part ways until Yukari recalled something to them. "Wait a second." She pleaded as the pair turned around. "Sorry for asking, but is there anyway to earn... uh... Leaf? We're low on cash."

"Are you serious, we were already scrounging up as much as we need." Jack retorted with a scowl.

"Huh... Actually, I could use something to eat..." Junpei added.

"Go find the shop Nya Nya Ya, you could probably sell some stuff that you guys have." Krusche suggested.

"Yeah, we have to report back to our boss. We'll see you around." Jack wave as they left.

"Nya Nya Ya..." Ken wondered.

"Maybe the owner's a fan of cats?" Junpei wondered.

* * *

They walked through the town in search of the said shop. Through the shopping districts passing over bridges until they managed to find the shop the pair mentioned. "Be right there, I'll be out in a jiff." Told a female voice in the back.

While they wait, Junpei immediately felt exhausted and collapse, sitting down on the ground as he looked pale. "Aw man... I could really use something to eat..." Junpei groaned.

"Well, we would have to be involved in this mess if you hadn't dived into the TV!" Yukari complained. "I mean, what were you trying to do, sticking you head in the TV!?"

"I-I don't know, I was wondering if that 'Entering TV' and stuff was true. I didn't know it'd suck me into it right away!" Junpei retorted.

"I thought you were grabbing your baseball cap when you stuck your head in, wasn't it?" Ken recalled as the three sighed heavily.

"Sorry for the wait, welcome to Nya Nya Ya!" Said the owner as the Persona Users see her walking up to them. She wore a pink Kimono that had puffed armlets.

"Arf! Arf!" Koromaru exclaimed playfully as he approaches the owner so familiarly.

"Huh...? Wait, you..." The owner muttered as she went down to pet Koromaru, until she realized. "It's... It IS you, Koro!" She exclaimed with glee as she then looked up to the Persona Users. "! ... Kenny! Junpei? Yukari! It's you guys she exclaimed as she went to hung all three of them. "It's great to see you guys again! And Kenny, you look tall!" She mentioned as she scans the Young Persona User.

"Huh... You are..." Ken stuttered as they all realized who she is.

"Sasha!?" "Sasha-chan!?" They exclaimed.

"Yep, that's me!" Sasha replied. "I so glad to see you guys again, I've always thought that you guys returned home, never to see us ever again!" She mentioned as she sniffle.

The group gave their silence as that was supposedly true. "I'm sorry, Sasha, but that part was the idea. We had our own lives to deal with." Yukari mentioned in a disappointing tone.

"I... see..." Sasha muttered, looking down.

"Hey, cheer up! We're here now, so that counts, right?" Said Junpei, trying to cheer her up. Besides, is that the same Kimono? You look like a merchant from our world."

"Ah! *Sniff* Yeah, sorry... and thanks!" Sasha said, wiping off her tears. "So how did you guys get here? The security of Sol Cluster is insane, if you got in.

"Sol Cluster? This tower isn't Metafalss?" Junpei asked.

"No, the structure, of Metafalss is entirely different from this tower. We're in a different region, if you're wondering." Sasha corrected.

"Well, that complicates things... we don't even know what to do." Yukari commented as Junpei's stomach growled.

"Oh, let me get something for you!" Sasha respond as she went to the back of the shop. She returned and gave them some snacks to go on. While they sustain themselves with something to eat, they shared their lost time with each other, sharing their daily lives, participating in sports and being a TV show. "Wow, I'm jealous! I see you guys are living you lives."

"We made a promise to him, and 'him', that we live our lives proudly." Yukari stated as she looked up in the sky.

"Come to think of it, why are you here in Sol Cluster, you said the security is dangerous. Are you guys okay?" Ken asked.

Sasha nodded "We're okay, although, Ms. Cocona had to hide from the Clustanian Army, so I haven't seen her for a while now." She explained.

"Coco's being chased? Why?" Ken question.

"You remember that Ms. Cocona's an IPD Reyvateil, who depends on Infel Pira for her Song Magic? Well, Clustanian Reyvateils weren't able to identify her and considered us a threat and they shot us down and they're still chasing her." She told them.

"Seriously!? Um... shouldn't we worried? If someone's hunting her down, shouldn't we someone do something? We can try help, but were not familiar with this tower." Junpei suggested.

"I know you guys mean well, it's just that, Me and Ms. Cocona are on a mission!" She whispered to them. "I'm sorry, but can't exactly tell you the specifics..."

"No, that's fine." Yukari assured. "The thing is, I can bet that there's a reason for our presence here, right?"

"Probably... Oh right! " Sasha agreed but then recalls something and goes to the back again, returning back out with a map of the Tower. Here's a map of this tower, we're here and... Oh, yeah get this..." Sasha told them of the recent events occuring around the structures of Great Fang and a rumor of "Conjurers" interloping within. The specifics hardly made sense but the Persona User might had an idea.

"These 'Conjurers'... they could be Persona Users...!" Ken assumed.

"Could they be Mitsuru-senpai and the others?" Yukari wondered.

"Ms. Mitsuru? This was dated a few days ago, did they arrive before you?" Sasha wondered. "In fact, how did you guys get here in the first place?" She asked again.

The Persona Users lit up and gave a pained expression. "Um... you might no believe us, but we..." Yukari muttered, yet Junpei interjected.

"We just stumbled across a one-way portal here, purely by chance!" Junpei answered immediately.

"Junpei!" Yukari excalimed, punching him min the shoulder for interrupting.

"Ow, it's true, isn't it!?" Junpei retorted as he pressed the pain.

While Ken sweat-dropped, Sasha laughed as Koromaru was lying down patiently.

"Ugh... anyways, what Stupei said is sort of true. And Mitsuru-senpai and the others were actually behind us, preparing themselves as we entered first.

"Oh... so then who were those guys on the news?" Sasha wondered.

A moment of silence and Ken recalled something back home, come to think of it... Senpai, didn't we looked into that report that mentioned other Persona Users?" He mentioned.

"Other Persona Users?" Sasha repeated.

"Yeah, we've looked into a report that mentioned other Persona Users back home. I was surprise myself when they mentioned about a case those guys were in." Yukari continued.

"If that's the case, then what the rumors say, is that those 'Other Persona Users' are here, in this region as well." Ken followed up.

A moment of silence in the atmosphere, with the Persona User raising questions that need to be answered. However the moment was broken until a pair entered the shop. "Yo, babe!" Jack called out as he and Krusche arrived. "Oh, it's you guys." He mentioned with surprise. "Hey, you guys aren't causing any problems to her, are you?"

"What? N-No! Sasha-chan's actually an old acquaintance of ours!" Junpei exclaimed.

"That's right! They're my best of friends who helped me and my friends when we were in trouble." Sasha assured.

"Oh, Well, sorry for getting wrong idea." Jack apologize. "Anyways, here's the parts you need, where'd you want me to put them?"

"To the side over there, I'll take of the rest." Sasha assured as he placed the parts in the designated spot.

"So did you guys come from where Sasha's from? I wouldn't expect to see a guy using a power like that." Krusche mentioned.

"Oh, they aren't from Metafalss, they're not from Ar Ciel actually." Sasha told them.

"SASHA!?" "Woof!" The Persona Users exclaimed.

"Not from Ar Ciel...?" Jack repeated as the pair stared at them. "Well, those outfits aren't exactly familiar around here..."

"Look, we're not asking where you guys are from and we're trying to keep a low profile." Yukari stated. "This might be asking a lot to you but-"

"'You want us to keep our mouths shut about you', right?" Krusche continued as the Persona Users had exclamation marks on them. "Fine, we can do that. We're not from this tower either, so we're even?" She suggest as this gave them a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, thanks, we appreciate it." Yukari said.

"That being said..." Jack muttered as he looked to the group. "How about you guys work with us?" He suggested.

"What!?" Everyone else exclaimed, including Krusche and Sasha.

"Jack, what are you doing, you can't be serious!" Krusche stated in disbelief.

"I'm just saying. Just the two of us aren't exactly and ideal to venture near the Tower, and we aren't exactly near our own goals. Besides, if we had an extra hand, our jobs could be more smoother than it should be." He suggested. "Beside, you guys said you're low on cash, right?"

"Are you... employing us?" Ken assumed.

"If it's not a problem, I mean you guys said that you need some Leaf to eat right?" Jack mentioned.

"Now wait a minute..." Yukari asked. "We can't just get involved in your mess, we don't even know what we have to do!" She stated.

"We can fill you guys in on the jobs we do, and we can vouch for your service with our client. And we won't them about that thing you guys can do. I mean, did you guys have any plans that you guys need to take care of?" Jack asked.

"Not really, we just caught up in something and we're stuck here..." Junpei mentioned.

"All the more reason to take some jobs until you guys figure it out. What do you think, Krusche?" Jack asked his partner.

"Ugh... Now that was rude of you, making deals with out me." Krusche grumbled.

The Persona Users were discussing about the offer and came to a conclusion "... Well, it's not like we have a choice in a matter, and we can't standby and rot here, it's so disgusting. So we'll accept for the time being." Yukari answered.

"We appreciated it. You secret is safe with us." Jack replied as he and Yukari shook hands. "Anyways, we have another job that we have to participate so we'll send a word out for you guys." He mentioned.

"Alright, get everything you need and meet us in front of the Think Tank when your ready." Krusche told them as the pair left.

"Okay... so let's get ready to make some moneh!" Junpei boasted.

"You guys still need better weapons, I mean those metal rods, seriously?" Yukari pointed out.

"Sasha, does your shop have Synthesis work shop?" Ken asked.

"Sure, anything for Team JJKKKY!"

"Team... Jacky..." Th Persona User repeated.

"Yeah, Team JJKKKY, Mr. Jack, Junpei, Ms. Krusche, Kenny, Koro, and Yukari." Sasha defined. "It was just J&K with them but with you guys around I'm pretty sure you guys will go somewhere. I m happy to help you at any way."

"... Heh, I guess we're a team then?" Junpei chuckled.

"Shut up, and make yourself a weapon, Junpei." Scolded Yukari as they went to use the Workshop.

Whatever they Shadow Operatives are here for, their path is intertwined with our Heroes.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Yello! Getting back into this project, whereas I also am still working on Persona RWBY.**

 **There's that gag, I'd say; the Magician is the person who stumbles upon a situation and through their blunders they get themselves into a mess.**

 **Now while I was working on this chapter, it donned to me that... I should've done a AT2xP3 before the sequel, I literally left out so many consistencies, by which, I mean in the P3 character's dialogue in this Fanfic, technically, they were there in the Metafalica incident, I just made that part up during Phase 01. *Facepalm*. I should probably dabbed into that project, but that would make me work** **on 3 projects... which is probably gonna a headache...**

 **To the P3 casts, The world of Ar Ciel is a classified case due to their unexplainable events that pulled them in.**

 **Next, I def** **initely screwed the timeline here, not with all the Arena incident (Persona 4 Arena/Ultimax) and the Midnight Stage incident (Persona 4: Dancing all Night). That got me confused, for reals. Hmm... when I think of that, I might as well input the term "Different Timeline", to make this fanfic sensible...**

 **Speaking of Midnight Stage incident. It does ring some certain criteria that I was considering to implement this into the story... if you can guess what I mean... Well, if it's POSSIBLE in a certain theory...  
**

 **I might go between the project, so expect delays and such. R &R, please!**

* * *

 ***Aria of the Soul - Shoji Meguro**

 ***Light the Fire up in the Night - P3 - Shoji Meguro**


	2. Phase 02: The Arco-Clustanian Accord

Ar Tonelico x Persona Series

I do not own neither one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and GUST

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

* * *

 **PHASE 02: The Arco-Clustanian Accord**

 ***Windstone**

* * *

 ** _They set forth on a long journey to face an ordeal._**

 ** _Nevertheless, their voyage was anything but smooth sailing._**

 ** _They found themselves by a vast darkness for they have yet to find answers and questions in their minds._**

* * *

Upon the deck of an Airship, Aoto and Saki were having a nice fresh air after the devastating meal they had last night. Yosuke and the rest of Investigation Team came up to check on him. "Yo, Aoto, are you feeling better?

"Urrgh... I'll live..." Aoto groaned. "Holy shit, even after I ate a better dish, I still can taste the bitter leftovers of that.. dish..." He stuttered as Saki pats his back.

"Again, we are so sorry. I thought we had the recipe right." Yukiko apologized.

"You two were using foreign ingredients and you didn't gave a quick though in what you put in?" Kanji recalled.

"Hey, I thought we were doing it right. I just... didn't read the labels..." Chie muttered as her sentence trailed off...

"We can't even have you girls in the Kitchen without Naoto helping you guys. In fact, we should probably asked Finnel to teach you guy properly." Yosuke suggested.

While they all laughed it off with Chie and Yukiko frowned in disappointment, Richa appeared on the deck to check on them. "Aoto, eveyone, are you all enjoying the flight?

"Huh? Oh, sure." Aoto replied as he weakly turn to her as everyone nodded.

So, you want to go to Ogai, right? Why? Are you going on a romantic getaway with your girlfriend?" Richa asked.

"G-girlfriend!?" Saki repeated as she blushed.

"N-no! We're not like that!" Aoto retorted.

"You sure, that modesty on your faces says otherwise..." Teddie giggled as it irritated him back.

Aoto: "C-can it, Ted!"

"Hhmhmh... you're both blushing... How adorable!" Richa said as she smiled.

"Uhh... Not exactly into this mushy stuff, come on, Yukiko." Chie said as she and Yukiko went inside the ship.

"Wha- I said we're not like that..." Aoto assured.

As the guys laughed it off, Yosuke wondered what she does in her occupation. "Now that I recall, you're one of the top people at the Archia Think Tank, right? You must be doing really complicated research." He mentioned

"Oh yeah, of course. No other institute can compare to us. When Antibodies first emerged, our technology saved humanity." Richa stated.

"Antibodies...?" The guys asked.

"Oh... I guess your generation isn't familiar with them, huh? Antibodies are new life forms that suddenly appeared on this planet... The most dangerous, and most grisly of the Grim Reaper's pets. Our mother ecosystem, Ar Ciel, sicced them on us." Richa explained.

"The Grim Reaper's pets? Ar Ciel sent them?" Teddie wondered.

"The Grim Reaper's just a figure of speech, of course." Richa corrected. "They came in groups and wiped out many towns in Great Fang. Nowadays, their horrifying raids have mostly been quelled, but a few decades ago, people thought they'd kill us all."

"That sounds... frightening." Saki followed in a worried tone

"But... why would your planet send those creatures after you?" Yosuke asked that left Richa pondering.

"It's always stunning how little people know anymore..." Richa commented as she explained. "... 700 years ago, humanity stupidly unleashed a catastrophe known as the Grathnod Inferia. As a result, the world was covered in the toxic Sea of Death below and the plasma of the Blast Line above. But, humans failed to learn from the devastation they caused. Soon, the planet viewed humanity as an infection."

"Holy hell... Not exactly a fan of history, but holy hell..." Kanji muttered.

"It wasn't easy to defend ourselves from the Antibodies. They were completely immune to the poison of the Sea of Death, and they drew their energy from the Blast Line. But, the Archia Think Tank researched this new species and eventually engineered a method to defeat them." Richa assured

"Wow... I didn't know they did amazing research like that." Aoto complemented.

"So, humans are safe now, right?" Saki wondered

"... Well, it's not that simple." Richa denied. "There's a rumor that Clustania has started using Antibodies as bioweapons."

"Clustania!? But I thought you said the Antibodies have been quelled..." Aoto exclaimed as the guy looked worried.

"That's why this is such a big problem. If Clustania can control those killers, there'll be a tremendous power gap." Richa guessed.

"You don't say..." Yosuke muttered as they recall that unusual creature they saw back at Ciela Gate.

"... So you're saying that the incident that happened at that time..." Aoto muttered as he tries to ask, but Richa notice Hikari Gojo walking nearby.

"Kyah! Doctor! Where are you going!?" Richa asked flirtatiously.

"Oh, well, I was just going to the cafeteria or something..." Hikari Gojo replied.

Richa: "I'll go with you!"

"... But, I want to think about something by myself for a while." The Doctor mentioned as he skedaddled away.

"Doctor! Nooo!" Richa pleaded as she tripped. She stands back as she pursues him "...Wait wait wait! Please, Doctor!"

The guys and Saki watched as she leaves the deck. "Huh... I can't tell whether they're cool or goofy." Aoto sighed as Saki giggled.

"Uh... We'll give you some space. Gonna pack up, I just hope we'd arrive in Archia without any incidents." Yosuke told the couple as they leave the deck. They will be arriving in Archia soon.

* * *

 **Archia Corporachy**

Once the group got off the Airbus, they all looked up to the huge city, hanging off the edge. "Wow, so this is Archia?" Teddie asked, astonished by the infrastructure of the city.

"It's more packed than I thought." Aoto agreed.

"The Archia Corporarchy consists of an industrial district, above, and a residential district, below." Richa stated as she stepped forth. "It's the only place in the entire Tower where humans can safely walk without fear of being captured by Clustania... Although, they have yet to recognize Archia as an independent country."

"Hmm? So then, Archia isn't even an official state?" Yukiko asked.

"Correct. For instance, on their map, it's labeled as their territory, known as the Parie Executive District. But, there is virtually no Clustanian influence over us." Richa explained.

" I don't really understand everything, but I guess there are still some places where us humans are still dominant in this Tower?" Chie summed up.

"Hmhmhm. As long as you know that much, you'll be fine. Okay, let me tell you some things to keep in mind..." Richa closed her fan a she pointed to the certain places of the city. "First, don't step foot outside of town. Second, don't go to the upper part without permission. There are important facilities that the Archia Think Tank controls up there, so we don't want any trouble."

"If we get caught near the Archia Think Tank, we'll be in trouble...check." Katene noted.

"Although, Doctor is always welcome anywhere he pleases. Would you like to come up there with me again?" Richa suggested suggestively.

The group all sweat-dropped as the Doctor was inclined to agree. "... No thank you. I wouldn't go, even if you asked." He scowled.

"Wait, so we can't climb the Tower without permission?" Yosuke asked.

"Of course, it's dangerous for anyone to climb the tower, with the war against Clustania and creatures that nest around the Garvelt Bridge..." Richa answered as she trailed off. "Why do you ask...?" She asks.

"Huh? Er... no reason, just refreshing my mind." Yosuke stuttered a lie. "Anyway, We'll be around. I'm sure you guys have something you wanted to do, so think we should split up for the moment?" He suggested as they all nodded.

"Aright. Why don't we get some coffee, Gojo? We've got quite a bit to catch up on." Katene offered.

As the Doctor accepted, it made Richa mope. "Awww, that's not fair... Then, please let Richa go with you two!" She asked.

"Well... actually, if possible, we wanted to go to Ogai right away." Aoto requested.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I will take you there right now." Richa retracted back to the pair.

"Richa, I ask that you please take them safely. I dread the thought that there may be Clustanians lurking there." Hikari Gojo asked.

"Yeah, you were attacked in Ogai once, right?" Yosuke mentioned, but Saki couldn't remember.

"Please guard them as their escort. If you're with them, I won't be that worried, Richa." Said Dr. Gojo

"Oh, of course, Doctor. If you ask me to do something, I'll always do my best!" Richa assured.

"Then, I'll take a look around town. I wanna check out the V-Board Racetrack, too." Tatsumi said, having plans of his own.

"V-Board Racetrack? Think we can tag along?" Yosuke asked as Tatsumi.

"Fine by me, not exactly interested with a company, though..." Tatsumi shrugged.

"I guess we can take a look around the market along the way?" Chie suggested as Yukiko, Kanji, and Teddie agreed.

"I could probably find some stuff to use for... stuff..." Kanji muttered.

"How about you, Finnel?" Aoto asked but she remained aloof as the group turned to her. "... Finnel! What are you gonna do?" He repeated.

"Huh? Oh... uh... I'll go with Yosuke and the others." Finnel decided as she returned to her sense.

"What were you thinking about?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm... sorry" Finnel apologized as she laugh weakly.

"... You wanna say something, just go and say it. When you want to gaze at the stars, I can keep you company." Yosuke assured.

"Thanks... Yosuke." Finnel replied as she blushed.

His friend were shockingly astonished by their interaction with each other. "Wow... and here I thought the prince of disappointment was never capable of scoring a girl..." Chie commented as Yukiko and the others laugh.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Yosuke retorted with leaving Finnel with a question mark.

"Okay! Let's all meet at the Inn when we're done with our own stuff. There's an Inn called Eulark. I'll book us some rooms there." The Doctor assured.

"Roger. See you guys later!" Said Aoto.

"Uh-huh. see you around!" Teddie waved as the groups split apart.

Richa: "Alright, we should get going."

Aoto: "Right."

* * *

 **V-Board Racetrack**

While everyone went their way into the city, Tatsumi arrived at race track they had many people speculating on the current race. "Oh wow, this is awesome!" Yosuke exclaimed excitingly, however, he notices something. "... But hold on... There isn't a lot of protection to their selves." He said as he speculated the racers.

"Not necessarily, just take a look at me." Tatsumi pointed out at his clothes and armor. "It's one thing to protect yourself in the race, but wearing to much protection will only hamper your speed and mobility, lighter armor is a essential necessity."

"That's cool..." Chie uttered as she gaze upon the race. "This looks fun, hey you think we can participate?" She wondered as the group looked surprised.

"You want to join now? I don't know. Even if you register, I never seen you V-Board before. Plus, the next race isn't isn't within a few more days, I mean, aren't you guys supposed to be find your way back home?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well, I know how to use those kind of boards, if that's what you mean..." Chie replied weakly.

"... You referring to 'Snowboarding'?" Tatsumi mentioned as Chie's head tilted back up. "I'm only saying that we have our own agendas that we have to take care of, I'm not saying that you shouldn't join." He assured.

Chie: "Eh heh heh... thanks."

"Anyway, I need to check my V-Board with my mechanic, it should be nearby." He told them, guiding them down.

Just then, a voice rung with the Persona User's ears. "Huh...? Senpai, you guys hear that?" Kanji asked.

"Yeah, did someone call for us?" Yosuke wondered. Little to what they know, they couldn't make out who spoken, and so they continued to follow Tatsumi to his mechanic's shop.

* * *

 **Nya Nya Ya**

"Welcome to Nya Nya Ya" Tatsumi greeted as they all entered the shop. The place was filled with parts all over and spare V-Boards on aside. "Sasha, I'm back."

In response, the girl named Sasha poked her head from the back and jolted towards him. *Gasp* Coco-"

"Wha-Whoa, Sasha!" Tatsumi alerted.

"Huh... Oh! Uh... Tatsumi! You're okay!" Sasha replied.

"I'm alive that's for sure." Tatsumi replied. "Look, I know this is sudden, but think you can check on my V-Board, see if you can tune-up some parts if you can?" He requested.

"You got it!" Sasha replied as Tatsumi lent his V-Board to her as she began to tinker on the table in front of them.

"So... she's your mechanic, Tats?" Yosuke asked.

"Yep, she checks up on my V-Board and runs a shop here." Tatsumi replied as he looks around.

"With a lot of parts that J&K brings me, I can do anything should I find the right parts." Sasha adds. "Come to think of it, are you guys Tatsumi's friends?" She wonders.

Oh, sorry, Sasha. I didn't introduce you." Tatsumi bring it up. "I've met them since my stay in Great Fang." Tatsumi greeted. "They also came from another world." He mentioned, whispering to her.

"Oh... I see. Nice to meet you. I'm Sasha! Welcome to my Synthesis Shop, Nya Nya Ya." Sasha greeted.

Chie: "Nice 'ta meet you to, Sasha-chan."

"It is nice to mee you too, Sasha-chan." Yukiko greeted and bowed

They all introduced themselves to Tatsumi's friend. "She's my oldest friend. She may look young, but she's a savvy engineer who can make anything. Trust me, she does the maintenance on my V-Board. Sasha's tune-ups are the best in the business."

"Oh, cool." Yosuke commented as he then remembers that he has a V-Board. "Oh right, think you can looked a V-Board that I have?"

"You have a V-Board?" Sasha mentioned as Yosuke transformed his weapon and showed her his V-Board. "Whoa...! That's amazing!" She replied with excitement.

"Uh, yeah! I was hoping if you can take a closer look at it, since, you know, you're a mechanic and all..."

"I can do so, but this model is unheard of, truthfully. This looks custom-made." Sasha nodded. Yosuke told her about how the V-Board transforms and splits into blades, details that refer to the V-Board in question. "I see... This really is unusual... Alright, I managed to finish up Tatsumi's tune-up, so... this may take a while." Sasha agreed as she began to work on it.

"Wow, Sasha-chan's a real pro!" Teddie commented.

A moment later, they heard another voice ringing in their ears again. "!? There it is again..." Yukiko mentioned as the group turned to them, with the Non-Persona users turned to them.

"What's wrong?" Finnel asked.

Yosuke: "We're starting to hear a voice for some reason..."

"A voice? But I don't hear anything...?" Sasha replied.

"So it's just us...?" Yosuke wondered, but then realized something, wait, if it is just, then..." He the other pondered off as they thought of someone that might have a form of communication."

As they focused their thoughts on that specific person, her rung out loudly. _"SENPAI!"_ Rise exclaimed into their heads, causing a feedback to their ears.

"Ow...! R-Rise-chan?" Yosuke stuttered as he gripped his ears.

 _"Y-Yosuke-senpai!? Your okay!"_ Rise stuttered in response, sounding sad.

"Oh my god, it IS Rise-chan!" Chie exclaimed.

"Holy hell, it's her!?" Kanji followed

"Guys, what's happening!?" Tatsumi questioned.

"It's a friend of ours! She's communicating with us via our Personas." Yosuke answered as Tatsumi and Sasha looked surprised.

Finnel: "Huh...?"

 _"Senpais, you jerk! Where have you been!? Me and Naoto-kun were worried about you ever since!"_ Rise cried on the link.

Yukiko: "Rise-chan..."

 _"We can tell that you're all accounted for. I'm glad that you're okay, Senpais."_ Naoto entered the conversation.

"Nao-chan, you came for us!" Teddie exclaimed with.

 _"Do not be so coy with us, you and Yosuke-senpai will owe us a lot of explanation about your venture in this... world..."_ Naoto stated in disappointment.

"We'll apologized as much as you need Noato-chan." Yosuke agreed. "Anyways, where are you guys? It's better now that we regroup." He suggested.

 _"Hmm... when we fell, we did wound up near the city the locals call Archia. We managed to climb up a structure above in order for Rise-chan to find you guys from a better view."_ Noato exclaimed. _"I horror the thought of you all... well... No, never mind. Apparently we're in a predicament at the moment."_

"Uh... okay, we'll come to you. Hang tight." Yosuke guessed as the group nodded. "Finnel, Tatsumi, I think the rest of our friends are still around. Is their any place that's above the city?" He asked.

There's the Garvelt Bridge. It's a large structure that has long succession of bridges and stairs, which gives it the name." Finnel explained.

"Garvelt Bridge, huh?" Kanji repeated. "Well, they ain't gonna rescue themselves, right, Senpai?"

"Yeah, that place still has creatures nesting there, if not including any other rogue machinery." Finnel included.

"Right. We'll be right back, okay?" Yosuke said as he and the rest of them rushed out of the shop.

"Oh wait a sec, Tatsumi!" Sasha immediately catching him before he left. "You won't believe who I've met before you returned. Kenny, Koro, Junpei, and Yukari!"

"Kenny!? They're here!?" Tatsumi exclaimed. "Wh-Where are they right now..." He stuttered.

"Uh... they're working part-time with J&K. Together they form Team JJKKKY!" Sasha explained.

"Team... Jacky? What kind of boo-ish name is that...?" Tatsumi muttered. "Um... never mind, I'm sure we'll meet again." He shook the thought off and continued to go after the group.

"Now... let's see what this V-Board's like. It's definitely custom-made..." Sasha muttered to herself as she checked it thoroughly, but what she discovered was unusual compared to the common V-Board. "Hmm, now this is odd..."

* * *

Elsewhere, Mute and a pair of her soldiers were out of breath as they rested within an alley. "Dammit!" Mute exclaimed.

"... What now, Captain? We're already in a deep end. And we lost too many soldiers..." one of the Clustanian Soldiers stated.

"We need to cut our losses and return to Clustanina-" Another Soldier suggested but was cut off by Mute.

"Shut the hell up! I know!" Mute retorted as she grits her teeth. _"I can't go back empty handed... it all their fault...!"_ She thought as she recalls her defeat in Great Fang.

"It's this way!" Finnel stated as Mute and her soldier overheard someone familiar. They peak out from the alley to see the Persona Users rushing elsewhere.

"Th-Those brats!" Mute stuttered as she grips her hands on a building, cracking debris off...

"We don't have the man power to go against them. If they're here, who knows what they'll do if they were to reach Clustania." One of the Soldier stated.

Captain, don't even think about going at them. We need to report the General!" Another Soldier exclaimed.

Mute: "Tch... fine."

* * *

 **Garvelt Bridge**

Upon entering the bridge, they all looked up to see the 'bridge' extends... very high.

"... Shit, that's high." Kanji commented.

"This bridge extends all the way up to another place called the Kniehar Signal Station, continuing up from there will bring you to..." Finnel stated until, Yosuke interrupted.

"Hold on a sec, we don't know what we'll get into if we go up with nothing to go on... We're here to find our friends." Yosuke reminded.

"Huh? Oh..." Finnel frowned.

"We appreciate you going that far to help us, but were worried for our friends." Yukiko assured.

"I supposed there's nothing we can do." Tatsumi sighed. "By the way, you left you V-Board back at Nya Nya Ya." He remined him.

"Right..." Yosuke realized as he sweat-dropped. He looked around, and with luck, to find a pair of rusted metal pieces that works like blades. "Meh, it's not like we're gonna be here for long. Let's rescue Rise-chan and Naoto-san, and we'll be back." He assured.

As they climbed the bridge, they encountered foes in their path. Yosuke manages to use hidden kunais included to his weaponry so they continued to press on.

 _"Senpais! Your here!"_ Rise called out, communicating from her Personas.

"Rise-chan, you are you and Naoto okay?" Yosuke responded.

 _"We're fine. We were trying to search for you guys but the metal pillars rusted and gave away."_ Naoto explained.

"Is there a way for you guys to reach us? This place kinda look like a maze..." Chie mentioned.

 _"Well, we did discover an elevator, but it's not working... It seems to be broken..."_ Told Naoto. "Other than that, I don't think we can find another way..."

"Alright, if you can guide us there, we should be able to reach you." Yosuke suggested.

 _"Okay, just climb up the path and you should be able to see an Elevator at you end."_ Rise stated.

"I hear that Rise-chan and Naoto-kun are alright. Thank goodness..." Yukiko sighed with relief.

"Uh..." Finnel stuttered at them. "Who were you guys talking to?" She asked.

"Oh, that's right, they can't hear Rise-chan..." Chie realized as along with everyone else, with Tatsumi unfazed, and Finnel confused.

"Is that a Persona thing?" Tatsumi guess. "I bet you guys have that ability to communicate with other through thie Rise person?"

"Indeed, Tatsy! Rise-chan is our lovely support when it come to our enemies analysis!" Teddie replied.

"Teddie, you got to stop calling me that." Tatsumi sighed.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of people arrived after them as they watched the group in front of them. "Now who are they?" Krusche wondered.

"Their uniforms... Oh geez, we better follow them..." Jack sighed.

* * *

Skit Topic: The Teen Idol

They continue to climb as they cut through birds and machines. Finnel was wondering who this Rise's like.

Finnel: "... I'll bring this out now, but who's this Rise like?"

Yosuke: "Who Rise-chan is? She's an idol from where we're from. A Teen Idol!"

Tatsumi: "An Idol? Like one of those who sing?"

Teddie: "Rise-chan is very popular, she's even showed on commercials and even has so much fans!

Chie:"Yeah, Rise-chan's not a Reyvateil, of course, but she can be dangerous flirt sometimes."

Finnel: "A Dangerous... Flirt?"

Yukiko: "She can be very sweet, but even she has her competitive side on many occasions."

Finnel: "It sounds like she's perfect in many ways..."

Kanji: "What do ya mean, she's terrible cook like our Senpais. I mean, have ever ate an omelet that didn't taste like anything?"

Chie: "What was that!?"

Both Chie and Yukiko were giving glares and meaningful smiles at Kanji for the remarks he said, which in turn he took a step back.

Finnel: "So she can't cook too...?"

Tatsumi: "Well, no one's perfect, at least..."

* * *

Skit Topic: Ace Detective

Continuing up the multiple stairs cases, Finnel remembers them mentioning Naoto.

Finnel: "Oh yeah, you guys mentioned someone named... Naoto? ... Is he like... Aoto?"

Yosuke: "... What?"

Kanji: "Hell no! She's a frickin' Genius Detective, ain't some stubborn punk.

Yukiko: "What Kanji-kun is saying, is that she's a very intelligent individual who's family supports the authority in looking into crimes and such."

Teddie: "She's a beauty that looks so mature. So mature, that she wear a lot of male clothing.

Tatsumi: "Male clothing? Wait, she cross-dresses?"

Yosuke: "Yeah, it's something about a personal insecurity. She actually fooled us."

Tatsumi: "... I see..."

Yosuke: "In fact you guys should see her rack. She's quite-"

Chie immediately interrupt him as she smack Yosuke's head from the back, dropping him on the metal flooring.

Chie: "And we're walking, and we're walking..."

The peeved Chie walked away as the others sweat-dropped.

* * *

After defeating more enemies along the away, the groups decides to take a break for a afternoon sightseeing. "Okay... I think we deserve a little breather..." Yosuke suggested as everyone agreed. He told Rise about their side as they rested.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, but how were you guys doing, Rise-chan, Naoto-kun? I know we fell from the sky a couple days ago." Chie asked.

 _"Tell me about it, when the wind diverted our fall, we suddenly found ourselves between Archia and Garvelt Bridge."_ Naoto answered. _"Luckly some people from Archia managed to help us out from some trouble."_

 _"I think Naoto-kun almost sprained her leg during that fall."_ Rise mentioned as the other lit up.

"Now that doesn't sound good." Yosuke commented as they stood back up. As they continued their search for their location the eventually arrived where they mention they last been.

"Is this the place?" Yukiko asked.

" _Yeah, I think that's the place where we fell from..."_ Rise stated.

"That's great." Yosuke agreed in relief as he peaked over the bridge as he see Rise and Naoto far down. "Hey, Yeah, I can see you two down there, Your both pretty far down..." He mentioned as the rest of the group followed and peaked over as well.

"The hell? We went all the way up here and we missed them!?" Kanji grunted in disappointment.

 _"I supposed the elevator nearby is the only thing that can bring us to you guys."_ Naoto sighed.

 _"I'm lucky enough that I can easily pick you guys up with my Persona."_ Said Rise as she notice some sort of presence next to them. _"Hang on, I'm picking up something near your location... I thought it was nothing..."_ She mentioned.

"What's the matter Rise-chan?" Teddie replied.

"Well, it's a little odd..." Rise mumble as she narrows down the unknown source next to the group. _"Is someone with you? I'm detecting some sort of shadow presence near you."_

"Shadow presence?" Yosuke repeated as the group, excluding Finnel and Tatsumi, looked around. "We... made some friends here, Finnel and Tatsumi, they're natives here."

"Natives? Then how could I-" Rise wondered, but then a loud crash rang throughout the Garvelt Bridge. _"! Naoto-kun!"_ Rise exclaimed.

"Rise-chan? Rise-chan, what's going on!?" Yosuke questioned.

 _"These machines here! They attacking us!"_ Rise exclaimed as the group witness a giant mech from above attacking Naoto and Rise.

 _"However you guys can make it here, we need your assistance, hurry!"_ Naoto followed as she engages the mech.

"R-Right!" Yosuke agreed as they looked around for a path way. "Damn, how are we gonna get down from here!?" He questioned.

Teddie was pressing a button at the elevator while Kanji tries to forcibly open ts door, which brought no avail. "It's not working! Why isn't it working!" Teddie exclaimed as he panicked as he constantly pressed the button down.

"Grrr... Piece of junk! It ain't opening!" Kanji growled as he pulls out the elevator door.

"Oh no, we can't get the elevator working...! What should we do!" Yukiko exclaimed.

Chie looked down as she looks for something, following with an idea. "Then we'll have to jump!" Chie suggested which shocked the group.

"Jump? From here!?" Finnel exclaimed. "But this place is no good to jump here you'll end up hurting yourself! Not to mention you'd fall into the Sea of Death if you miss!"

"We don't have much of a choice, don't we!?" Chie retorted as she prepares to jump.

"H-Hold on, what are you guys doing!?" Jack questioned as the group turned to Jack and Krusche.

"It's you guys..." Tatsumi muttered in a bilious expression.

"Uh... we're in a middle of something. Our friends are in danger!" Yosuke explained.

"We can see that. Of all places..." Krusche sighed as she looked down.

"You think you can help us?" Yukiko requested.

"... Ah hell, might as well. Just don't touch anything down there." Jack agreed as he sighed, approaching the elevator.

"Jack, you can't be serious, we can't just let them into that place, it's... it's a graveyard of vicious machines!" Krusche stuttered seriously.

"All the more reason to help the others below us. Besides, take a good look at theses kids, they aren't from here." Jack whispered as he pointed out. Krusche took a look at the Persona Users and reluctantly agreed.

"You're helping us? Why?" Tatsumi questioned.

"It's a small favor that we owe those girls." Jack answered as the Persona Users realized who the natives were mentioned. "Anyways, we rigged this elevator so that no one would enter, that place down there is dangerous."

"Don't worry about us, we have our share of trials we faced!" Teddie boasted.

"Let's hope you guys don't over do it, now come on!" Krusche exclaimed.

As they all rode the elevator down. Yosuke recalls what the pair mentioned. "By the way, you guys said this place is a graveyard? What did you mean by that?" He asked.

"Ah... well, you see, when all machinery gets scrapped, they're brought here to get recycled into something useful again. That facility is below us. So, the lower we go, the more dangerous it'll be." Jack explained. "Those uncontrollable robots may attack us. They're completely indiscriminate and attack all living things without exception.

The group remained silent as they imagined the horrors. "Guess we'll have to step up our game." Kanji suggested.

As the reached the bottom to where the elevator ends, the sounds of explosions and metal clashing against each other grew louder than they heard above. Fearing the worst, the rushed towards their location despite the warning J&K said as they left them behind.

As they managed to arrive, they see Naoto on a knee with Rise behind her with her Persona out as they faced against the giant mech. "Naoto!" Kanji exclaimed.

"Rise-chan, are you two okay!?" Yosuke added.

"Yosuke-senpai, everyone!" Rise responded.

"Are they your friends?" Finnel asked.

"Yeah, Rise and Naoto." Yosuke replied as he and his friends readied their weapons. "Finnel, can we count on you for your Magic?" He asked.

"Uh... s-sure! I'm serious, I'll do my best" Finnel assured.

"Not to worry, leave this to us!" Chie stated to Rise and Naoto as they engaged the Rampant Guardian.

* * *

 ***Reach out to the Truth -First Battle-**

As music played in Yosuke's headphones, the group surrounded the mech as Finnel began to sing.

"Huh? So this is what they call song magic? What the...!?" Rise wondered astonishingly as she and Naoto watch Finnel singing her song magic. But just as Rise scanned Finnel as her scanner Heads up Display (HUD) changed as a graph appeared below the screen with frequencies of Finnel's Song Magic. "Wh-Whoa... what is this...?" She wondered.

With that, Yosuke, Kanji, Tatsumi, and Chie confronted the mech as it wind its fist back as swiped its front in an arc, hitting Kanji and Yosuke off their feet, Tatsumi backed away enough for the attack to miss, and Chie jumped onto the arm.

As Kanji and Yosuke were blown off the bridge while Kanji manages to grab onto the ledge as Yosuke held on to his leg, preventing their fall as they looked to the clouds below. "O-Okay, th-that did not end really good...!" Yosuke stuttered as looked up to Kanji, holding on to dear life.

"Yosuke! Kanji!" Tatsumi exclaimed as he watched Chie running up the machine's arm. Chie dashes towards the head as she forces her kick into the armored helm as the force pushed the head back as Chie bounced off as her foot was inflicted in pain.

"Ow! That armor literally thick...!" Chie exclaimed as she hopped back in pain.

While Tatsumi caught its attention, Teddie and Yukiko took the advantage to rescue Yosuke and Kanji from the ledge, pulling them back up. "Damn... I... think I lost a chunk of my lifespan..." Kanji stuttered as Yosuke agreed, returning to the fight.

"That machine has a hard body, maybe we can hit it with lightning. somehow?" Rise suggested.

"Then lightning it is. Finnel!" Yosuke stated as he turned to Finnel as she purged some pieces of clothes.

Finnel's Purging left Rise and Naoto baffled. "What on earth is she doing...?"

"I... have absolutely no idea... but... her power charging at a faster pace...?" Rise explained.

"Er... try not to think so hard... please...?" Yosuke cringed as he focus his artes on the machine. But the rampant Guardian retaliated as it launched micro-missiles at the group. Luckily, Yosuke and Chie saw it coming and protected Finnel, Rise, and Naoto by using their Personas as shields. "Ow... we made it in time..." He groaned while he had Jiraya out as it showed static on the Persona.

Tomoe danced with its windmill double saber, striking back with various combos followed by Chie using combos with ice attacks. Yuikiko used her Fans to throw **Agi** 's and a pair of **Fire Plumes** for at the Mech, but as the smoke fills the air, the machine's fist appeared out of the dust and nearly struck Yukiko as she had her Persona pull her away. Yet the rampant machine continued and went pound her as it slammed its fist down, but Kanji managed to block it with Take-Mikazuchi as the Persona caught the other fist from striking, causing them to hold at a stalemate.

Despite how much they threw at the Rampant Guardian it still stand as Yosuke dashed in towards its flank, staggering it with his Garudyne as it fell on its knees, allowing Tatsumi to jump and hack its lens from seeing, followed by Take-Mikazuchi to wind-up an electrifying fist. Although the Persona's devastating blow was so powerful, the machine remains active, despite a pressure it has. "It shield battery can't take it anymore, now's our time to strike!" Rise exclaimed as she scanned the machine. "Miss... uh... Finnel... san?" She asked as she became more baffled upon Finnel with only her undergarments revealed.

"I'll protect you guys!" Finnel declare as she unleash a special attack... as her clothes reappeared.

 ***Hole in the Dancing Star Formation**

The sequence started as she dances as she emits orbs of light that flew upwards in a spiral formation as she sang her song magic. As Rise managed to focused on her song magic, her HUD changed within Finnel's song as she watches her in dynamic angles with her persona background.

After the sequence ended, stars fell upon and pummeled the Rampant Guardian and the floor under it began to break. Following afterwards, Finnel readies a final blow, sending a red orb into the sky as it transformed into a star, and then shot downward towards the enemy, braking the footing where the enemy stood and exploded on the machine as the group watched the explosion back on top.

"Wow..." Chie muttered in awe. Everyone were all baffled with their mouths open.

"*Whew* That was refreshing!" Finnel stated with a sigh of relief as everyone else had bug-eyed expressions towards her.

"So that's song magic..." Naoto muttered to herself. With that, there no more enemies, ending the battle.

After the fight, everyone regrouped to check on Rise and Naoto. "Naoto! Y-You okay?" Kanji asked with worry.

"I'm fine. We're able to stay alive if it weren't for you intervention." Naoto chuckles.

I'm glad you all okay, and also..." Rise turn to the guys excluding Tatsumi, with an attitude. "What were you guys thinking, going into the TV... well... into this world with us!? We were worried sick of what might of happened to you!

Yosuke and Teddie stuttered but Kanji... "I wasn't my fault! I tripped on a cord!"

Rise glared back at Kanji and then turned to Yosuke. "And you... One thing for sending Teddie in an unknown place without us, but you? I thought you'd go with all of us together." Rise remind with pouting.

"Yeah, sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking before I went in..." Yosuke replied weakly in an apologetic tone.

"I'm... shocked! You ladies weren't worried about me?!" Teddie stuttered as he shed tears.

"Well... I guess what's done is done, so you better make it up to us." Rise sighed as she brought her smile back. She then turned to Finnel and Tatsumi. "So, you guys are gonna introduce us to your new friends?" She asked.

Upon realization both the pairs met haven't each other, so they introduced themselves. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Finnel-san, Tatsumi-san." Naoto greeted.

"Likewise. I'm guessing you guys came here the same way as the rest of them?" Tatsumi guessed.

Just as Naoto went to say her piece, J&K interrupted their little reunion. "Uh, guys, hey! Yeah, this place isn't safe you know." Jack reminded them.

"Oh, right! We can tell you guys on the way back. To... Archia, right?" Rise mentioned.

"I rather not beary squished by machines anytime soon..." Teddie agreed in with a horrid thought.

They return to Archia Corporachy with Rise and Naoto in the toll as they're safely rescued.

* * *

 **A/N: I guess I can cut it here...**

 **When I think of it, Rise's Persona abilities is more peculiar, compared to the others, seeing that she serves as the Team's scanner and support. But how could I utilize her abilities with** **Reyvateil? Other than that, a sugarcoated theory could probably work...**

 **And in the story, I do recall that it has been a couple days since they entered the world compare to the small group of the Shadow Operatives. I'll get to that next chapter.**

 **BTW, Omake Skit**

* * *

Skit Topic: Risky Stripping - Naoto and Rise's point of view.

As they shared their story as they traversed the Garvelt Bridge, something was bugging Naoto and Rise.

Rise: "..."

Naoto: "..."

They gave the males a certain glare as they looked between them and their Reyvateil friend.

Finnel: "... What's the matter?"

Rise: "So... are you going to tell us why were you stripping in a middle of combat?"

Yosuke: "Oh boy, where to begin..."

Yukiko: *Constant Laughing*

Some how, everyone knew that those questions were gonna appear once more, and so they explained the details to them.

Rise: "Oh, so that explains it... Although, is Purging your close really necessary. I mean you're literally showing a lot of your skin. Unless you're into that... *giggle*"

Finnel: "Unless I'm into... *Gasp* How dare you!?"

Finnel was fuming with embarrassment and anger, she was blushing too.

Tatsumi: "I know it sounds really boo-ish, but it's our best weapon because of your powers."

Naoto: "I see... I truly pity your position, Finnel-san."

Kanji: "... Huh, you guys are taking this really easy..."

Naoto: "This is her problem, that she's stripping her clothing off. It may be her act of survival, but even I find this method ridiculous."

Rise: "That's not exactly a problem for me, I show a lot of skin on many occasions. Commercials, modeling, and even dancing with exotic outfits.

Yosuke: "Yeah... I can imagine that..."

While Yosuke and Teddie were lost in thought after he muttered, Finnel looked at him with a peeved expression and then turned to Rise and glanced at her chest, gritting her teeth.

Finnel: _"Lucky her that she has boobs..."_

* * *

 ***Windstone - Kenji Ito**

 ***Reach out to the Truth -First Battle- - Shoji Meguro**


	3. The Idol, Detective, and Bear's Journey

Ar Tonelico x Persona Series

I do not own either one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and GUST

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

* * *

 **The Idol, the Detective, and the Bear's Journey**

(Two days ago)

"Wha... Wha... WHAT THE HELL!" Chie responded as everyone else were screaming.

"Uh... we're... H-How did we appear from the sky!?" Yukiko questioned.

"Th-This wasn't supposed to happened! Senpaiiiiiii!" Rise cried.

Even Naoto was surprised, but kept her focus. She glanced around for what to do next and then saw structures to the right. "...! The direction of our flight path... we should be able to..." She thought. "And if this is the TV world...!" She planned an idea. "We have to stick together! Chie-senpai, we're still in the TV world! Your Persona! hurry!" She yelled as she drew her revolver in order to summon her Persona.

"Ngh...! Right! Help me, Tomoe!" Chie yelled calling forth her Persona, axe-kicking her tarot card below. Her Persona, Tomoe appeared, catching its summoner.

As the girls caught each other, Chie with Yukiko and Rise and Naoto, a sudden gust then pushed the pairs away, inevitably, and tore them apart from Naoto and Rise. "Oh no! Rise-chan! Naoto-kun!"

Rise/Naoto: "Senpai!"

Both groups became split apart with Chie and Yukiko continuing to fall as Naoto and Rise were blown elsewhere.

* * *

 **Garvelt Bridge**

"NNnnnnnggghhhh...!" Junpei grunted, picking up heavy pieces of machine parts. "So... how much parts does Sasha-chan need anyway!?"

"It's supposed to be part for those 'V-Boards'. I'm surprised their more popular here than Metafalss." Ken mentioned.

"You guys got what we need?" Yukari asked as she arrived nearby along with J&K.

"Looks like that's all we need, let's... huh?" Jack replied but then notices an object falling and veered into another area of the bridge, nearby. "... Did... that fell out of the sky?"

The group dropped their junk and investigated. But what they discovered where a pair out cold. "Who... now who are they?" Krusche questioned.

"It looked like those two fell from the sky." Jack mentioned. "Could that mean..."

Koromaru approached the girl and boy and barked back at his friends. Junpei and the others took closer look at them, as Junpei took a better look at the girl. "Hey, I think I seen her before..." He mentioned.

"Never mind that, Junpei, we need to bring them back to Archia." Yukari suggested.

"It's not exactly safe to sleep outside here, obviously." Ken agreed as he help the boy onto Junpei's back as Krusche carried the girl as they returned.

Not to mentioned the retrieved the parts they left.

* * *

(Present) **Nya Nya Ya**

The group returned to Archia and Naoto and Rise told their part of their experience as the rest shared their side of their story. The group that rescued them, Team JJKKKY, told them about this world and the beings called Reyvateil. "I see... That's quite a complicated situation." Naoto stated as she sipped her drink. "After those people rescued us, we went into town if you guys were around, but we then heard about you guys going around in this 'Great Fang' place. You all made quite a highlight." Naoto told them as she took out a piece of newspaper that vaguely mentions them.

"Human... Conjurors...?" Yosuke read out loud as they read the article about them.

"And you guys were lucky that they didn't disclose what you guys looked like." Rise mentioned as the group sweat-dropped.

"A-Anyways...!" Yosuke uttered as he got their attention. "We're all accounted for but without our leader. So... what do you guys think we can do?" He asked.

"Huh? Yosuke, I thought you were the leader." Finnel pointed out. A moment of silence filled the air followed by a burst of laughter.

"N-No way! That dork can never lead, let alone get around a isle of produce!" Chie laughed as Yukiko laughed harder.

"Yeah, He's usually our leader's side. He never lead before." Rise agreed.

"Yosuke's the butt of everyone jokes!" Teddie followed.

"Oh come on, I know that! You guys don't have to rub it in like that!" Yosuke exclaimed as he shed a tear...

Finnel: "Sorry I asked..."

Tatsumi sighed as they continued their conversation, until Sasha came out from the back. "Thanks for the Drinks. They seem a lot more lively." Said Tatsumi.

"Anything for friends and people like them!" Sasha agreed. "Oh, right! Mr. Hanamura!" She hollered to him as she brought out his V-Board. "There's something I want to tell you about your V-Board."

"Really?! Did you find something?" Yosuke wondered.

"Yosuke-senpai has a... V... Board?" Rise asked.

"Yeah, it's odd." Sasha mentioned. "This isn't like any other V-Board it tinkered with, it's completely made from a different schematics... The weirdest part is that the flipper in this isn't even installed onto this."

"A Flipper...? You mean a slipper, a thing you wear on your feet?" Chie guessed.

"No, a 'Flipper', a floating energy device that makes machines float." Tatsumi explained.

"You say that this V-Board doesn't have this Flipper, which is necessary to float. What do you mean by that?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah, I found this actually." She brought out a green crystal gem, shaped like a small, fine cut diamond, that was glowing. "There's a port that had this installed in its place, I believed this 'crystal-like' thing serves as the floating energy device." She theorized as she installed the crystal into its port and changed it back into it's blade form. "Who ever made this must of really personalized his or her weapon. It literally serves like a blade, splitting into two blades, and even as a V-Board."

"If you put it like that, it would've been impossible to create in reality. Then again, how is it even possible for someone to make something like this?" Chie wondered.

"A mystery indeed. Then again, we're not exactly in a position to investigate this when we don't anything of this world." Naoto recalled as everyone realized too.

"Oh that's right! We need to return home." Yukiko mentioned.

"So... what now? I mean, if we're gonna attack the tower we're gonna have to get ready for anythin'." Kanji suggested.

"Not to mention your gear seems to look outdated. You guys should probably make some new gear." Tatsumi suggested as well. However, the Persona Users sweat-dropped as they looked away. "You guys never made your weapons, right?" He guessed disappointingly.

"My Senpais have our town's 'Blacksmith' to make our weapons, making them ourselves was... out of our question." Rise mentioned.

"Oh Boo..." Tatsumi sighed. However, he then notices Aoto entering the shop. "Aoto? Hey, are you done?"

"Tats? Guys? Yeah, pretty much." Aoto replied with a defeated sigh.

Tatsumi nodded as Teddie looked around. "Hmmm? ...Where's Saki-chan?" Asked Teddie.

"I left her in Ogai." Aoto answered as the others had exclamation marks, excluding Naoto and Rise. "I found out she was a Reyvateil that belonged to the Archia Think Tank.

Yosuke: "Huh, really?"

"Uh-huh. The Chairman of the Think Tank told me it was best to leave her there for him to take care of." Aoto frowned.

"You don't look very happy. Do you miss her? Oh, of course you do. She was a good girl." He sighed.

"... I didn't know she was sick. And her illness was jeopardizing her life." Aoto mentioned. "And He did told me if she stays at the Think Tank, she'll live a lot longer!"

"Saki-chan is sick? Will she be alright?" Yukiko asked, feeling worried.

"I supposed it was her home in the first place. It... really is the best solution for her." Aoto nodded.

"I see... Sounds about right... I guessed you made the right decision." Yosuke agreed

Kanji: "Yeah..."

Everyone went silent until Naoto and Rise bomb-dropped the silence

"Excuse me!" Rise exclaimed. "As much as you guys want feel sorry for this Saki-chan, who is she and who's the old guy?" She asked.

"Old guy?" Yosuke repeated. He turned to Kanji, but she was actually looking at Aoto with his white hair. "Oh..."

Yukiko and the other burst to laughter while Aoto gave a complex expression. "What the hell...? Hey, who are you calling me an old guy!?" Aoto retorted but then notices the School Uniform she wears. "Wait, you have the same outfit. Are you friends with Yosuke and the others?"

"That's right! I'm Rise Kujikawa." Rise introduced herself.

"And I'm Naoto Shirogane. Thank you for watching over our Senpais'. Naoto greeted as well.

"Huh, a bubbly girl and a obedient-looking guy? I thought you guys were unusual enough as it is." Aoto joked.

"Hey, what did you mean by that!?" Chie questioned as Naoto sighed. Their spirits managed to get back up.

"Um, excuse me... Is he your friend?" Sasha asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Sasha. I didn't introduce you. This is Aoto. I've known him since I went to Blue Canyon Hamlet." Tatsumi greeted.

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you. I'm Sasha! Welcome to my Synthesis Shop, Nya Nya Ya." She introduced herself.

Aoto: "Oh, nice to meet you, too, Sasha."

"She's my oldest friend. She may look young, but she's a savvy engineer who can make anything. Trust me, she does the maintenance on my V-Board. Sasha's tune-ups are the best in the business.

Aoto: "Huh... that's cool."

"Hehe...thank you, sir! Oh, by the way, I launched another satellite the other day! Please try it out!" Sasha mentioned. "This time, the actual use ratio was probably about at least 30%!

"Still only about 30..." Tatsumi muttered.

Sasha: "Sorry, sir."

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I'm the one who's making you hurry." Tatsumi assured.

"No, sir! I'll do my best to achieve 100% as soon as possible! Team JJKKKY is helping me a lot, too." Sasha included.

"How on Ar Ciel did that name come to form...?" Tatsumi questioned with a disgusted expression.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about? Satellites and Team... Jacky?" Aoto wondered.

"The... satellite is like... an experiment we're working on together." Tatsumi explained. And Team JJKKKY... Originally J&K are a team that'll do anything you pay them for. Archia hires them a lot as mercenaries.

"They also help me a lot. And I'm surprised that our old friends are working with them too." Sasha included

"I'm sure they're up to something fishy. You can be a bit naive sometimes, and that makes me nervous." Tatsumi said with resentment and imagined about his friends. "Still, it's hard to believe those guys are helping a suspicious pair..."

"Oh, wow. I'm surprised you're so worried about someone. Some girls are gonna be jealous." Aoto snickered.

"What? Why would we be jealous?" Finnel questioned as the other girls gave him a brooding stink-eye.

"*sigh* Anyways, Aoto, These guys are gonna need to upgrade their gear. Think you can work your magic?" Tatsumi requested.

"Their gear?" Aoto repeated as he looked to the Persona Users, getting the idea. "Oh, right. If this place has the materials, I think I can spruce up something."

Yosuke: "We appreciate that, Aoto."

* * *

?

At an certain organization, Team JJKKKY were in the chairman's office for a debriefing. "... And that's all I need from this job. Is that clear?" The Chairman asked. He wore a white, with blue strides, down the feet with gold-material metal on his chest and arm.

"Sure thing, boss. Good thing we got more guys to work with." Jack chuckled as they others behind them kept quiet.

The Chairman, however, was quite intrigued by J&K's new allies. "I see that you have a new crew by your side. Do you think that they're capable of performing their task?"

"What are you saying? You're asking us to sneak into the tower." Yukari stated. "If anything, some extra hands is necessary."

"We excel in combat just as they can. This is actually a piece of cake!" Junpei boasted.

"Let's hope your skills are as good as you say." The Chairman replied as they carried out their job. As they left the room the Chairman took a moment to ponder about them. "Hmm... we don't have any records about them, and now even those two seem more suspicious..." He told his second-in-command, Richa.

"Shall we observe them?" Richa suggested.

"No... they said those people needed leaf, there's no need to worry over some scapegoats, whoever they are." The Chairman stated. "Continue to observe Saki and report any updates." He ordered.

Richa: "Understood."

As Richa exited the office, the chairman then looked over a filed report that was reported recently. "Now what is this about humans wielding unique powers...?" He thought.

The group entered the marketplace in front of the buiding, Ken and Koromaru waited for their team to arrive as the group reunited as Ken pouted. "One thing for not allowing pets into the Think Tank, now you guys are calling me a kid!" He stomped his foot down as Koromaru whined."

"I-I know what you're thinking but we needed you to be anonymous for a reason." Junpei reassured. "Really! There's no way we're trusting that Chairman. I mean just take a good look at him!"

"At any case we have to head to the place called Kniehar Signal Station, something called a 'gateway address'?" Yukari repeated.

"Correct, hafta extract that and any other information that we can salvage." Krusche stated clearly.

"Alright. We're commencing the operation in a few days, when he calls for us. Pack up for anything and be ready. We're meeting at the room at that time." Jack told the team.

* * *

At another point the group walked out of Nya Nya Ya. "Anyways, I'm done with the maintenance on my V-Board. If you guys are going to the Inn, I'll go with you." Said Tatsumi.

"Alright, I guess I can leave the rest to Sasha. let's go." Aoto agreed as Sasha waved goodbye as another group said hello to her as they went in.

A dog however caught a scent to Yosuke's group. "Koromaru!" Ken hollered as the dog returned to the group.

* * *

 **Eulark Inn**

As they entered the Inn, Hikari Gojo was waiting for them at their room. "You're all here." the Doctor said as he then notice two more unfamiliar faces. "? Oh, are those two friends of yours?" He wondered.

"Gojo-san! Uh, yeah, they're friends of ours." Yosuke nodded.

"You know this person?" Naoto asked as they gave their greetings and introductions pleasantly. "I see. Thank you for taking care of our Senpais." Naoto bowed.

"Of course, they've been a great ally towards us during their stay here." Hikari Gojo agree. "That being said, you guys are Persona Users as well." He mentioned. Naoto and Rise staggered of what the Doctor said. "It's nothing new, your friends have the same power and they helped us several times here and there."

"Oh, so that explains it." Rise sighed.

"Not to worry, there are some people that's aware of you powers and they won't tell anyone, you have my trust." Hikari Gojo assured. Feeling a sigh of relief he looked around to see if everyone's accounted for, yet Saki wasn't here. "Come to think of it... Aoto, where's Saki?" He asked.

"Saki?" Rise repeated as Naoto wondered quietly.

"He left her in Ogai" Tatsumi mentioned.

Wondering who this Saki girl is, Rise and Naoto asked Finniel. "I think she's Aoto's girlfriend or something. And that she's a Reyvateil, too." She whispered them as the two looked surprised.

"I told everyone else earlier, but she was a missing Reyvateil that belonged to the Archia Think Tank." Aoto told the doctor.

"... Archia Think Tank? So Saki's now at their facilities?" Hikari Gojo asked, as he gave a serious expression.

"Yeah, Chairman Raphael told me that she's sick, and he would take care of her, he said she'd be okay. The Archia Think Tank looks like a decent place. I'm sure she'll be fine... What is it, Doc? You look kinda scary..." He mentioned as the others looked to him.

"Aoto... *sigh* I supposed there's no point in sugarcoating it, so I'll just come out and tell you. Raphael probably tricked you." The doctor stated, much to the rest of the group's attention.

Everyone: "Huh!?"

"... T-Tricked? How?" Aoto questioned.

"Listen, the Archia Think Tank is the largest research facility in the world, but they've also got a dark side." Hikari Gojo explained.

"A dark side? Master seems to distrust the Archia Think Tank, too, but is there any reason for it?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes... I had a sister. She was the only family I had." Hikari Gojo. mentioned as he continued. "One day, she developed Reyvateilic symptoms. Once you develop Reyvateilic symptoms, you have to start taking injections of a life extending agent, called Diquility. Unfortunately, we weren't that wealthy. We couldn't afford the life extending agents.

"Diquility... Reyvateilic Symptoms...?" Naoto muttered as she tries to add up.

"I let my sister go through the latest blocking operation that the Archia Think Tank had been offering for a low price." The Doctor continued.

Yosuke: "What's this blocking operation?"

"You suppress the Reyvateilic qualities from manifesting and it keeps the symptoms from fully developing. Back then, I believed that if she had this surgery, we would be able to live together as if nothing happened, but..." He sighed looked down and showed a sad face. "... After the operation, it was like she was possessed. She went crazy... and she died."

The revelation shock the group as he mentioned his relative in this circumstance. "Gojo-san..." Yukiko frowned.

"Possessed...?" Noato wondered. "So then, did you tell the Archians about it?"

"Of course I accused them, but their explanation about her cause of death was a meaningless, perfunctory formality!" Hikari Gojo exclaimed, but then calmly checked his glasses. "Right after the incident, I started to investigate the Archia Think Tank, to find out what exactly happened to her. Through the course of my investigation, I found out that many children passed away after having the same operation. That's when I concluded that they were probably used for some kind of experiment.

"Wait. It's insane that there could've been so many victims, but... why does that necessarily mean that Saki-chan's also in danger?" Chie guessed.

Y-Yeah, isn't Saki-chan an Archian Reyvateil?" Yosuke assumed as well.

Hikari Gojo: "I doubt that, actually."

"You mean that might also be a lie?" Rise assumed.

"Isn't that too much to speculate?" Naoto mentioned. "I mean, this Think Tank may have its own conspiracy, am I to assume...?"

"That's correct. How do you explain Saki's memories about the pre-school? Why does she remember that but not the Think Tank? Even if she really was sick, what if my theory is true...? Either way, Saki will die." The Doctor stated.

"Then... we gotta get Saki-chan out of there! Who knows what those bastards might do!" Kanji exclaimed as he was about to exit the room.

"Hold on, Kanji-kun! We don't even know we dealing with and what will happen. We can't afford to gallivanting off towards a company we don't have anything to go with." Naoto stated.

"What? Why the hell not!?" Kanji questioned. "We can't just let that bastard get away with killing the doc's sis. He needs to pay!"

"Indeed! He has a nerve to say her death was meaningless! My bear blood boils from that phrase! And don't forget that ex-bear-amenting on those poor souls!" Teddie growled.

"I'm inclined to agree. How dare he do that to lives innocence!?" Chie agrees.

"That's enough!" The Doctor stated as they turned to him as gave a weak sighed. "I appreciate your concerns about my past, but you friend has a point, You have no idea what the Think Tank's capable of." He said as they felt depressed.

Yosuke: "Aoto...?"

"Yeah, I get it, too." Aoto nodded. "To be honest, I still don't know if Archia tricked me, but let's go back to the Think Tank tomorrow."

Hikari Gojo: "That sounds good."

"We can help you guys, too." Rise suggested. "Well, it's not like we had to return home anytime soon..." She mentioned.

As the other agreed, it donned to Finnel about what she said. "Home... Come to think how exactly did you guys came here actually?" She asked as everyone wondered.

"What do you mean? I believe we were falling right out of the sky if I recalled." Chie assumed.

"Yeah, same goes for me too." Yosuke agreed, even Kanji nodded as well.

"If that's the case... the did were you guys falling over Archia by any chance?" Finnel added.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about... if we were falling right after this city we might of missed landing somewhere in the Great Fang. Otherwise I think we were falling at a higher area from the tower, I think..." Yosuke mentioned.

"Higher area than the Archia Corporarchy..." The Doctor muttered in theory. "That's odd, if you really did fell from somewhere at the top of the Tower, you should've hit the Prome Wall..."

"Prome wall?" The Persona Users wondered.

"Yes, the Prome Wall is a plasma barrier that Clusternia uses to keep intruders from climbing the Tower." The Doctor explained.

"Huh? If that's the case we really might of hit it..." Kanji agrees.

"However, they'll have to open holes into the wall to allow their ships to enter through. But in your guys' case, if a hole through the Prome Wall wasn't open, it'll only melt you all before you even fell through." Hikari Gojo stated as the Persona Users tensed up.

"But... Wait a moment. We're still here and most of us ended up in the Great Fang. We never hit the Prome Wall." Yukiko mentioned. "Did someone made a hole for us?"

"I don't think anyone from Clustania would open the Prome Wall unless they were bringing soldiers to Great Fang." Finnel mentioned.

As they pondered about that, Yosuke recalls of when he went into the TV world after Teddie and turnedto him. "Wait a sec... Teddie, you went in the TV... came into this world before any of us!" He mentioned as they had exclamation marks above them. "Ted, did you see anything when you arrived here?"

"Grr! NOW you're asking me, beary specifically!?" Teddie exclaimed as he stomped his feet. He began his side of the story...

* * *

(Flashback) **Junes**

Teddie (in his costume) was walking in the Electronics corner as he waited for the rest of the customers to leave. "Hmm... Now that I think of it... this scents smells beary suspicious..." Teddie pondered as he took a whiff at the TV they've been using regularly. Soon as the customers left, he immediately face the TV "Cost is clear. Time to bear-dive!" He stated excitingly as he entered the TV.

While he dives through the Black and White, Teddie suddenly began to smell an unusual scent that was not from his world or the TV world. "Wh-What is this-!?" He stuttered until a flash of light blinded him.

* * *

In a night-sky and within a land with a bottomless sky below, several Reyvateils were minding their own business as they see a faint light suddenly appeared far off from the land. "Wh-What was that?" They wondered to each other.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAHAHAAAAAAAA!" Teddie exclaimed as he fell from the sky as he had no control over his fall. As he fell he manages to notice a structure nearby and deflate himself enough for the wind to carry him to safety.

At another point, One of the soldiers reports to their leaders on her Telemo. "Yes, just as that light flashed in a distance, some of us were certain that we saw a silhouette coming out of that light." She explained. "And then it floated... right into the Slave district." She mentioned.

 _"Then rid of it as soon as possible. It's better we don't let it mingle with the cattle._ " Stated the voice on the other side of the Telemo.

"Understood." The soldier obey as she order the rest to search for the object of interests.

* * *

In an unfamiliar location, Teddie inflated back into his puffed like mascot as he went numb to his knees, terrified by the fall. "Th-th-th... That was... beary close...!" Teddie exclaimed as he quivered. Soon as he calmed down and took a deep breath, he then looks ahead to see unfamiliar structures in front of him. "Hmm... now this is strange..." He said to himself. He took a quick whiff to sense any shadows and yet their was none. "That's strange... for a place in the TV world, I don't smell any shadows..." He muttered as he began to explore the area.

But as he delve into the district he then over heard a group coming around the corner. "Split up the soldiers into three with Type 1's eradicate the mysterious object." Said the leading Soldier as another group approaches them.

"That thing that fell around here isn't there. In fact, what are we looking for, sir?" A soldier asked.

"I... well, it's supposed to be something round when I saw it fell here..." The Leading soldier muttered.

"Sir, you sound just like that Sergeant who was sent to Great Fang." Another Soldier snickered.

"Nhh! Shut up and just find something out of place!" The leading soldier exclaimed as her subordinates obeyed.

 _"Ohh... lady soldiers... So strong and really passionate...!"_ Teddie thought with distractive imagination, but then realized that he's the one out of place. "Oh wait, I'm the one who's out of place...! Teddie exclaimed silently as a group of soldier were about to approach him. Teddie panicked as he then stood there.

"Huh? What's this thing?" Said a soldier as she went to inspect Teddie.

"Whatever that thing is... huh, was this thing here before?" Another soldier asked.

Teddie was sweating bullets as the three cornered him as the inspected a great deal. _"Eek... Please don't pull down my zipper...!"_ He panicked in thought as they checked the zipper. But as they continued to inspect it, one of the soldiers back away a bit.

"I think this thing must be some sort of cleaning bot or something..." Said a Soldier as Teddie had a Exclamation mark and question mark together as they turned to that soldier.

"Are you serious? Why would something like a cleaning bot suppose to look like a bear?" Another soldier questioned.

While they began to bicker, Teddie took the chance to skedaddle away from them as they realized the "Cleaning Bot" went else where. But even as he walked away from prying eyes, the soldiers found him once more. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" A soldier questioned.

Teddie sweat-dropped as he began to ad-lib... mechanically. "Errr... Finding broom... I was... strucked from behind. Broom missing..." Teddie stuttered.

"Oh... Ha, I told you guys this thing's a cleaning bot!" The soldier bragged as to the others sigh.

"Alright then." Another soldier sighed as she approached Teddie. "Have you see some sort of round object floated somewhere here?" She asked.

 _"Uh..."_ Teddie pondered. "... Round... Round... I am round..." He replied.

"Hey this guy's was struck from behind, right? It probably wouldn't know... worst enough, we're wasting out time, right now!" A soldier exclaimed.

"I guess... Whatever that round object was, it's probably still around here... Let's get going." A soldier suggested as they left, with the Type-1 mech had it's lens on him when they left.

Their departure gave Teddie a moment of relief. "Close call..." Teddie sighed he looked around as he wonder if he should return but then reconsiders it and decides to explore a little more. "Well, it's not like I'm expecting them to finish school so early..." Teddie guessed as he continues to explore.

* * *

(Present)

That story Teddie brought up took them by surprise. "Yeah, that's kinda hard to believe..." Chie sighed as she rubbed her head.

Naoto: "'A cleaning bot?' I supposed that could actually work..."

"Wait, wait! I'm not done. There's more!" Teddie assured as he continued.

* * *

(Flashback)

Teddie continue to explore as he entered another area with an the abundant presence of golden horn-like pipes through the area. So astonished by how big the "instruments" were he even slipped into the pipe and wound up in another area. "Whoa...! Neat!" Teddie commented with glee. As he continues to venture down accessible paths he took and hid away from the female soldiers treading by. He even slipped through a heavily locked door as the soldier went through.

As he walks down a path, he then wondered about something. "Hmm... I haven't sense any shadows around lately..." He muttered as he sniffed the air. _"Could it be that something happened to my world..._ huh...?" Teddie gasped as he caught a unusual scent. "Hmmmm... familiar... but completely different... why is it...?" Teddie muttered as he followed his nose, only to fall into a pit. "Eeeek!" A thud rang as Teddie hit the floor. "Owchies..." Teddie groaned as he pressed his head, but when he looked in front of him, he saw a friend of his in a capsule.

* * *

(Present)

Teddie told them that Yosuke was placed in a capsule, which gave his friends a whole lot of mixed reviews. "... What!?" Chie exclaimed.

"Yosuke-senpai was... was in a capsule...?" Naoto wondered.

"Now wait just a damn minute! I came here after you entered this... uh... tower!" Yosuke stuttered. "How the hell did I even end up in a... capsule... before you!?" Yosuke questioned with shock.

"Bear-lieve me! I am beary shocked as well!" Teddie replied. "I did my best to get you out, and the lock was... beary difficult..." He continued.

* * *

(Flashback)

Teddie was doing everything he can to release Yosuke from the locked capsule "AAAAAAAAHHHHH! *Clang*" Teddie swung a metal bar at the capsule and it immediately bounce back as Teddie dropped it from the shocking recoil. "Hnnnngh! I did everything I could think of..." He grunted as he recovered from the recoil. "Hm... I think I read this from a manga... if this was a sort of test tube... there must be... a console!" Teddie pointed out as he searched the area.

It wasn't long before he discovered the console in question. The problem is that he never used a computer before and some unusual characters were being displayed, which Teddie believe that it was a different language. "If only Yosuke let me use a computer... NO! They're for nerds and I... well, I supposed it's just for this occasion..." He sighed as he began to tinker with the console. _"Be beary careful, Teddie the great, one false press on the wrong button and..."_ But as he pressed random buttons, he then notices a readable name on the screen. The name on the screen listed "Yuto_ax. Clustania". "Whoa..." Teddie stuttered as he realized what this means... "That's a weird name... then... Yosuke has a brother!?" He exclaimed as he continued to pressed every button on the console.

* * *

(Present)

"Are you serious...?" Yosuke questioned in disappointment. "Teddie, you know that I'm a single child, right?"

"I-I know that! You're even single in a relationship." Teddie replied as Yosuke began to fume.

Yosuke: "You... frick'en little bear!"

"Senpai, calm down, please!" Naoto pleaded as a lot of the group laughed..

"From what you've told us, you went around the Clustanian territory and found Yosuke or that person named Yuto...?" Hikari Gojo deduced.

"Um-hm! I've tried all sorts of button until I managed to release Yosuke, and he was like a zombie when I spoke to him! Bear-naked included!" He mentioned.

"WH-WHAT!?" They all exclaimed as Teddie continued.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Yosuke! Yooooosuke!" Teddie exclaimed as he yelled into Yosuke's ear, but was no avail in response while he only had underpants on him. "Come on! I'm trying to tell you to put these close on!" He told Yosuke as he place his school uniform and other clothing out for him, the same clothes he wore back home. "I've always wondered why you told me to pack these in my suit on such occasions..." He muttered.

However, Yosuke did not move an inch as he stood there with dull eyes. "Well... looks like there's no other options..." Teddie sighed in depression as he began to lift his clothes and proceeding to change Yosuke into them.

* * *

(Present)

Everyone stood there in disgust by what they've heard. "That was... very... unpleasant." Finnel sweat-dropped. They all looked towards Yosuke who was equally disgusted.

"Well if you put in that way, it looks like you got yourself an actual butler. Color me envious-" Aoto sarcastically remark.

"Shut! Up! Now! Aoto! Yosuke stuttered, cutting him off with an intense anger shown from his face.

"Should we stop or do you want to continue?" Tatsumi asked. "It's starting to sound more weird..."

"I was getting to the part where the soldiers started to attack us!" Teddie exclaimed as he continued nonetheless.

* * *

Teddie and 'Yosuke' back in his clothing, returned top-side from the pit as they arrived at supposed elevator. _"Those ladies must of used this at some elevator..."_ He thought as he continued to constantly pressed the call button. But suddenly an alarm went off as several Type-1 mechs surrounded them both. "Y-Yikes! What's going on!?" The Teddy bear exclaimed.

"What the hell, so thing wasn't a cleaning bot!" yelled a soldier as a group of them arrived.

"Uh... Wh-What do you mean?" Teddie stuttered in an attempt.

"Hey, you're not gonna fool us like the other back their! Surrender now or else!" She demanded.

"Eeek...!" Teddie jumped as all their weapons were pointed as them. "Y-Yosuke, what should we do!?" He stuttered to him but he didn't spoke as he stood there. "Yosuke?"

"If you're not going to surrender, then you're both good as dead!" The leading soldier exclaimed as she began to cast her song magic.

"Wow... that's bear-mazing... wait, this is bad!" Teddie stated as he looks around as they began to charge their weapons. "Gotta do what I gotta do... Bear-sona!" He shouted, summoning Kintoki-Douji to the soldiers surprise.

"Wh-What the hell is that!?" One of the soldiers questioned as the Persona brought down a tomahawk in the center of the stalemate, causing an explosion that fill the area in a cloud of dust, prompting Teddie to skedaddle.

"Run away!" Teddie exclaimed as the soldiers and mech began to fire randomly into the dust cloud. Then again, Teddie looked back to see Yosuke stand there and not getting hit. "What are you doing come on!" Teddie exclaimed as he rushed back and pulled him away, eastwards into another structure.

While they left the area with the soldiers, Teddie continued to pull Yosuke away... "Is this why I've been mooching off of Yosuke? I beary regret it all!" he cried as he struggles to pull the emotionless Yosuke away.

When they enter another facility, Teddie was grasping for air, assuming they were safe. "That... was... beary... close..." He muttered while inhaling and exhaling... but then another group show themselves on a floor above them. "We found them!" One of the sldier exclaimed. "Figures you fools would enter the console room, you're not going anywhere!" She stated as they prepare to strike them with their Song Magic.

"I-We can't get caught! Not like this!" Teddie retorted as he had his Persona launch Tomahawk at them.

Much to their surprise, they duct and the missile blasted next to a control panel followed by a red light flashing and a warning blared in an unknown language.

"Wha- No, the Prome Wall!" A soldier stuttered as they went to secure the said wall.

While the soldiers were distracted, this allowed Teddie and Yosuke to slip away.

* * *

(Present)

"Holy crap, so that explains it." Yosuke muttered in a perplexed expression as they all heard his tale.

"When I think of it, I did heard rumors of the Prome Wall was flickering on some several occasions, but I didn't expect that was your doing, Teddie..." Hikari Gojo commented with astonishment.

"Aw man, if the Great Fang militia knew that was happening, they could've use that to their advantage." Aoto said with coy.

"It was still beary crazy, even after that went off. I couldn't even shake them off even after running back." Teddie continued.

* * *

(Flashback)

The Clustanian soldiers continued to pursue Teddie, the mount of damages he caused on the run was relentless. No matter how much they locked their doors, in order to prevent them from escaping and trapping them, Teddie had the explosions that he needed to escape the clutches of the soldiers.

However, Teddie and Yosuke were finally trapped into a corner between the sky below and the soldiers that trapped them. "This is it! You can't keep running forever! Surrender now or you will both die!" The leading soldier demanded.

"W-What will you do to us if we do?" Teddie fearfully asked.

"That is not for you to know, fool!" She retorted.

"We'll probably erase everything from your pretty head. Maybe make you and actual cleaning bot-" Another soldier suggested.

Leading soldier: "Shut up, idiot!"

"... WHAT!? Teddie exclaimed. "I-I... I can't give in! There's no way I'll let you erase our memories!" He stated boldy, while the soldiers were not pleased.

"Real shame, we could've learn a thing or two from you both." The leading soldier regreted as she and the others charged their song magic.

"Time to man-up, Yosuke! It's do or die!" Teddie told Yosuke who still fails to realize what's happening. Teddie summoned his Persona as he then launched a Tomohawk at them while they, at the same time, unleashed their Song Magic, causing a huge explosion that sent the soldiers back and sending the pair into the sky. AAAAAAAHHHHH NOOOOOO!" Teddie yelled as the fell into the sky. While Teddie's lightweight had him falling slowly, Yosuke was falling straight downwards without Teddie. "YOSUKE!" Teddie shouted as the wind blew him elsewhere.

* * *

(Present)

"And that's how I ended up next to the entrance." Teddie explained. He finished up following by having to hang on a tree branch, with his feet caught with it, for a day. He managed to break free from the branch and eventually made his way towards Eternus Shaft, where he found his way towards a Bistro.

"In other words... you're the one who set most of everything in motion for us... Is that right?" Yukiko assumed.

"Let's not forget Yosuke-senpai, if you actually found him before he realized he was falling, wouldn't that mean that he was actually another person that resides at this Tower?" Naoto included.

"This is insane... a disappointment from our world and a disappointment from here...?" Chie cringe.

"Don't give me that, I'm just as confused as you guys!" Yosuke retorted. "... So there's two of me...?"

The silence filled the air, nonetheless, they continued to a different topic. "Anyways, now that we got that out of the way, we should probably figure out a way to get Saki out of the Think Tank." Tatsumi stated.

"Well, I was gonna hit the hay for tonight, gonna check on them tomorrow." Aoto suggested.

"And it's still in the afternoon." Naoto mentioned. "Unless the worst comes to shove, we'll have to prepare ourselves. Think we can head back to that workshop? Um... Na na na?"

"It's Nya Nya Ya. Sure, we should probably prep you guys with some better equipment, besides your weapons." Tatsumi agreed as Aoto nodded.

"Then let's head over to Ya ya ya's!" Teddie exclaimed as he rushed out the door.

"It's Nya Nya Ya!" Tatsumi retorted. "*Sigh* He's always like this isn't he?"

"Yeah, try not to force the matter, he's that dense..." Chie replied as she and the others left.

The group now went separate ways for the afternoon. Finnel was prompt to follow but was thinking about Saki. _"She's an Archian Reyvateil? I still can't believe it..."_ She pondered as Tatsumi approached her.

"Finnel, do you have a second? I need to talk to you." Tatsumi said, sternly. "Well, when are you going to take me to Harvestasha?" He asked as Finnel stuttered for the right words. "I know now's not the right time for that, but you don't seem to bring it up unless I do..."

"O-Of course I'm going to take you! I swear I will!" Finnel assured.

"Okay... Well, if it comes down to it, I'll look for her by myself. That's all." Tatsumi stated much to Finnel's surprise.

"Uh...!" Finnel wanted to speak her piece but Tatsumi left the room. "What should I do...?" She muttered to herself as she followed to where the others were meeting up.

* * *

 **Nya Nya Ya**

Back at the shop, they explained their circumstance about their current gear to Sasha. "So you guys need to improve your stuff? Sure." She accepted despite the groups surprise.

Yosuke: "Wha... just like that?"

"Of course, I'll need the compensation for the labor." Sasha reminded them as she looks over the Persona Users weapons. "A simple additional tweaks, this and there, you should be able to utilize Harmonics when they are fighting alongside a Reyvateil." She told them.

Confused to the core, the Persona Users didn't understand the last part. "Harmonics?" Rise wondered.

"It's a special technique used between us fighters and our Reyvateil partners to strengthen each other mutually, you do well in protecting the said partners and fighting well, the more moved the Reyvateil's heart is, the more power her Song Magic gets." Tatsumi explained.

"So then, wouldn't that make us the scapegoat when she uses her Song Magic on the enemies? I mean, we'd be in the crossfire." Chie assumed.

"Why assume its a disadvantage to the fighters?" Tatsumi begged the question. "As I was saying, as she sings faster and her song exhibits more power, it also enhances our strength in our attacks, especially the Hymn Artes you use.

"Whoa! For reals!?" Kanji exclaimed. "Then we can actually break in that thinkin' Tank and grab Saki-chan from them!

"That's completely and utterly reckless, Kanji-kun! We'd force our Reyvateil friend into singing when she won't be able to keep up with us, destroying everything in front of you!" Naoto exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's going a little to far..." Yukiko agreed.

"... I'm sorry, something bad happened?" Sasha asked out of the loop.

"Hey we're back!" Junpei stated as he and the guys entered the shop, now noticing Sasha having customers. "Oh, you busy?"

Sasha: "Kinda. Did you get your dinner, I bet?"

"Yeah, you'd be surprise what their boss is having do. We're gonna go up the tower sometime later..." Junpei stated as he notices the two that they rescued sometime ago. "Hey, it's you two. You guys feeling okay?"

Naoto and Rise nodded as the other looked towards them. "Ah, yes. These two brought us here when we arrived near Archia." Naoto introduced them, Junpei, Ken, and their dog, Koromaru.

"Oh? Thank you for taking care of Rise-chan and Naoto-kun." Yukiko said to them.

"Yeah... wait, Rise... chan?" Junpei stuttered. When the Persona Users confronted each other they knew that something felt off from each other... "Oh My God! Is that Risette!?" Junpei exclaimed, surprising everyone.

"H-Huh!?" Rise stuttered as Junpei approached her.

"Holy crap, it's her in the flesh! Can I have your autograph!" Junpei requested as he took out his bat, with reaching his pockets for something to write with.

"Risette?" Ken and Finnel asked.

"Yeah, didn't we tell you? Rise-chan's a popular teen idol back in our home country." Yosuke reminded.

"You kinda forgotten the part on how someone here know's someone back home!" Chie exclaimed as Yosuke realized it.

"You guys!" Tatsumi stuttered as his eyes opened wide upon the sight of familiar faces.

"Huh...? Have... we met?" Ken asked.

Tatsumi didn't replied as he couldn't under circumstance, yet Koromaru approached him with friendly gestures towards him. "Woof!"

"Huh... looks like Koromaru made a friend." Junpei chuckled. "... Um... wait a sec... why's someone... are you..." Junpei asked as he pondered about something.

"Could she be someone like him..." Ken wondered but then turned to the other students. "Did you guys by any chance... fell into a TV...?" He questioned.

The response was that the Yasogami students had an exclamation mark appeared above them. "What...? wait, does that mean you guys are from... back home..." Naoto stuttered.

"Huh...?" Junpei notices as well. A pair of people from the same world as they are in this world of Ar Ciel.

"Hold on, you guys are from the same place as they are?" Aoto asked wanting to confirm.

"That school uniform he wears in a Gekkoukan High uniform, I recognize that uniform that belongs to another school from where we hailed from." Naoto mentioned.

"Then that means that they're from our world?" Teddie wondered.

"I'm surprised as you guys. Who knew that there would be guys like us here... go figure..." Junpei laughed weakly.

"If possible, is it okay for us to ask you some questions?" Naoto requested.

"I'm guessing it's about this world we're in?" Junpei guessed.

"Yes... You two definitely came from our world and you both seem familiar of this world. Do you have any ideas what is this place?" Naoto asked.

"You talkin' about the Tower or this world itself?" Junpei asked.

"It's hard to explain too. We were minding our business and some portal just appeared... Next thing we knew, we were in the region of Metafalss." Ken explained. "Honestly, this is like our second time being in this world."

Finnel and the Investigation Team took note about it and wondered about that place. "Metafalss, another region that stands above the Sea of Death, just like Sol Cluster." Tatsumi explained.

"So you know that place, too?" Aoto asked.

"Yeah, me and Tatsumi were from Metafalss. Ah, by the way, he's... an old friend of mine, you can trust him." Sasha reassured

Junpei: "Okay...?"

"Anyways, regarding how you guys arrived in this 'place', how did you managed to return, back to our world?" Naoto continued.

Junpei and Ken looked to each other as Koromaru pranced around Tatsumi. "I don't know... We did something when we came here and we were able to head back. Not sure what it is..." Junpei pondered.

"I think we made some impact, have we?" Ken wondered.

"Yes, you guys did." Sasha agreed cheerfully.

The Investigation, however, were still pondering the thought. "So you guys did something to benefit this world and you... were able to return home...?" Yosuke summed up.

"That's kinda of very long stretch..." Chie agreed with a pained expression.

"So then... how did you guys return? Is there some sort of meaning behind it?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah... if you guys came here, did stuff, returned home, and then came back... Shit, I'm lost on this..." Kanji stuttered as he tried to put together facts into his head.

"Yeah... it's actually hard to explain, I mean we went through a TV this time..." Junpei mentioned.

"You entered from a TV, too!?" Yosuke exclaimed.

"You know, I've been hearing you guys saying you fell from a TV, but... how the hell does that make any sense?" Aoto asked.

"It's a Persona thing, try not worry about it..." Yosuke assured, despite Aoto's annoyed silent.

"We were discussing the loud Hymmnos were heard back home, and Junpei-san... was sucked in..." Ken explained.

"H-Hey, I was just as surprised as you! I didn't know we can go through we can enter TV's!" Junpei staggered.

"There's even Shadows in this world and there's humans together, too." Teddie mentioned.

"Huh? You guys know about Shadows, too?" Ken wondered, but took a good look at the group again. "Wait, so the report mentioned student's from Yasogami..." He muttered.

"What ever the case, we were planning on heading into the tower, but we're doing side-tracking for a bit. A friend of ours is trapped here." Yosuke mentioned.

"Uh... apparently a friend is trapped in the Think Tank." Tatsumi explained upon Junpei and Ken wondering realization.

"The Think Tank? We were just there!" Junpei told them. "We're working with them, so maybe we could help guys."

"But you guys work with the Think Tank. You guys are willing to help us out?" Aoto said with eyes lighted up.

"You guys aren't bad people, so maybe we can." Ken assured. "So... what does this Person look like?"

"Hmm hmm... I got a photo of Saki-chan right here..." Teddie mentioned as he took out his cell and browsing his collection of photos.

"What? Teddie, when did you even take any photos at all?" Yosuke questioned.

Teddie: "I had my chances."

Junpei and Ken took a look at the photo of Saki.

Ken: "Uhh..." (Blushing)

Junpei: *whistle* "Neat..."

Wondering what their strange opinions were, Finnel the Investigation Team took a peak, turns out to be Saki in her undergarments, during her Purges. They all turn to Teddie with glares and nosebleeds. "This... this is my only photo, a bear and only lead!" He begged as he whimpered upon to tension on him.

"And... we're deleting it." Chie darkly stated as she wrestle Teddie of his phone, deleting the lewd photo.

"N-noooo!" Teddie cried as he searches for his photo. "It's not there... *Sob* *Whimper*"

"Uh... well, if I see her, we'll notify you if we do." Junpei assured.

After a good chat and all, Junpei's group left ahead with their supplies, leaving the Investigation Team to their equipment check. "Alright, I now have the proper materials for your equipment, including you're weapons." Sasha stated. "Let's see... Mr. Kanji's... Shield, Ms. Chie's Greaves, Ms. Yukiko's Fan, and Naoto's gun... Okay, let's get to work." Sasha declared.

"Hmm...? What about mine?" Yosuke asked as she turns to him. "I mean I don't know about Teddie's weapon, but..."

"What do you mean? Your weapon is already modified for Harmonics use so you're okay." Sasha assured. "Hmm... then again, Mr. Teddie's is another story..."

Yosuke: "Oh... okay... so we'll wait."

"Why don't you and Finnel dive while she's at it? We'll be going into dangerous areas once we climb the tower." Tatsumi suggested.

"... Now you're suggesting it?" Yosuke replied with surprise and then turned to the girls who gave meaningful stares back at him. "Uh... wanna go again?" He asked Finnel as she shrugged as she agreed.

* * *

Skit Topic: Dive into Relationship...?

As they left. Chie, Yukiko, and Rise were pondering what just happened.

Chie: "Seriously... I still can't get behind this... it's like Yosuke... has a... a... girlfriend..."

Aoto: "What do you mean? Isn't he like that with you guys?"

Yukiko: "Yosuke-kun is a bit... too nice, even for himself..."

Chie: "Seriously, how exactly did Yosuke get a girlfriend like Finnel-san, a Prince of disappointment like him...?"

Naoto: "Don't you two have anything good to say...?"

Rise: "It can't be help, being Yu-senpai's Second-in-command. He definitely takes the hits..."

Aoto: "Heh, if he's that bad, you should see Finnel!"

Naoto: "What do you mean?"

Aoto told them about Finnel's blunder before they met.

Aoto: "You girls say Yosuke bad, Finnel's klutziness is equally hilarious..."

Yukiko: "Shame on you, Aoto-kun."

Aoto: "Huh...?"

Chie: "Yeah, telling a girl's secret!? Don't you have any tact?"

Aoto: "What?"

Rise: "Yeah, you just carelessly tell us another lady's slip-up. (Glares intensely)

Teddie: "You're terrible, Aoto...!"

Aoto: "What, wait a minute! You girls get to talk about Yosuke's secret, but not Finnel's!? And you, too, Teddie!? I can see why Yosuke is having a hard time to even score a girlfriend."

"Uh..." The girls remained silent on the part.

Rise: "Still, I wonder what this diving is like."

Naoto: "I certainly hope it's not anything intense..."

Just the, the atmosphere turned grim upon the term.

Aoto: "What are you girls thinking now...?

The Steeplejack may never know a female's mind...

* * *

 **Archia Corporachy,** **Dive Shop**

The pair arrived at a nearby dive shop, which was surprisingly nearby. Same pair of pods in the room just like the one in Great Fang. Yosuke and Finnel just realized what they're doing. "Oh wait, we're actually doing this again?" Yosuke realized.

"You realized that too?" Finnel sighed. "I'm also getting the feeling that they're talking behind our back..."

"No kidding... Alright, let's do this!" Yosuke readied himself as did Finnel.

* * *

 **Dive Sequence Activation, Finnel's Cosmosphere, Level 3**

 **Initiate**

When Yosuke opened his eyes, he sees the casino-like structures once more. _"This place... the 'World of Fate' game... So I'm back...?"_ Yosuke thought as he stepped off the stonehenge. "Maybe I can spin the wheel now...?"

"Oh, I didn't know you were interested in this sort of thing." Momoko flew into his presence as he turns to the Mind Guardian. "Sorry, but you can't play."

"What...? Why not?" Questioned Yosuke in disappointment.

"Because you're an alien, naturally. But you can watch the others play." She explained as she flies off. "Besides, you'll be glad you can't play soon enough..." Momoko snickered all the while.

"Okay...?" Yosuke muttered as he wondered what the Mind Guardian meant and proceeded.

But before he stepped off the pillar, Teppo called out to the Diver. "Wait a moment!" Teppo exclaimed, stopping him from jumping off the pillar.

"Wh-Whoa!" Yosuke tumbled as he regained his balance, turning back to her." T-Teppo, geez, I almost fell...!"

"Sorry, there's actually something that I wanna tell you." Teppo apologized as she walked towards him. "There's something to note when you and Finnel entered the Paradigm Shifts together." She told him.

Yosuke: "What... Does that mean... there's another glitch...?"

"No, it's not exactly affecting you both... I'm saying this because this never happened before, even for Reyvateils... " Teppo continued. "This is unusually last minute, but some strange particles seems to be appearing within the wave frequencies during the Paradigm Shift process.

Yosuke: "Strange Particles...? Is there more to it?"

"Continuing explanation, those particles are coming from you and transferring the Reyvateil." Teepo bluntly stated, losing Yosuke in the details.

"Uh... Is... that a bad thing...?" Yosuke asked with concerns.

"I ran a few diagnostics and I eventually noticed that it happened the same for the last two dives. So far there's nothing wrong happening to harm the Reyvateil's mentality. In other words, despite this unusual occurrence, it's safe to say that there's no problems with it."

"So you're saying is that these, non-lethal and strange particles, never appeared in the dive...?" Yosuke summarized.

"Not that I'm aware of, no..." Teppo agreed. "But for now, continue where you were. I'll make sure to keep an eye on it.

Yosuke: "Alright, thanks."

* * *

 **Level 3 area: Start Square**

Yosuke eventually made his way to the area called the 'Start Square' to see the game begin. It's quite crowed too. "Yosuke, you're joining in, too?" Finnel asked as she notice him entering the area.

"Nah, I was told I can't, so I'm just observing." Yosuke replied. He looked around the see a multi-colored road with Finnel and the crowd on the "Start" panel. "Look's like you're in a decent starting spot this time. Be careful not to go to the Ghost Town Square." He chuckled as he pointed out.

"... H-Hey, don't jinx me! Of course I won't!" Finnel retorted back.

"Please take every precaution possible. Your carelessness may cause quite a conundrum along the way." A familiar face instructed as she appeared before them.

"Wait, you're... Naoto!?" Yosuke exclaimed with surprise.

"Yosuke, was it? I apologize for my unwelcome face that's intercepting your journey." Naoto sighed.

"I... didn't say you're unwelcome," Yosuke assured, but was still confused of her presence in Finnel's Cosmosphere. "... But how are you even-"

"Ah, Looks like I'm joining in, too!" Another familiar face. Yosuke turns to see Chie arriving nearby, which surprised him as well. "Oh, Yosuke. You're here."

"Chie, wait, you, too!?" Yosuke staggered upon seeing his lady friend. "Hold on, how are you guys even here in the first place!?" He questioned as the girls were just as confused.

"You really don't know anything about the Reyvateils' mind? It's easy to make the people who Finnel thinks about a lot appear in her Cosmosphere."

"Yurisica-san? Huh... I guess that makes sense..." Yosuke agreed. _"In other words, the people that Finnel sees in real life appear in this world of hers..."_ He thought as he realized a fact about them. "But... You guys don't look like you'd be big on these kinds of games..."

"Hmhm, you're right. I'm not interested in this, but now that I'm here, I'll aim for the goal by any means necessary." Yurisica boasted

"Okay, just as long as you don't cheat." Yosuke laughed with a wry

"... Speaking of unsuitable characters for this game... look at those two." Chie pointed as Yosuke turned to the direction.

"Huh...? What the...!" Yosuke stuttered as he sees Soma and... Kanji approaching the starting square.

"Soma will definitely win! Heave ho!" Said the supposed Hyuma, Kabotatsu.

"Y-your...the little pipsqueak! The hell are you doin' here!? I'm gonna dig your own grave, here!" Kanji exclaimed.

"AAHHHH N-No! W-wait! Hey, this is inside Finnel's Cosmophere... Geez, those two really sound alike...!" Yosuke panicked as he stepped back as Kanji stepped forward.

"Enough! Don't fight from the get-go! Shape up or ship out! If you don't behave, it's back to the Ghost Town!" Stated a Hyuma flying in between the guys.

Yosuke: "Huh!? Uh who are you?"

"She's the Umpire, Destiny, so to speak. She's the Hyuma who'll see to it that we don't cheat during the game." Yurisica explained to him.

"Alright! Thank you all for gathering, fellow players! We'll start the Fate Game now!" Destiny exclaimed as she continue to explain. "The rules are simple. Turn the wheel, and advance the same number of squares as you've gotten. Isn't that simple? And yet, the results of your turn of the wheel will decide your fate. Is the ending that awaits you a happy one!? Or, will there be a tragic denouement? It all depends on the roulette! Alright, everyone, if you're ready, let's begin our fateful journey." She finished with a pop of confetti sprinkled the sky.

Just like that, Kanji bumped Yosuke out of the way as he turned the roulette as it stopped at a certain number. "Alright, I'm goin' first! I'm looking forward to stopping at the 'Lay the Little Pansey Down' Square!" He exclaimed while rushing off.

"Wha-wait is that even a square!? *Groan* Then again, this is Finnel's world, after all. I seriously hope it doesn't exist..." Yosuke groaned as he thinks back about Kanji.

"See you sons of bitches later!" Kanji exclaimed at a distance.

"... Well, I'm next." Yurisica stated as she spun the roulette to a number. "Not a bad start... Alright, see you guys later." She giggled as she proceeded.

"It seems it's my turn." Naoto followed as she did they same. "Fare thee well." She bowed and left, which Yosuke looked to her with a questioning expression.

Alright, now I'm going! I'll stop on a square where I can marry Yosuke!" Chie stated as she did the routine and rushed off.

"Wait... What!?" Yosuke staggered when he heard 'that' out of any person who'd NEVER say that.

"I'll stop on that Marriage Square, too! Yahhh!" Finnel exclaimed as she spun the roulette. "I'm not gonna fall behind to you, Chie!" She declared.

Wind blew upon Yosuke and Soma as the Persona User was still at a loss. "I have no idea why Chie was acting not like herself. I mean, marriage...?" He stuttered upon the thought and sighed. "Well, At least I didn't get kicked this time..."

"That's the price of being a popular man, Mr. Bonds." Soma giggled menacingly.

"The playboy must die from being trampled by a kitty!" The Hyuma, by Soma's side, stated.

"Playboy...?" Yosuke glared at her with annoyed expression. "But what about you? You joined this kind of game. What are you up to?"

"... Hmhm. You'll find out soon enough. I'm sad that you couldn't run with us." Soma digress as she spun the roulette to her number.

"If you joined, I would curse you so that you had to go to the Ghost Town!" Kabotatsu said as she and Soma left.

"*sigh* Does that Kabotatsu Hyuma carry a personal grudge against me or something?" Yosuke wondered.

"Oh, she's like that to everyone. Don't let her get to you." Momoko reassured. "Still, I can't wait to see who falls into the dark abyss. I'm so excited!" She giggled as she flew off.

"... I hope I won't even have to bother with them." Yosuke muttered and turned to the umpire Hyuma. "So, Destiny, I can walk around freely since I'm not playing, right?" He asked.

"Of course you may. But don't touch, help, or sabotage any of the players." She instructed.

"Right." Yosuke nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll look around and see how well they're doing." He thought and walk all along the path.

* * *

 **Level 3 area: Decisive Point**

Right upon the path, the Decisive Point, Yosuke finds Finnel, Yurisica, and Soma in front of the fork in the road. _"This place diverges, huh?"_ He thought.

"... Hmm...what should I do...?" Finnel Pondered as she notice Yosuke coming up from behind. "Hey, Yosuke! Which path should I take?" She asked.

"Huh? I'm not even sure sure. Where do they lead?" He replied back.

Allow me to explain!" Said another familiar face, Rise, appearing from behind the sign in front of them.

Yosuke: "R-Rise-chan!? You're here too!?"

"*Ahem* The straight one is Safe. It might take some time, but I'll have a secure, stable life." She explained, pointed forward. "To the left is Gamble. You might win big, but also might lose a lot of time, so to speak." She told them.

"So, which one?" Finnel asked again.

"Huh... Isn't this obvious...?" Yosuke tilted his head. "Wait, I thought I was told not to help..."

"Hmhm. Empires are not built overnight." Yurisica chuckled with a bold statement. "Do what you can each day and continuous effort will lead you to happiness. See you later!" She wave as she took the straight path.

Yosuke: "Yurisica-san took the Safe course, huh?"

"Hmph... What an idiot." Soma scoffed in her costume. "Life without risks is not worth living. Dream like you'll live forever. Live like you'll die tomorrow. I shall live a life of glory, since 'failure' is not in my vocabulary." Soma declared as she took the left path.

 _"And Soma took the Gamble course. Which one should Finnel choose?"_ Yosuke pondered the thought. Then again, every person has their own choices to make, and so far, Yosuke believes that it worked for him on some occasions. "Hm... Finnel, why don't you make your own decision? It wouldn't be fair to blame me if you end up unhappy." He suggested.

"I see... Okay, I'll think about it by myself." Finnel agreed as she took her time to think.

"Good luck!" Said Yosuke as he stepped out of the squared area. "What kind of life is it if someone else decides what path you'll take?" He wondered out loud.

"Well, you could have made the choice for her, just this once. Her Cosmosphere is this chaotic because it was made from her own decisions." Momoko suggested otherwise as Yosuke tried to ignore her. She was in a laid-back position as she spoke. "I'm excited to see what'll happen, though I already know how it'll end." She said as she floated away.

"Unbelievable..." He muttered as he proceed to another area.

* * *

 **Level 3 area: Happening Square**

"... What the heck is this place? The Happening Square?" Yosuke wondered as he sees a door with a note on it, reading it aloud "'Turn the wheel of fate, and something corresponding to the result will happen to you...' That sounds kind of fun..." Yosuke commented as he opens to door of the room, finding himself in a Doctor's office with medical equipment included along with Yurisica in her Nurse attire.

"Whoa! Yursica, that outfit...!" Yosuke stuttered with surprise as his face started to turn red.

"Oh, hi, Yosuke. I wasn't expecting you here. I've become a nurse. How do I look, aren't I hot?" She replied back as she showed off her attire.

"Oh yeah! I love it! Yosuke stuttered with a delighted expression.

"When I come to Happening Square, the next person to come must be my patient. I have to perform an operation on him." She explained.

"Next person?" Yosuke repeated as he wondered. "Wouldn't that be Finnel? And... what did you mean by 'him'...?"

"Ah, that's right. Finnel took the Gamble path." The nurse told him. "Seeing how there's no one behind us, you'll be the one for me to operate."

"Wait, then... the next person is..." Yosuke stuttered realized what she meant.

Yurisica: "That's right."

Yosuke's expression immediately went cold upon realization. Apparently, he's the one to go under operation. "Ah... O-kay... I gotta run! You know, see how the others are doing!?" He stuttered, until suddenly several metal tentacles wrapped around him, trapping and strapping him onto a medical bed. Wha-WHAT IS THIS!?" He exclaimed with a terrified expression.

"You won't escape!" Yurisica stated as she approached the strapped Yosuke as he struggled.

Yurisica bent over Yosuke seeing her breast squishing onto his body. "N-No! Wait! Please! _Yeah! Yes! Plea- Wait, what hell am I thinking. Damn that fetish!_ " He stuttered verbally and mentally. His mind and heart were racing as his fetish was coming true... and that Yurisica held a very pointy needle besides her.

"You gotta make up your mind. You're seriously ill. As a medical practitioner I can't let you go!" Yurisica flirtatiously stated. She even moist her lip as she followed.

"W-Wait! Come on, you know I can't play this game!" Yosuke stuttered as Yurisica them slammed the needle to the side of Yosuke's head, frightening him.

"Shut up! Once I succeed with this formidable operation, I will have made a name for myself! Cooperate with me! Help me conclude my success story!" Yurisica demanded.

"Then why the hell do I have to undergo surgery!?" The Patient questioned as a glint of teardrop swelled from his eyes. _"Seriously, it's like I'm gonna get raped at any second... which could be a good thing... I think...?"_

"Don't be scared. It won't hurt. I promise... Okay? It'll be the first and last favor I'll ask of you!" The nurse pleaded.

"Nghhh... Alright, fine! But you have to take this very seriously." Yosuke stated. "I don't wanna die, yet!"

"You'll be fine. I'm very sure of my dexterity." Yurisica reassured as she gazed at Yosuke's intimitated facial expression. "Hmhmhm. Seeing you like this, I just realized you've got a baby face."

"W-What the hell do you mean!? This isn't funny!" Yosuke exclaimed as he struggled

"Seeing your face as you struggle like this... is such a turn-on! It kinda makes me want to pull some naughty pranks..." Yurisica mentioned with a sadistic tone.

"A turn-on..." Yosuke muttered as he heard that, causing his face to turn red... but then recalls the "Naughty Pranks" part. "W-Wait... What!? D-Don't you dare!"

"Hey, don't move. Big Sis is taking care of you now... Okay?" Nurse Yurisica instructed as he pat Patient Yosuke on the head. Alright, I'll administer the anesthetic. This may hurt a little bit..." She then slammed the needle onto the side of Yosuke's butt. *PUNCTURE*

Just then the other players overheard a scream within the Cosmosphere, wondering who was screaming. Yosuke passed out from shock.

 **"To think she said it wouldn't that much!"** Laughed a voice, within the darkness of Yosuke's mind. It's similar to Yosuke's but more sinister.

"Nnnngh... how... what happened..." Yosuke groaned as he tries to sit up on the medical bed.

"Hmhmhm. Good morning, Yosuke!" Yurisica greeted.

"How long was I out... Where am I?" He asked but then remembered. "Oh, That's right! You...! How was my operation!?" Yosuke asked as he stood up.

"Successful, of course. Thanks to you, my name will go down in medical history. Hmhmhm, now my future is set. Thank you for your cooperation, Yosuke." The Nurse smiled.

"Heh heh... So, I don't get anything for going through with that damn surgery?" Yosuke stuttered with a very weak laughter.

"Oh, you're not satisfied? Then..." Yurisica moved on into his personal space with her clevage on his chest again. "Shall I service you a little? Hmhmhm!"

Yosuke stuttered very badly, seeing how this never happened before, but soon manned up. "N-no, thank you! You already did more service than I needed today...! Have... Have a nice day!" He stuttered as he rushed oout the door.

"Oh, that's too bad. I thought I could play with you a little more." Yurisica sighed.

As Yosuke rushed outside, his face a purely red and flustered. "Oh my god! That was intense!" He stated as he breathed heavily. "*Sigh* If only I could stay like that forever... without those needles..." He muttered with his fantasies in his head. He soon shook off his imagination and took a deep breath before proceeding to another square.

* * *

 **Level 3 area: Bankruptcy Square**

Yosuke arrives at the square where this place looks like a barren town that looks like one of those old western frontiers. "What's this place? I looks a lot empty..." He wondered as he comes across the sign that meant for this square. "'You started a new business but it suffered from a depression. A huge debt is all that remains.' That would suck. Who stopped here?"

Yosuke looked to his left to see Soma crouched down and faced down on the ground. "What a fool I was. I can't believe I stopped here." Soma muttered as she drew circles on the ground.

"And you made such a dramatic statement and you're already bankrupt? You're as clumsy as Finnel, too, huh?" Yosuke snickered.

"Shut up! You have no right to laugh at me!" Soma immediately turned her head to him with her eyes glaring intensely.

"H-Hey, Whatever. No matter how loud you cry, you're a loser otherwise." Yosuke stuttered as he flinched.

But just as Soma stood there, she received an epiphany "...! Haha, I don't know why I didn't notice it until now. Hehehehe! She giggled evilly as to Yosuke's wondering. "Just following the path that is already paved? It's so out of character... I'll carve my own path. I'll prove it to you right now!" She stated as she ran off.

Yosuke: "Soma, you're...!?"

"See you later. In Happy Goal Square." Said Soma as she left

H-Hey, that's cheating! Ugh, that gonna bite her back eventually. Will she really be okay?" Yosuke sighed. While he watched Soma leave, he then looked else where to see Finnel in the same position. " Uh... Oh, Finnel!

"Yosuke... I don't know why, but I was sent to this square. What should I do!?" Finnel cried with tears shown.

Yosuke sweat-dropped "Oh, huh? Um... Do your best with what you have. As long as you're still alive, you should be able to see the light somehow..." He advised despite her reluctance.

While he let her go her path, he then went go check on the other players on another square.

* * *

 **Level 3 area: Matrimony Square**

Upon arriving at this square, he then enters a church like cathedral with a person waiting at the altar, looking like the bride. "Hello?" Yosuke asked as the bride turned around who appears to be Chie. "Holy crap, Chie!?"

"Oh, Yosuke! This is an emergency! I stopped on the Marriage Square!" Chie stated with delight.

"Oh, good for you... I guess..." Yosuke stuttered as he scanned her. _"Wow... she actually looks good in a bridal dress, unless all that meat addiction would be a problem..."_ He thought.

"And now I'm getting married to you! Thanks for marrying me, Yosuke!" Chie stated.

"Oh, to me? That's good..." Yosuke nodded until he realized. "W-wait! M-me!? Did you say, 'I'm getting married to you!?' Has it already been decided!?"

Chie: "What do you mean? The Umpire told me so..."

"Congratulations! I hear Ms. Chie's new groom is you." The Umpire, Destiny assumed.

"Who the hell decided such an important thing!?" Yosuke questioned in a panicked expression.

"That is... The law of Great Nature!" Destiny stated as Yosuke gaved a peeved expression.

"So Yosuke, I may be a meat-a-holic wife, but my wish is that we'll love each other for the rest of our lives." Chie claimed as she blushed with her bridal dress twirls left and right.

"S-Seriously!?" Yosuke stuttered as he staggered. Out of anyone he would hear saying that, it was Chie. _"Th-this has to be a fake... Dammit, this HAS to be fake!"_ He pondered.

"Wait a second!" Finnel shout across the room as she rushed in towards the altar. "*huff* *huff* I stopped on this square, too!" she exclaimed as she took heavy breaths.

Chie: "Finnel-san!"

"Congratulations! Ms. Finnel has stopped on the Marriage Square." Destiny congratulated. "Therefore, the bridegroom for the new bride, Finnel, shall be..."

The drum rolled as a curtained nearby lifted, revealing the supposed bridegroom to be Kanji. "Meee!"

Yosuke and Finnel's face turn blue as the sound of glass shattering from the realization. _"Holy crap, Finnel has the worst luck ever!"_ Yosuke stuttered in his thoughts. _"Better than that Mute, person..."_

"K-Kanji!? Wh-why is it Kanji!?" Finnel questioned deliriously.

"Sorry, we're low on people. There are various ways to love that are all legit, so there shouldn't be a problem." Destiny assured.

"But that's a huge problem! What fate would match me up with him!? Please explain!" Finnel plead.

"Well... that is..." The Umpire stuttered to bring up any ideas. "Because... we follow the principle of first-come, first-served."

Finnel: "What!?"

Yosuke: "Now that's just ridiculous...!"

"Please pardon me for interrupting your fun." Yurisica entered the cathedral, joining the conversation.

"Yurisica!? What's up with that costume!?" Finnal asked.

"I became a nurse on the Recruit Square." Yurisica chuckled as she explained. "Do you want me to give you an injection?"

"N-n-no thank you!" Finnel assured as she came up with an idea. "So... you stopped on this square, as well? Then, I'd rather marry Yurisica!" She claimed.

What!? You little Bitch! How dare you have an affair on me on our wedding day!? The nerve of you!" Kanji roared as Finnel flinched, as somewhat, Yosuke, too.

"Unfortunately, Ms. Yurisica didn't stop on the Marriage Square, she's just exercising her right of Valuation." Destiny mentioned.

Yosuke: "... Valuation?"

"That's right." Yurisica followed with a chuckle. "Since Finnel sweetly volunteered to become my bride, I'm going to decide on her, I think."

"Huh? What!? Well, I don't care as long as you'll save me from this situation! Please do whatever that is!" Finnel begged.

"Okay. Then your partner is Yurisica." Destiny declared.

"Yes! So, what now?" Finnel cheer as she asked the question.

"The 'Retaliation Square'. You can steal 100,000 DP from someone or force them to go back by 15 squares." Yrisica explained as then Finnel's expression turned bleak.

Finnel: "... What!?"

"Wow... That luck... that is so... sad..." Yosuke muttered with a pained expression as well with the other players.

Chie: "How pitiful... Finnel-san."

"And since Finnel doesn't have 100,000 DP, she'll be reversed by 15 squares, willy-nilly." Destiny added.

"Huh? Hey! You're joking, right?" Finnel stuttered as she darted at the Umpire.

"By the way, the fact that you stopped on the Marriage Square is still in effect, so your marriage is secured." Destiny included, giving Her and Yosuke twice the exclamation marks above them.

Yosuke and Finnel: "Wh-whaaat!?"

Destiny: "Okay, Ms. Finnel, let's go."

As the agreement settled, Kanji grabbed Finnel and lift her upon his shoulder. "He-lp me!" Finnel begged in a panicked expression.

"Sweetie! I'm goin' home with ya!" Kanji exclaimed gleefully as he left with Finnel.

"... What a sad little girl... I can actually imagine if I was in her place..." Yosuke sighed as he heard Finnel yelling "Nooo~" as her voice faded out.

Chie: "Yosuke... You're staying with me."

"! W-Wait, Chie- Oh... AAAHHHH!" Yosuke shouted as he turned to Chie, who was exposing her undergarments. He tried to cover his eyes but he couldn't avert his sight upon the lewd image. "C-Chie, dammit! Why the hell are you half naked!?"

"W-well, after the wedding, this would be our first night married." Chie blushed."You know what that means!" Chie mentioned as Yosuke heart is beating rapidly and his face was red.

"What!? Wait a second!" Yosuke stuttered as he tried to think. "Oh god, what the hell am I supposed to think about!?" He panicked as he tries to think calmly. _"O-Okay... As much as this seems pleasant. I..."_ He thought. As much as this Chie was willing, this wasn't about her, not even her Cosmosphere. Despite how much of a coward he acted next, he had to do the right thing. "You know what, screw this! Even if it's just a game, a man must not do this! I-I'll go see how the others are doing!"

Chie: "Huh? Wait, Yosuke!"

Yosuke ran out the door and slammed the door in front of Chie. Giving each other some space, he took a quick breather. "Whoa... Okay... I'm all sweaty." He gasped as he looked back at he Matrimony Square. "I never expected Chie to make a move on me in Finnel's Cosmosphere."

"Aw... you should have scored with her. Too bad you ruined it..." Momoko snickered.

"Hey, even though it's a game, I could never do something like that. I mean, this is Finnel's Cosmosphere we're talking about." Yosuke stated.

"Oh, you're such a square." The Mind Guardian tease as he growled at her.

As he looked towards the other squares, he decided to check out the finish of the game. Still, Yosuke was trying to blur out that image of Chie. _"Yeah... there's no way I'll say anything what goes on here..."_ He thought.

* * *

 **Level 3 area: Happy Goal Square**

Once he arrived, it turns out someone was already done.

"Ah, Sir Yosuke." Naoto said as he entered the square.

"Whoa, Naoto-chan, you're fast! Are you already at the goal?" Yosuke asked with surprise.

"Fast? Not exactly. I took a bit longer than the shortest route that I calculated. Luck was not on my side, unfortunately." Naoto explained.

Yosuke: "So, what about marriage?"

Naoto: "I have not married."

Yosuke: "Assets?"

Naoto: "I have enough to live comfortably."

"... You just got to the goal and that's it?" Yosuke asked, dumbfoundedly.

"What else matters? The best way to get a solid result is not to stop on the unnecessary squares." Naoto explained. "In the Employment Square, I became a public servant, which guarantees my future. Focusing elsewhere is foolish. Momentary pleasures do not equal happiness. It's an illusion. True happiness lies in Happy Goal Square!"

"That's pretty convincing, but sounds... boring." Yosuke replied. _"I guess that's Naoto for you..."_

"Of course it's boring!" Soma exclaimed as she entered the room, joining the conversation. "Her future is made by her own hand. Living a life like that is little more than torture. I got here on my own two feet. I never relied on that wheel. I defied my destiny and made it here my own way!"

"But, Soma, you didn't get here by spinning the roulette!" Yosuke mentioned as even Naoto caught wind of her cheating.

"Yes, you violated the rules. I'll report this foul play to the Game Master." Naoto stated as she called the Umpire.

"Foul play! You're under arrest!" Destiny exclaimed as she appeared.

"Hehehe. I disobeyed all the rules, and destroyed every obstacle in my path. Do you really think you can stop me now?" Soma questioned in a threatening tone.

"Easily. I'll send you to Bankruptcy Square!" Destiny countered as she snapped her finger, summoning what looked like Teddie in his costume and a headband labeled 'W.O.F. Security'."

Yosuke: "What the... Teddie?"

"Violation! Violation! Launching cheater back to Bankruptcy Square!" Teddie exclaimed monotonously as a Tomahawk appeared under Soma and launched her, breaking the interior ceiling with the missile flying elsewhere.

"Uh..." Yosuke was speechless of what he just witness. "So that's why I couldn't play..." He stuttered.

"Thanks for reporting game abuse. Later!" She said as she and Teddie disappeared.

Yosuke: "Okay... now I'm seeing everything..."

"Whew... Alright! I've finally made it to the goal!" Chie exclaimed as she entered the square, she was back into her school uniform and her green jacket.

Yosuke: "C-Chie!

"Yosuke, what were you thinking!? You can't escape on our wedding day!" Chie stated in a fuming expression. "Thanks to you, I was sent to 'After the Wedding Ceremony, Your Husband Escapes! Collect 30,000 DP' Square!"

"Wha-What? Is that even a thing!?" Yosuke asked. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?! You did manage to reach the goal, right!?" He asked, looking on the bright side, but Chie was still not having it. "Umm, I'll... go see how the others are doing! Bye!" He bolted out of the square, taking a deep breath as he rubbed his head. "... Great, now I'm a bit worried for Soma..." He sighed as he looked around. "Still, I wonder how's Finnel's doing, though...?" He thought as he decided to check on her.

* * *

 **Level 3 area: Happening Square**

Returning towards the Happening Square, immediately hears loud crashes from behind the door and went to check it out. Soon enough, he finds himself in a run-down apartment room with Kanji chasing Finnel. _"Something corresponding to the result will happen to you...' Hence the name Happening Square..."_ Yosuke sighed as he thought, opening the door.

"Damn bitch! No running!" Kanji yelled as he chased Finnel.

"Kyaaah! Please help me!" Finnel cried out.

"H-Hey! What's happening!?" Yosuke questioned as he intervened.

"Yosuke, help!" Finnel cried as she hid behind him.

"Wait, seriously, what's going on!?" Yosuke begged the question.

"Finnel-senpai, this bastard's your cheatin' partner?" Kanji questioned angrily as he crack his knuckles.

Finnel: "N-n-no!"

Kanji: "What!? So there's another one!?" Kanji questioned with Finnel's repeated answer.

"Holy shit... What a living hell..." Yosuke cringed in terror.

"Dammit! I can't believe I fell in love with you! You're dead to me, I want a divorce!" Kanji exclaimed as he stomped out.

Thus leaving Yosuke stupefied with Finnel crying. "Hey Finnel, are you okay? What was that all about, anyway?" He asked.

"Your Spouse Catches You Cheating. Pay 20,000DP Square." Finnel asnswered as she wiped her tears.

"Aw man... " Yosuke face-palmed. "Well, you divorced Kanji. That's not all bad, right? Just keep moving until it all ends." He reassured as Finnel walked off the square. "Now, I do kinda feel sorry for her..." He sighed.

"Really? She seemed to be enjoying the situation." Momoko mentioned as she popped her head out of his uniform.

"Huh...? Hey, how did you...!?" Yosuke flinched by surprise as the Mind Guardian flies out.

"Oh, it seems that another player just finished. Let's go see them." Momoko interrupted as she flew towards the Happy Goal Square. Yosuke soon followed suit.

* * *

 **Level 3 area: Happy Goal Square**

"Yeah, I made it!" Kanji exclaimed as he arrives. Yosuke eventually arrives after him.

Chie: "Congratulations, Kanji-kun!"

"You can do it if you really try." Naoto commented.

"It was smart to divorce that cheatin' wife. I started a textile shop and became a real trend!" Kanji told them.

"What!?" Yosuke exclaimed in disbelief. And then the three turned to him with ire.

"Hey... you're Finnel-senpai's cheatin' partner!" Kanji pointed.

"What?! So then... my husband who ran away from me was actually Finnel-san's cheating partner?"

"W-wait, it's all a big misunderstanding that's gotten even bigger!" Yosuke stuttered as he took several steps back as they continue to surround him.

"If he cheated with Finnel, then I can't let him go. I must punish this filthy pervert!" Naoto declared as she drew her gun.

"Wha- Now hold on! Wait! I wasn't involved in this game in the first place. It's incidental!" Yosuke explained as he turned-tail out of the room and of the square.

"Hey! You tryin' to escape!? Stop!" Kanji demanded as he charges at him.

"Yosuke!" Chie yelled as Yosuke slammed the door shut and escaping.

"Whew... This is insane!" Yosuke staggered as he took some deep breaths. Afterwards, he then notice that Finnel and some players haven't finished yet. "Come to think of it, the only other players who have yet to arrive at the goal are... Finnel, Soma, and Yurisica." He mentioned as he explored the Cosmosphere.

* * *

 **Level 3 area: Bankruptcy Square**

As Yosuke searched for them, he heard arguing from the Bankruptcy Square and headed over... only to find the three in n question brooding around.

Soma: "Why...?"

Yurisica: "I don't know..."

Finnel: "*Sigh*..."

"You're all here? Are you okay...?" Yosuke ask as they were still feeling down.

"Grr... What's wrong with making my own path!?" Soma rant as she blew her frustrations on a building, with a hole in the wall.

"I can't believe they were so intolerant of cheating. I thought I was being very stealthy." Yurisica assumed.

"In the end, you were all caught doing something illegal..." Yosuke guessed.

"But... I d-didn't do anything illegal!" Finnel exclaimed, with her innocence on the line.

"Yeah, I know. I feel really bad for you." Yosuke sighed but then tried to rally their confidence. "But, there's no use staying here forever. Let's go for the goal."

"If only it were so easy. To get there from here, we have to make a huge gamble." Soma mentioned.

"That is to bet everything I have and turn the Wheel of Fate." Yurisica included.

Finnel: "If I win, I'll be a millionaire, but..."

"It's the poor house for us, otherwise..." Soma stated, with their confidence blown away.

"Man... you're guy's luck are literally shot... Unless..." Yosuke commented but felt something off. "Wait... everyone else is done but you guys aren't... That definitely not coincident." He mentioned.

"Ah, you must thinking on the right track." Yurisica agreed, knowing that she and Soma weren't the only ones cheating, somehow. "It's strange, actually. I feel like someone is controlling the outcome of the entire game." She deduced.

"Really? I found it odd because the other players are my friends from reality and that they weren't acting like themselves." Yosuke theorized. "Buuuut... what do you mean?"

"Finnel, Soma, and myself are all here. Everyone else is done. Only the Cosmosphere's residents have failed." Yurisica explained.

"But couldn't that all be just a coincidence?" Finnel assumed.

"No. That is very unlikely. It's worth investigating." Yurisica suggested.

As Yosuke agreed, Soma did not. "I'm not interested. Do whatever you want."

"How uncooperative. Fine. Finnel, turn the wheel and put all of your belongings on the line." Yurisica asked.

Finnel: "Whaaat!? Me!?"

"Yes. I'll watch for foul play as you turn the wheel. Or, can you spot if someone is cheating?" Told the Nurse.

Finnel: "I don't think so..."

"Then, you must turn the wheel. Yosuke, come with me."

"Right." Yosuke understood as they head for the Roulette.

* * *

 **Level 3 area: Roulette**

They arrived at the Roulette area Soma followed nonetheless. "Alright, are you ready?" Yurisica asked.

Finnel: "Yeah..."

While they made their plans, Yosuke notices Soma waiting nearby. "Well, you're here, too, after all. Why are you so stubborn, Soma?" He asked.

"It's not like I came to help you guys. I just got a feeling that this is going to be a fun event." Soma answered with Yosuke sighed.

"Hmm, your reason doesn't really matter. So... which number did Finnel bet all of her possessions on?" Yurisica wondered.

Finnel: "Well... on six."

"Okay... Well, I don't think you're going to win either way, but if the wheel acts funny at all, you have to call it luck."

"But... I didn't win anyway..." Finnel mentioned.

Yurisica: "I know that. I'm sorry, but you're going to the Ghost Town."

Despite the moment of silent, Yosuke looks up at the Roulette and thought of an idea. "Hey... Can't I turn her wheel, like some... designated dealer?" He asked.

The three turned their head to him with question marks. "... You? Why?" Yurisica asked.

"I may be a guest and observer of this game, but I'm still here for some reason." Yosuke told them. "It shouldn't matter what luck I have, but whoever's tampering the wheel, wouldn't know that. Would that work?"

"'Shouldn't matter what luck you have'? You would only graze a fluke." Soma scoffed.

Yosuke: "Hey, I'm just saying..."

"Wait... that's actually a good idea. You must be loved by the Goddess of Fortune. I wouldn't be surprised if he gets a good result." Yurisica said inclined to agree with the idea.

"Is Yosuke really that lucky!?" Finnel lighted up.

"I am...?" Yosuke wondered as he tried to get up to speed from the compliment. "Well, I did won a few lotteries, I think...?" Yosuke said as he went into position, along with Finnel

"...What an annoying oddball..." Soma muttered as she stared at Yosuke.

"Oh, I think it's an effective strategy. They're so simple, that I'm sure it'll make a difference." Yurisica chuckled. "Although, I don't know whether his luck is in his favor or he's just bluffing or hyping himself up or whatever..." She trailed off.

"I don't think he has a decent brain like yours." Soma stated.

"Well, he may be the type of guy who does things without thinking logically." the Nurse assumed.

"You're overestimating him." The Jester told Yurisca as she continues to stare at the Persona User. "That one... Every time he arrives here, he gives off an unusual presence every time he enters this world."

"Perhaps... But he and Finnel can be useful, depending on how you use them. We have to take advantage of it while we still can." Yurisica suggested. "You have to be a little more flexible. Stubbornness will only serve to hinder you in the end."

Soma: "Hmph...!"

They soon arrived at the console where the can spin the wheel of fate. "Alright. Time to make you a millionaire, Finnel!" Yosuke declared as he stretched his body.

"But if I don't win, it's still okay. So, please don't feel any pressure." Finnel reassured.

Yosuke: "What? Hey, don't ruin my tension."

"That's not what I meant. I'm already happy that you're turning the wheel for me. I'm grateful for that." Finnel corrected.

"That's so... selfless of you. Don't sell yourself short." Yosuke humbly replied.

Finnel: "No, I'm not! You're... just special."

"Yeah... Special..." Yosuke sighed as he took a moment for himself. _"Hmm... that usually starts the Paradigm Shift like last time... I guess we're on the right track..."_ He thought.

"Hey, you guys! It's time for you to turn it. We're going to get in trouble if Destiny finds out!" Yurisica mentioned off the roulette..

Yosuke/Finnel: "Okay!"

"We're ready. Turn it whenever you're ready." Yurisica stated as Soma watched through.

"Alright, I'll spin the hell out of it!" Yosuke shouted as he held out his hands as two green spiraling orbs appeared on both of his hands. "A new skill...? Well then..." Yosuke smirked as he used the new ability to spin the huge wheel, the skill... " **Dual Garudyne**!" He shouted as he ram both spiraling orbs at the wheel causing it the spin real fast due to the skill force of power. However, with the wheel turning so fast, it created a huge cyclone causing both Yosuke and Finnel to get caught into the whirl. "Wha-wait a sec- Awaaaaahhh!"

"What going on!?" Finnel questioned as she was pulled into the air, too.

Yurisica and Soma held on as the gust tried to pick them up. "Okay, one thing that he has an unusual presence, another thing that he actually created something like this!? Here!?" Soma exclaimed as she sees him and Finnel flying in the air, screaming and crying all the way.

Moments soon, the tornado died down and the Roulette gradually spun slower as Yurisica and, eventually, Soma watch the numbers.

Even Yosuke fell face flat on the ground with Finnel landing on top of him, hitting his spine as Yosuke yelped in pain.

Yurisica: "! Could it be...? 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 9..."

Soma: "...4, 3, 2, 1, 9..."

Finnel stepped of of Yosuke as she notice the wheel near her number. "8... 7... 6! ...No way! It really stopped on 6! Yes!" She cheered.

"Ow... huh...?" Yosuke groaned as he looked up to the Wheel on 6. He was gonna congratulate Finnel, but then notice the wheel jerking, along with the sound of some mechanical malfunction as the wheel landed on 5. "5? What!?"

Finnel: "Huh!?"

"No way. This thing was rigged!" Yosuke declare. "Guys you saw that, too, right?"

"Indeed." Yurisica agreed as she then notice something within the gears under the wheel. "Yosuke, inside the roulette! From that gap, someone just glanced at us." She pointed out.

As Yosuke turned to the direction Yurisica pointed at, a silhouette slid into the machine. "What!? Hey! You little cheater!" He exclaimed as he rushed in. Dammit! It's so dark! Nnnngh... There!" He stated as he found the rigger.

?: "Nyahhh!"

"What a fast runner! Damn, it's small, too!" Yosuke stated as he made chase.

?: Nyah-ack! Ow, that hurts! Let me go, nyahhh!"

Yosuke managed to exit the contraption and finds himself outside only to see Soma gripping her hand on a Hyuma by neck. "Soma, Y-You caught... her...?" He said a he look down at the perpetrator. The Hyuma had bunny ears.

"Is she the one? She's... a Hyuma. What's your name, sweetie? What are you doing?" Yurisica asked.

"Me name is Lorelei. In charge of wheel, nyah." She introduce herself. "Me job is turn the wheel properly, nyah."

"I see... You've been manipulating the outcomes of the wheel." The nurse concluded.

"Me wasn't manipulating, nyah! Me was just working as the manual said, nyah!" Lorelei stated.

"Manual? What manual?" Yosuke questioned as he walked up to them. "Who wrote that this manual!?"

"The untouchable Consensus of this world, nyah! Cross her and you'll be erased, nyah!" Lorelei answered.

"...Consensus!?" Finnel stuttered.

"... The untouchable Consensus of this world, huh?" Yurisica repeated to herself as turn to Finnel in disappointment. "Finnel, I don't believe you think so well of us? Including yourself in this world."

Finnel: "Huh!? What do you mean?"

"I don't know why, but 'She' doesn't want us or Yosuke to advance any farther..." The nurse continued.

"She's just fond of bullying herself." remarked as she scoffed.

Yurisica: "This is no time to joke around!"

"I wasn't joking." Some countered back.

While Yosuke kept on track of this, he help connecting the thoughts. "Then, the fact that she was confined in that dark, lonesome cage was also because..."

"Maybe that was also what her Consensus wanted..." Yurisica finished.

Within a moment of silence, Yosuke had an idea what they were talking about but even he was going to help out, bringing a conclusive suggestion. "If that consensus is something related to Finnel, then we'll just have to confront it. I mean gambling is technically a 50/50 thing between winning an losing." He suggested. "I don't know why this 'Consensus' thing is abusing her so theatrically. There has to be a reason behind this and I wanna know."

Finnel: "Yosuke..."

"That's a bold speech, but you don't even know half of what Reyvateils are. You really think this will gain her trust?" Soma questioned.

"I... I...wanna see the Consensus, and ask her why she did all of this to me!" Finnel stated. "...Besides, I can't forgive her for ruining Yosuke's good luck by cheating! I can't forgive her!"

"... Finnel, the Consensus is your Holistic Will itself. You won't like what you'll find there." Yurisica mentioned.

"Hey, if it's like facing your own shadow, I doubt it'll be that bad." Yosuke assumed with a winking expression.

Yurisica: "Facing your own... shadow?"

"I know that, but... I don't care. I don't want to be trapped in that dark, small place and go through these misfortunes anymore!" Finnel declared. "So... I'm scared, but I'll go!"

The bolstered confidence of Finnel's awakened her own courage, grown by her trust and faith in her allies.

Once more, Yosuke heard a glass shatter with everything all in grey and frozen.

 ** _Thou art I... And I am thou_**

 ** _Thou Bond has improved..._**

As everything gained its color again, a gust of wind blew once more, revealing the Stonehenge flashing. "Alright! Another proper Paradigm Shift!

"She's got some real zeal this time. I can hardly believe she's Finnel." Momoko floated nearby.

"Yeah... Aren't you having harder and harder times in Finnel's worlds?" Yosuke smirked. "You were enjoying her misfortune so much..."

"How rude of you. That's not true." The Mind Guardian denied. "It's not that I was enjoying her misfortune. I AM enjoying her misfortune."

"... Scratch that, you're still a sadistic bitch." Yosuke sighed with a face-palm. Thus he left with Finnel as they traverse towards the shining pillar.

* * *

 **Level 3 area: The Stonehenge**

They arrived at the flashing Stonehenge, bright as usual. "Well, this is it." Yosuke said.

"Thanks for your help, Yosuke. I thought bad luck was something I was born with, but now I think I see a ray of hope. If the cause was the 'Me' in a deeper layer of my mind... I can change the 'Me' over there and be happy, too!" Finnel declared vigorously.

"Of course. Even for those with bad luck, it, in fact, could possible turn around. In fact, why not learn from me? If you think you'll succeed, then you will!" Yosuke advised.

Finnel: Yeah! Let's go, Yosuke.

Yosuke nodded and proceeded into the light with Finnel, concluding the game Wheel of Fate... this time.

 **Dive Sequence, Finnel's Cosmosphere, level 3**

 **Complete.**

* * *

Shortly after they both exited the soulspace, Yosuke was brought into the data stream. "Huh...?"

"Yosuke, you finished the dive. Good for you!" Teppo congratulated.

"Teppo?" Yosuke said as he then recalls their earlier conversation. "Oh yeah! Anything about the particles you mentioned.

"Yeah, take a look." Teppo nodded as she brought a screen of the SH wave chart. "Just as you entered the Paradigm Shift, I found these... these glittering... things dancing around the wave frequencies as you entered, scattering all over the soulspace." She explained. "Do... you know what they are? That could help you look into this better, seeing how these are flaking off from you.

"Those glittering things... I don't know anymore about them... Then again..." Yosuke pondered as he recalls events that transpire that related to Personas and Shadows.

Teppo: "Hm... You know something?"

Yosuke told her certain events prior to this discovery, on how these particles may be related. "Hmm... Your guy's Personas and those Shadows... and this fog...?" Teppo summarized. "That's definitely not related to anything I heard of from Ar Ciel. To think some of they're traits are similar to a Reyvateil..."

"Could that mean something? I mean that may as well be something that helps us in reality." Yosuke guessed.

"If you put it like that, those particles you leave could act as a form of a beneficial immunity... to this fog you mentioned... but that is a theory that needs to be double-checked." Teppo deduced as she continued. "Nonetheless, I didn't detect any abnormalities so she's safe. You can continue to dive, but please review this matter to a Reyvatologist when possible." She explained with a sigh of relief from Yosuke he returned to reality.

* * *

At the same time however, Yurisica wanted to discuss something with Soma. "You seem pretty motivated." She commented despite Soma's silence. "... Hey, who do you think will win this game?"

"... That's none of my concern." Soma scoff as she turned her head away.

"But you always end up helping her. It's only natural. If we lose her to the Consensus, then we must all start over." Yurisica continued."Our Consensus does not wish for that, either.

"I don't care either way." Soma stated as she walked away. "Besides... That fool isn't wasn't what I thought, he's started to become my headache." She muttered as she disappeared from sight. She also notice a silhouette that was very blurry, but enough to look like Yosuke, gripping her hands at the sight of it.

Back with Yurisica, she checked her glasses as she pondered. "... I'm curious... It's like that young man has experience about his own self..."

* * *

 **Archia Corporachy, Dive Shop**

Once they returned to reality, Finnel saw Yosuke pressing a hand to his head as he felt exhausted. So they had a converstion as the left the Dive Shop.

* * *

Skit Topic: Dive Review

Finnel: "Yosuke, you already made a Paradigm Shift occur, right?"

Yosuke: "Yeah, but I'm tired..."

Finnel: "Oh, I'm sorry. Was it that cumbersome?"

Yosuke: "... I can briefly tell you what happened, right?"

Finnel: "Just briefly."

Yosuke: "It was some ridiculous roulette game... Think of it as a overdose of the other's Mysterious Food X."

Finnel: "... Sounds like a really brutal world..."

Yosuke: "You have no id-... W-Well, it's your world, so how do you feel?"

Finnel started explaining. "Uh... I always thought I was never very lucky. So, whatever I did, it would only cause someone trouble."

Yosuke: "I see..."

"But when I woke up from the Dive, I knew that... I may be an unlucky girl, but I'm not unhappy, so I have nothing to fear anymore. If I keep fearing the worst results, of course nothing will ever go well. So, I think I should try new things more often... But that's an ordinary notion for most people." Finnel stated.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. Everybody's different. Well, I think it was a good change. If you try something big and fail, I'll back you up. So, just do whatever you wanna do! You got friends now we could probably help you." Yosuke reassured.

Finnel: "... Dancing..."

Yosuke: "... Beg your pardon?

Finnel: "... That came out of nowhere, but I was curious... And you guys said the Rise is a idol that dances, right? As a Reyvateil, singing is pretty much in our blood."

Yosuke: "You're Reyvateil, that's right. But you have to 'dance' with the rhythm of the song and music, including singing at the same time."

Finnel looked moping, assuming hope was loss. "I didn't said it was a bad idea, not with what's happening right now, at least. Besides, with that ribbon outfit you're wearing, you might actually pull it off!" Yosuke reassured as Finnel's eyes glimmered with hope, again.

Finnel: "Alright, When we get the chance I'm counting on you guys for help, Yosuke."

Yosuke: "I look forward to that, too, actually."

They returned top their group as they have a beary long day tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Pardon my very late posting, IRL stuff, work, work, work...**

 **Manage to tell Teddie's side of the story of when he arrives here. So there is another 'Yosuke'...**

 **So if I haven't mentioned this before. I was planning to have this Dancing All Night part into this story, with the Persona Users dancing, purifying the Shadows... Why, if you compared that to what the Reyvateils can do on their terms.**

 **I mentioned that from my first chapter, that I did mess the timeline up. To maker this clear, the Persona Users of this 'Alternate Timeline' Knows how to dance, after the the Midnight Stage incident that was between P4: Arena and P4: Ultimax, so you can expect the certain antagonist showing up, too... refuse to say more.**

 **Then again, I hope I manage to vaguely explained the Persona Fragments good... enough...**

 **I know some of the songs from P4D, but I was think of adding different songs from other games... Which I do not own, either. I already have a set of song to use, I afraid.**

 **Anyways, R &R.**


	4. Operation: Idolization part 1

Ar Tonelico x Persona Series

I do not own either one, They are Respectively owned by ATLUS and GUST

Including any additional add-ons from various games, anime, etc.

* * *

 **Operation: Idolization part 1**

Within a supposed "Back Stage", the Investigation Team behind the curtain felt unease, especially a certain pair. "I... can believe Yosuke talked me into this...!" Chie stuttered while she had don her dancing outfit.

"I can't believe we're actually DOING this...!" Finnel agreed with a grim expression.

"Oh, come on, you two! It's not that bad." Rise said otherwise. "Besides the people here doesn't even know us, or anything about our world, so why not let loose for once?"

"Easier for you to say, Rise-chan, I'm still trying to get use to this kind of crowd!" Chie retorted.

"I never even done this before!" Finnel agreed.

"Look, I know this whole event is all of a sudden, but we need to stall the brass in order for Aoto and the other to rescue Saki." Yosuke stated, who also don his dancing outfit, in fact, the rest of the Investigation Team wore their's as well.

"Still, I hafta wonder how the hell did Teddie even managed to stuff himself with all that stuff." Kanji mentioned.

"I know! I just stuffed everything I needed." Teddie nodded. "I wasn't expecting to show off my excellence like this!"

The group gave Teddie a peeved expression as Rev. Gengai and Luphan entered the backstage. "Well, this is something, it's like the whole Corporachy is here." Gengai commented. "I'm impressed how you managed to bring a lot of people for this."

"That's still not reassuring..." Chie begged as she still felt extremely nervous.

"No surprise there, this whole event up and running just after a word with the chairman, yesterday? It takes a whole stress-load, if not without any nerve-racking dance lessons last night." Yosuke agreeing as he and Finnel sighed heavily.

"I'm as astonished by how far you all are willing to go for Saki. Assuming that Aoto and the others might do fine without this event." Luphan mentioned.

"If this Saki-san is a friend of ours, of course we'll find a way." Naoto reassured. "Although, this IS a bit awkward..."

"..." Finnel was feeling uneasy to what she's about to do, performing in front of a huge crowd is utterly pressuring as she tensed up.

"Finnel-senpai, you don't have to worry, we're all with you. " Rise beckoned as Finnel turned to her. "I can tell your heart is racing, right? But that's the thing about the power behind a live performance. Don't think about doing everything exactly right. The crowd's here to have fun, so we need to have fun first."

"Rise..." Finnel took a deep breath to calm herself. "Okay... I think I can do this...!"

"Well, you don't have to think about it, just 'Feel'" Chie suggested.

"Hey guys! It's almost time!" Kanji alerted as the clock was ticking.

"Alright! Get ready, everyone!" Rise stated as they stepped onto the stage. "Remember, be thankful for your fans, your friends, and yourself! This is a full-blown, one-time-only performance! Now who's ready!?

"We are!" Yelled Finnel and the Investigation Team declared as the stage uplift itself as they appeared onto a supposed island with the crowd cheering on the bleachers at the V-Board Racetrack. They were on and open stage with the Racetrack around them.

"Man, of all the places..." Yosuke stuttered as the operation commenced.

* * *

(Yesterday Morning)

That morning, Aoto headed the Think Tank again in the morning with Tatsumi and Hikari Gojo. They arived at the entrance as the guards stood in their path. "Hold up, who're you guys?" Said one of them.

"We're acquaintances of Saki, a Reyvateil who's in the Think Tank. Could we please see her?" Aoto requested.

Archian Soldier A: "Saki? Hey, go ask."

Archian Soldier B: "Yes, sir."

The Soldier B went inside for a moment to look up Saki's name. Soon enough, he returned to the entrance with. "Unfortunately there's no records of any Reyvateil by the name Saki" He stated, much to Gojo's justified fears.

"What!? That can't be! Can I please talk to Raphael!?" He requested, much to his shock.

Yet, the Archian Soldier denied his access. "You can't meet the Chairman without an appointment."

"But I just met him yesterday! You can tell him it's Aoto!" Aoto exclaimed.

"I said no! If you loiter here, we'll send you all to the jail." The Archian Soldier warned.

Aoto: "What...!?"

"Aoto! Stop, Aoto!" Tatsumi demanded as he held Aoto back from taking the matter at hand.

"Calm down. Let's go back for now." The Doctor suggested despite Aoto's reluctance.

 ***Speculation**

They regrouped with the others nearby to think things through. "What the hell's going on? Didn't they let you in with Saki the other day?" Yosuke questioned.

"The Think Tank sure seems dubious, assuming they're being payed to act oblivious." Naoto speculated

"What should we do? We have to help Saki." Finnel reminded.

Teddie: "Poor Saki-chan..."

"Bastard's tryin' to play dumb, huh...?" Kanji state darkly as he and Aoto were thinking storming the place as they attempt to step towards the entrance.

H-Hey! Kanji-kun, Aoto-san, what do you think you guys are doing!?" Chie stopped them in there place.

"What do you think? I'll break into the Think Tank!" Aoto declared as he and Kanji clenched their fists tightly.

"What!? Stop! There are a whole lot more Archian soldiers inside the Think Tank. You guys would only end up dead!" Tatsumi stated otherwise.

"Agh! Screw them!" Kanji slammed his fist into a metal crate leaving a bruise on the crate. Even Aoto expressed his impatience similarly.

"Well then, maybe we can find another way? We could go around town for information." Rise suggested.

"Indeed, we have to make a move somehow. Maybe there's something that we can do." Hikari Gojo agreed as they walked away from the Think Tank.

* * *

Skit Topic: Access Denied

As they walked away, Kanji and Aoto were still upset as they continued to brood over the matter at hand.

Aoto: "I can't believe that damn chairman duped me!"

Kanji: "That rat-bastard's holding our friend away from us! Frick'n dammit!"

Aoto/Kanji: "Who the hell does that shitless bastard think he is!?"

Everyone else stared at them with concern.

Chie: "Wow, the're really upset..."

Yosuke: "Well that's no surprise, after what happened just now."

Finnel: "There has to be another way into the Think Tank... somehow..."

Naoto: "Perhaps hidden passages, maybe even go so far to get disguises? We don't even know a thing about this company.

Aoto: "... Hey, you think you guys can use your Personas? We could probably break in easily..."

Kanji: "Yeah... good point..."

Yosuke: "And we're stopping you guys there!"

* * *

As they returned to the city, they've noticed Luphan nearby making a call. "What did you mean it escaped!? ... How long ago?" He questioned on his Telemo. "... And you didn't inform me about this because? *Sigh* Never mind. I'll figure something out. It just so happen that they're here as well." He mentioned. "Be ready for that then, understood?" He stated as he hung up.

"Luphan-san?" Yosuke called out as they approached him.

"Yosuke, everyone... you guys are safe." Luphan noted as he noticed a couple of new faces. "I see that your number of friends multiplied." He pointed towards Naoto and Rise.

"Oh right! These're my friends, too." Yosuke introduced them. "This is Luphan, he gave me a hand when I came here."

"Cool! A samurai! Rise's the name just you know." Rise greeted.

"I'm Naoto. Thank you for watching over our senpai." Naoto bowed.

"Not at all..." Luphan said with a complexed expression.

"You're here. Does that mean... the Great Fang Militia's already in the Tower?" The Doctor assumed.

"Is Master with them?" Tatsumi added.

"Yes, Rev. Gengai is directing the preparations for the upcoming battle. I was sent here to prepare the weapons." Luphan stated as he then notice a person missing in their group. "So, where's Saki? I thought she was with you all."

"... Actually..." Aoto stuttered, as the group fell silent.

"... Oh, so that's what happened? If you don't mind, please tell me details." Luphan asked. They explained to Luphan what was going on. "... I see. There's no record of Saki on their end... That sure seems fishy."

"We can't just leave Saki in there. If there's no other choice, we'll just have to cut straight through their security!" Aoto suggested.

"And with the risk of failure and your death otherwise?" Naoto debated. "Aren't we trying to rescue this Saki-san, instead of being gunned down from the company agents?"

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?!" Aoto retored back.

"Actually, there is a way to sneak into the Think Tank." Luphan mentioned, much to the group's surprise.

Yosuke: Wha- Wait, really!?

Aoto: "Are you serious!?"

Tatsumi: "What is it?"

"In the basement, there's an industrial sewage plant that extends throughout the entire research facility. It has maintenance hatches everywhere, and they connect all throughout the Think Tank facility."

"Oh hey, that's great! Now we can get inside the Think Tank!" Aoto concluded.

"Talk about a stroke of luck" Yukiko agreed.

"Uh... I don't have a good feeling about being in sewage, but... if it's to save Saki." Finnel sighed.

"Luphan, how do you know so much about Archia?" Tatsumi wondered.

"Rev. Gengai doesn't trust Archia at all. As his advisor, I have to do as much research on them as I can." Luphan answered.

"So, where is there an entrance? Is one around here, somewhere?"

"Well, the closest one would be... near Ogai Memorial Pre-school."

"What!? The pre-school!?" Aoto exclaimed.

Finnel: "Isn't that..."

"Yeah, that's Saki's pre-school." Aoto said with his assumption corrected.

Hikari Gojo: "What an oversight."

"Still, each entrance is locked, of course. You have to unlock it somehow or you won't be able to get in." Luphan reminded.

"No problem. I know someone who's good at that." The doctor mentioned.

"Someone who's good at picking locks...?" Yosuke repeated.

Just when Hikari Gojo was about to answer who that person was, Junpei an Ken appeared and approached them. "Hey, it's you guys!" Junpei stated as they both appeared before them.

"Oh, it's... Jenpei?" Said Chie.

"What? It's Junpei." The baseball player corrected.

"Let me guess, they kick you guys out?" Ken guessed.

"Yeah, they said they don't even know who Saki-chan is, even denied Aoto any entry." Told Yosuke.

"Well, that's a bummer..." Junpei agreed.

"I'm sorry, do you know these two?" Luphan asked.

"Oh, they're good friends of ours, despite working with the Think Tank you can trust them." Tatsumi reassured as the samurai nodded. "But introductions aside, did you find Saki in there?"

"Yeah, I managed to take a peak and Saki was sleeping in one of those medical rooms." Junpei told them.

"Then she's must be in the same room I left her!" Aoto exclaimed with confidence.

"And the security? Naoto continued.

"Uh... literally tight." Junpei frowned. "If you were sneaking in, those guys would probably sic drones on ya, let alone getting shot."

"So we have and secret entrance and we assume to have Saki's specific location, but the security is still a problem." The doctor summarized.

"If there was some sort of distraction, then it could at least gradually lighten the load." Luphan assumed.

"But what can we do? Please don't tell me we have to blow something up?" Finnel assumed.

"That's a suggestion." Aoto agreed with a daring expression, with Kanji agreeing.

"We're not doing that you dumb-asses, are you guys trying to destroy this city?" Chie questioned.

"Then what the hell can we do?" Kanji retorted.

They all seemed clueless until a revelation hit them. "Why not host a show or something...?" Ken suggested.

"Host... a show?" Tatsumi repeated in disbelief. "You can't be serious?"

"I'm just saying. Perhaps we could show these people something that never happened in this tower, something new?" Ken added.

"Like a show or somethin'? You want us to perform a dance of some kind?" Kanji wondered.

The idea actually hit them like a bomb, especially to Yosuke. "W-Wait! Maybe that could actually work!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"What!? You're not asking us to... dance... are you?" Chie stuttered.

"Well, Saki-chan's life is on the line and don't we already have dancing experience?" Yosuke mentioned, which he then turned to Rise. "Rise-chan, I know this is a big deal, but... think you can help us on this?" He requested while pleading to her.

"Yosuke-senpai, you're asking me to hold a concert?" Rise assumed with a sigh.

"Well... yeah... but it's not like that these Archians would know anything about us. They'll think that we're just some students doing this for fun!" Yosuke stated.

"Yeah, but Senpai, it's not that simple." Rise told him otherwise. "All the planning we'll have to do, what group can sponsor us, pretty sure we can't just wing it."

"... I thought that would work..." Yosuke sighed depressingly.

"Wait, maybe it can!" Junpei exclaimed as they all turned to him. "I mean I'm working with those guys maybe I can get you guys in!" Junpei suggested.

"That's a terrific idea, we could actually sneak into the company with your help." Yukiko agreed, but was interrupted.

"Indeed, however, if this Think Tank is as important company, then their security over Saki-san may very we be under lock and key." Naoto recalled.

"Who said anything about sneaking in?" Junpei asked as everyone else turned to him with question marks. "As you can see, I'm a big fan of Risette, if you're asking about sponsoring and stuff, I can put in a good word for Rise-chan!"

While everyone had exclamation marks, Rise had a sweat-drop. "I'm not sure what's going on, what's this about sponsoring and stuff?" Finnel asked as the rest of the Sol Cluster residence nodded, being in a loop.

"What, you guys don't know who Rise-chan is!?" Teddie exclaimed.

"Then enlighten us, Ted, what are you guys saying?" Aoto questioned, unamused

"Oh yeah, we didn't told you guys have we? Yeah, Rise-chan's a Teen Idol." Yosuke told them. Everything about what Rise can do.

"Whoa, seriously...?" Aoto muttered with surprise.

"Yep, Rise Kujikawa, ready for the stage! Also known as Risette! Nice to meet you!" Rise giggled as she posed.

The Steeplejack, Doctor, and Samurai, all looked stupefied by her pose as they were impressed. "Oh, wow, that actually changes everything!" Aoto said while smiling.

"Yes... Hmm... That could actually work..." Luphan muttered as press his thoughts together. "Perhaps Yosuke was on the ball at that one. We can have the Think Tank help host your concert while another party sneaks in and rescues Saki." He suggested.

"Seriously? And I though Yosuke was nothing but a disappointment..." Chie sighed.

"Dammit, you still going on about that!?" Yosuke retorted with a peeved expression towards Chie. "Is... there no way to ask for your help again, Rise-chan?" He turned to Rise.

The Teen Idol took a moment to think about. "Is Saki-chan really important to you guys?"

Rise asked Yosuke and the others, but then turned their head towards Aoto. "I promised that I'd protect her, but if the Think Tank is gonna lie and feign ignorance, then I can't let them keep her there. That, and I won't be able to see her ever again, so-."

"... Oh, alright, I'll help." Rise answered right away, much to everyone's surprise.

Aoto: "Wait, what?"

"I mean, seeing a guys depress about his girlfriend and all and we are in unknown territory, so i guess it's fine... I can do what ever I can in my power, but you guys owe me this favor, okay?" Rise requested as she sighed.

"Aoto: "Uh... g-girlfriend...?"

"Sure, anything!" Yosuke agreed. "Though, what changed your mind...?" He asked confoundedly.

"Well, seeing how determined Aoto-kun is, I can't simply watch this love-sick love bird, prancing around without its head." Rise giggled.

"Love-What? Now hey!" Aoto stuttered with his face red.

"So she agrees to help. Now what are we gonna do?" Finnel asked sternly.

* * *

Back at the entrance of the Think Tank, this time with Junpei, Yosuke, Rise, Chie, and Naoto, arrived at the entrance with he same guards watching. "Hey guys! Is the boss available?" Junpei asked. "These guys here want's to put up a show of some kind."

"A show? Like what?" Soldier B asked.

Junpei turned to the Yasogami students as Rise stepped forward. "I was hoping to start some sort of concert... for fun. I mean I see a lot of people here and I was hoping to bring something to smile about. Is there any way the Think Tank could sponsor us?" The idol asked.

The guards looked to each other and nodded. "Okay, this way." Soldier A directed as he opened the door.

"They're... actually letting us in...?" Chie muttered with surprise.

"Guessing when Aoto mentioned Saki, he probably told them to keep him out..." Naoto assumed as they entered the building.

While Yosuke's group entered the Think Tank, Aoto and the others wait outside as the peeked behind the metal crates, also surprised to see the guards letting his friends in. "Are you kidding me!? They let them in and not me!" Aoto growled, feeling upset.

"Well, they don't know who we are and we're not from around here. We still have that bear-vantage at our disposal!" Teddie cheered.

While they began to wait, the Doctor still had concerns about the other's position. "I certainly hope that they'll be fine..." He sighed heavily.

* * *

Inside the Think Tank, the group was escorted to the Chairman's office as they passed through the main hall. "The boss's room is just through here, guys." Junpei told them.

Yet the Yasogami students weren't as fazed to what the saw inside, it's like a plain company building back home.

Soon enough, they arrived and appeared before the Chairman of the Archia Think Tank along with his Number 2 that they know. "Oh, Richa-san?" Yosuke pointed out.

"It's you guys." Richa replied.

"Welcome to the Archia Think Tank, my name is Raphael." The Chairman greeted, as he turned to the students and Richa. "I'm to assume that you know each other?"

"Of course, they were at the Moebius Factory. I recalled that they were working with the Great Fang Militia at that time." Richa mentioned.

 _"...? Why isn't she mentioning Aoto or the Doctor?"_ Chie an Yosuke thought.

"Anyways... We were wondering if we can ask you guys to sponsor our proposal." Rise requests. As she explained her suggestion, leaving out the secret plan she had.

"You want to hold a concert?" Raphael questioned. "As much as I can understand, I would like to, but I am on a tight schedule." He said with a sigh.

"Aw really...? And was looking forward to perform..." Rise whimpered as she wept supposedly crocodile tears.

The room went silent with Rise producing crocodile tears as the Chairman gave a heavy sigh in response. "Hmm... how exactly eager were you people that you wanted to hold this concert? I mean it's not like the world is about to end." He chuckled.

"Well... That, and because of a theory that me and my friends thought of..." Yosuke guessed.

Rapheal: "A theory?"

"Um... Yeah!" Yosuke continued, as everyone else turning to him with a question mark. "I mean... we all see Reyvateils sing their song magic and stuff, but what about us humans. Maybe humanity must have some sort of potential. And then it hit me... We can dance!" He exclaimed with the girls sweat-dropping and leaving the Chairman and his No. 2 unfazed.

"Huh... wait, where are going on about?" Chie whispered to him.

"I... I don't know... I'm just ad-libbing this..." Yosuke whispered back.

"I'm sorry, but what does dancing have to do with Revateils and human potential?" Raphael asked.

"Um... well..." Yosuke stuttered as he ponders what to say. "What I mean to say is that how similar we can be about drawing out power. For example, you know how Reyvateils use their Song Magic, right? They use their feelings and emotions, right? So why can't us human do the same through dancing?" He summarized.

"Huh... for once you actually made a point." Chie remarked.

"Hey, I made more points than once, you know!" Yosuke retorted as they both glared at each other.

"Hmm... hmhmhm... Honestly you have the strangest idea ever. For us to use feelings and emotions in order to move the mass." The Chairman chuckled. He nodded at Richa as she scrolled on her tablet.

"... Well, if you're willing to start concert, I'm afraid our availability is only tomorrow afternoon." Richa stated.

"T-Tomorrow afternoon!?" Yosuke stuttered with Finnel and Chie's jaws dropped.

"With little time for practice and such... we'd only cut it close..." Naoto mentioned as she pondered.

"We're already on a tight schedule, I'm afraid, so this is all we can only do." Richa apologized.

Finnel and the students were at their wits end, but Yosuke was determined to pull it off. "... Screw it... fine... Tomorrow afternoon?" He proposed.

The People in the room had all question marks and exclamation marks as they heard Yosuke's answer. "Yosuke, what are you doing!?" Chie questioned aggressively as she pulled on his uniform.

"B-But this is our only chance we have to sta- I mean to show what I meant! I swear!" Yosuke stuttered as he begged.

"Yeah, but tomorrow afternoon? We won't be able to have the time to practice dancing. You guys haven't been dancing in a while now right? And Finnel-senpai, you never danced before, haven't you?" Rise recalled.

Finnel staggered as she looked away with a sweat-drop. "Meh, maybe we can teach her on the spot." Yosuke suggested.

"Huh... yeah... with that kind of outfit, I'd be surprise if you two make a great pair for a duet!" Junpei agreed as Finnel rolled her eyes. with cold sweat.

"Okay then, tomorrow afternoon." Richa stated as she jolt this on her tablet. "So... do you have a partner for us to work with?" She asked.

"Huh? But we thought you guys were gonna sponsor." Rise assumed as they turned to Junpei, who was just as confused.

"We can help you with the funds and placing a proper stage for you, but since you're putting this whole concert thing up you'll need to find someone who can provide a business partner to help with this. Not to mention you'll need to demonstrate your proposal in order to attract the mass." Richa noted.

"Huh... well that sucked... Now who would even help us..." Yosuke muttered to himself as the girls pondered about it.

"... Can a business partner be like some owner of a shop or something?" Junpei wondered.

"Yes, anyone that can provide the support." Raphael answered.

"Really? Sweet! I know just what shop we can ask!" Junpei stated with his hopes up, much to everyone else's confusion.

* * *

The group eventually left the building a regrouped with the others. "Guys, you back! Did you find Saki?" Aoto asked.

"No, not yet..." Yosuke replied much to Aoto's depression. "That's not the worst part. They accepted our proposal, but they gave us only till tomorrow afternoon."

Kanji: "Tomorrow afternoon... for what?"

"To practice dancing! They gave us only tomorrow afternoon for us to practice dancing until we start the concert at that time!" Yosuke answered with a pained expression.

"T-Tomorrow!? Tomorrow afternoon!? That would only give us so little time to practice...!" Yukiko stuttered with surprise.

"Knowing the damn Think Tank, probably up to somethin'..." Kanji scoffed.

"So, did you all achieve what you guys needed to do?" Luphan asked.

"Yeah, Richa-san was gonna help set up some partnership with Nya Nya Ya." Yosuke explained.

"Wait, Seriously? Why are you bring Sasha and her shop into this?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Yeah, I know how risky this might get, but they need someone who can provide some... technicality for the plan.

Tatsumi sighed heavily towards the idea from Yosuke. "Okay, but if something happens to my friend, it's on you, just so you know." He warned.

"Got it." Yosuke nodded.

"Well then, we'll look for Katene while you guys deal with the sponsorship. Let us know when you guys are done." Hikari Gojo told them as He, Aoto, Tatsumi, and Luphan left.

"Alright... to Na Na Na!" Teddie pointed out.

Yosuke: "It's Nya Nya Ya!"

Teddie: "Nani Nani Na?"

"Oh for the love of- Just shut up, Ted...!" Yosuke exclaimed.

* * *

 **Nya Nya Ya**

At the shop, the Investigation Team explained their situation at Sasha along with Ken and Yukari. "Oh... you said that to them...?" Sasha stuttered with a conflicted expression.

"I'm sorry for not consulting with you before-hand, but we were kind of in a tight situation." Yosuke apologized and pleaded. "We really need your help on this..."

"I'll try if I can, but this whole thing is new to me, so I need your help, too." Sasha agreed.

Yosuke blew off a sigh of relief. "That's great! Alright, she should be here soon..." Soon enough, Richa arrives, but with a camera crew behind her. "Uhh... what's with the camera crew...?" He dare to ask.

"Oh, it's a group who scours the town that brings us the news." Richa told them. "Seeing how you were gonna demonstrate your dancing, why not let the whole tower see how you dance?"

Dumbstruck as they are, they were baffled on how it escalated real fast. "W-wait, Now!?" Yosuke staggered.

"Of course. Unless you need to prepare, you could take your time. Just a reminder that we are on a busy schedule." Richa reminded them.

"R-Right..." Yosuke stuttered as he and his friends huddled together. "So what are we gonna do!?" He whispered in the circle.

"How the hell should I know!?" Chie retorted silently.

"Hey, isn't she askin' us to dance? The hell's the point if we chicken out?" Kanji questioned.

"Seriously, I can't believe you're the one panicking, especially since this IS your idea, Yosuke-senpai." Rise scolded.

Yosuke: "Y-Yeah, but..."

"Yosuke, you said you got this, and I'm willing to trust you." Finnel reassured. "I mean, is it really that embarrassing?"

"Well, if your comparing this to your purges, then yeah..." Yosuke agrees.

"At any case, she only want you to demonstrate. And Rise-san has your songs, correct?" Naoto assume as Rise nodded correctly.

"Well... alright..." Yosuke sighed as he agrees. "Still, think I need a outfit or something?"

"Gotcha covered! Literally!" Teddie declared as he pulled out several pieces of parcel out of his costume, much to the student's disgust.

"Teddie, where on earth did you kept all that?" Chie questioned with cold sweat.

"Hmmhmm. A bear can never tell a secret." Teddie giggled evasively. "Anyways, I thought we might encounter a situation like this, so... Ta dah! your custom dancing outfit from that time!" He declared.

"I still have wonder where AND how you manage to bring this for no reason..." Yosuke agreeing with Chie. Teddie handed over his parcel and revealed to be his custom used for a certain incident, A custom-tailored Yasogami High School uniform, with the sleeves are rolled up with an orange shirt with white writing saying FEVER vertical. It also wears a yellow scarf around its arm, a pair of fingerless orange gloves, and orange sneakers. "Wait, is this the only outfit you brought? Don't tell me I'm the only one dancing...?

"This is the only one! Unless you were talking about the ladies... and Kanji. I only brought the essentials for their outfits." Teddie stated.

"This is your idea, Yosuke. Better make this count!" Chie commanded amusingly.

Despite Yosuke's unamused expression towards her, he went into the back and changed.

A few minutes later, while everyone was waiting, Richa ad Sasha were conducting business on the side. Yosuke appeared out of the back with his dancing attire on. "Okay... Good to go." He said as everyone turned to him.

"W-Wow, that's what you look like when dancing?" Finnel asked in surprise.

"Ah! That's quite cute look on you, Mr. Hanamura." Richa giggled.

"C-Cute? Come cut it out..." Yosuke blushed as the other females in the group nlooked peeved.

"So, is he going to start immediately. I'd hoped to get this on the way." Yukiko stated politely as well as demanding.

Much to the Archian's astonishment they began to setup their camera and made an open space in the shop.

"This is impressive, with an outfit like that, he'd make a decent dancer." Yukari mentioned as Ken and Koromaru agreed.

"Hmph, I could've been a dancing pro..." Junpei grumbled.

"But aren't you a little league baseball coach?" Ken recalled, despite Junpei's denial.

"Okay then, I'm ready to start any time now..." Yosuke declared hesitantly.

"Understood, we're rolling on air." Said a member of the camera crew.

"Wait, what? This is live!?" Yosuke exclaimed as the others looked shocked. "I thought this was just recording a copy for... you-know-what?" He assumed.

"Of course, it's both recorded and live. I did inform you that before you all left the building, remember?" Richa mentioned.

"Yosuke-senpai, she really did mentioned this." Naoto vouched as Yosuke sweat-bullets.

"Well ready? I have the song of your choice. Ready whenever you are." Rise notified with her Mp3 player ready.

Yosuke took a deep sigh in defeat. "Alright, here goes nothing..." He muttered as he began to dance.

* * *

 ***Your Affection -Reincarnation- DAN ver.**

Yosuke began to dance fluently as he follows the rhythm and beat of the song.

Withered flowers forget  
What they wept for day after day  
Withered flowers blossom  
In the stream of tears  
They still think of the cause

Turning misery into meaningfulness  
Changing day after day  
Turning misery into meaningfulness  
Changing day after day

Your affection, Your affection, Taking pride from fear  
Past will tell you when to make yourself a hero  
Your affection, Your affection, Your affection  
Past will tell you when to make yourself a hero

As expected, surprising everyone in the area, especially the natives of Sol Cluster as the song continues. "Remarkable, he's like in sync with the music." Richa noted.

"Hm...?" Finnel wondered as he watch Yosuke dance. _"That's strange... why am I sensing waves emiting from him...?"_ She wondered.

* * *

Elsewhere, Aoto, and his group managed to find Katene as he was watching the telemo. "Hey, there he is!" Aoto blurted as the three walked up to him. "Yo, Professor! We need your help!" He requested.

It's you guys!" Katene responded as he pointed something out. "Are you you guys seeing this? Yosuke's dancing... and it's a live broadcast..."

The three wondered what he meant and they took a gander at the screen to find out what's being broadcast, only to find out that Yosuke dancing on TV.

Hikari Gojo: "Wow, that's impressive. He'll make a great distraction at this rate."

"Distraction? What do you mean?" Katene questioned.

"Yeah, about that..." Aoto mentioned as he explained.

* * *

Highly spirited with pride  
Saving those left under the forgotten houses  
Highly spirited with courage

Taking all the blame  
Seems losing the game  
Days go by without quiet nights  
Flowers blossom When you believe  
Days go by without sunny days  
Flowers blossom When you believe

Your affection, your affection, Leaving the trace  
You know this leads to the end of the story  
Your affection, Your affection, Your affection  
Past will tell you when to make yourself a hero

And the Chie decided to step in and join Yosuke in the dance, remarkably, they dance in sync together if not for the gag-like quirks between the rhythm.

Your affection, Your affection, Taking pride from fear  
Past will tell you when to make yourself a hero  
Your affection, Your affection, Your affection  
Past will tell you when to make yourself a hero

Finally as the music about to end, Yosuke finished it with a cool and bright pose, concluding thew song.

* * *

After the song and dance ended, the Investigation Team applaud their member followed by the others in the shop. "That was amazing! I'm certain all our viewers will want to see your lot dance." Richa reassured with confidence.

"Uh... Yeah... right..." Yosuke muttered as Richa turned to Sasha.

"We can place a stage at a location we know best for your concert and this footage should suffice. Think we can use this place a practice area for their practice?" Richa suggested.

"Of course. With this, it should draw a lot of customers." Sasha's eye's gleamed.

"Well, we be preparing for your stage for tomorrow. Also, will it be possible for you to give us all an interview?" Richa asked as camera crew continued to roll.

"A-An interview?!" Yosuke stuttered, including the rest of the Investigation Team staggered as well.

"Of course!" Richa nodded. "Our viewers would like to know about you are, seeing how you want to bring smiles on their faces and all. A documentary interview and all."

"W-Whoa, this is all so sudden!" Yosuke stuttered. "And you referring to the others, too?" He pointed out to his friends. "Uh... hold that thought." He continued to stuttered as he huddle to his friends. "Crap, now they're asking for an interview!" He whispered.

"Well then, what do we do? We can't tell them everything can we?" Chie grunted as she stabbed a glare back at Yosuke.

"Can't you guys ad-lib? I mean if you guys can't tell them your 'secret' then maybe you guys can say something else? Maybe some inspirational quote or something?" Finnel suggested.

"Finnel-san has a point." Naoto agrees. "If we can't tell them everything, we can always make everything up. How about that theory you've mentioned, Yosuke-senpai?"

Yosuke took a moment to think about and nodded back at Naoto, and the returned to Richa and the Camera crew. "Alright, uh... let's see... what did you wanna ask about?" He ask.

"Oh, very good! Can you tell us who you are and what made you or inspired you to start this concert and pull this idea? Surely you must of had some sort of inspiration to pull this off." Richa stated.

"Oh... well..." Yosuke continued to stuttered as he glances to his friends behind the camera crew, saying to respond without spilling secrets, especially Chie as she pounded her fist in her palm, with a threatening glare. He sweat-dropped and continued using his usual smile. "Um... well... I'm Yosuke Hanamura! I work here as a part-timer at Nya Nya Ya and... My dad's a... Steeplejack working in the... In the Great Fang, I guess...!" He stated, ad-libbing his background.

Realizing an opportunity, Teddie joined in the banter much like last time. "What do you mean, 'I guess'...?" Teddie wondered and then gasped. "Oh no! Is Papa Hanamura not your real father!?" He questioned. as much to the residence wonder.

"Stop nitpicking! That's not what I meant!" Yosuke retorted. "And besides, you LIVE with me! You already know this stuff!" He stated.

Finnel: "He... lives with you?"

"Yeah, it's really sad..." Rise agrees.

"Geh, hearing him talk like this is... really weird." Chie included.

"Oh, come on, you guys are relentless! The camera's still rolling you know! Gimme a break!" Yosuke demanded.

"I think you should just be yourself?" Naoto suggested.

"There ain't no point in tryin' to act all cool now; it ain't like you." Kanji agreed.

"There are indeed types like his, conversationally adept, but terrible at making speeches." Naoto noted.

"But Yosuke's everyone's favorite disappointment, so it's all good, right?" Teddie included.

"Ah, I see..." Richa nodded.

"Shut up, all of you just shuddup! Whose introduction is this, anyways!?" Yosuke questioned followed by a faint sound of laughter all over the place.

"Right, this is being broadcast live..." Finnel recalled as he felt bad for Yosuke.

"Oh my, this is some great comedy. So, Mr. Hanamura, can you tell your viewer about any of your dancing experience?" Richa asked. "I mean with those headphones, you seem like you listen to music all the time. Is that the idea?"

"Uh, well... You know, I've gave it a shot before this, nothing to serious, tried copying a few fancy moves." Yosuke shrugged. "But in terms of actual, hardcore dancing... still in progress. I even managed to make it up with raw talent."

"That's very good. Without a doubt, your audience looks forward to see your natural 'raw talent'." Richha giggled.

"D-Did I say talent? Let me rephrase that, I'm friggin' terrified!" Youske winced.

"That's the prince of disappointment we all know..." Chie commented.

"Well, what did you expect!? I can't just do everything on my own!" Yosuke retorted back.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't have to do this alone." Richa giggled flirtatiously. "Thank you Mr. Hanamura for your interview, we will see you at your concert." She said as she turned to the camera. "Alright, looks like that's it for him, shall we move on to our next performers?" She suggested as she turns to the rest of the students.

* * *

With Aoto's group, they were watching Yosuke and his interview. "A Steeplejack's son? Pfft... I would've known someone who's a relative to whoever's working in the Great Fang." Aoto muttered.

"... This might be a problem..." Hikari Gojo stated as Aoto and Tatsumi turned to him.

They wondered what he meant and Tatsumi might have figured out what he meant. "Oh... Boo, that is bad...!" Tatsumi grunted.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Aoto asked, being the only one out of the loop.

"This interview is trying to reveal who they are..." The Doctor stated. "Should they find out who they really are... it would only worsen their situation."

"Oh... okay, that IS bad..." Aoto agreed. "You think we should back them up?"

Tatsumi: "I rather not want to get into their limelight and all..."

* * *

"Alright, does anyone else want to hold an interview?" Richa asked.

"Um... Oh, alright, let's just get this over with... Holy crap, this is literally nerve-racking..." Chie stuttered as she stepped forward in front of the cameras. "Uh, what's up everyone! My name is Chie Satanoka. I'm friends with Yosuke, Rise, and Yukiko... Oh, and Yukiko's been my best friends since we were little kids! Um... I'll give it my all on stage!" She boasted with a thumbs-up.

"... That's it?" Kanji asked.

Chie: "Yep, that's it."

"Why don't you talk a little more? Isn't there anything else you want to say?" Richa assume.

"Um... I don't exactly have anything else to say." Chie stated.

"Well... This sort of simplicity does somewhat suit you, Senpai." Naoto concluded.

"Yeah, but it's a bit TOO simple. There's plenty of things to say." Yosuke pointed out.

"Ugh, like what?" Asked Chie.

"Like that fact you like mean, or... What your favorite kind of meat is!" Teddie answered delightfully.

"What, I'm the 'meat' girl now!?" Chie retorted in a infuriated matter.

"Oh, how about Kung Fu? You should talk about Kung Fu, Chie!" Yukiko suggested. "You've been training pretty hard haven't you? Back home and all."

Chie: "Oooh! Now that I can talk about!"

"Kung... Fu...?" Richa wondered as the rest of the camera crew looked to each other with confusion. "I'm not familiar with that, unfortunately."

"Um, it's a form of martial arts she... developed herself. The self-defense kind, without actual weapons if you know what we mean." Yosuke said hoping they'd by it, which they did.

"Yeah! Right now, I'm making up the move called the Brazilian kick!" Chie stated, much to the viewers confused expression.

"An expert technique where you change your kick's direction, correct?" Naoto described. "It's impressive, but... where would you use it?"

Well, stuff like fighting Sha- ... uh, well, you know...?" Kanji stuttered for the right words.

"Against the Clustanians?" Richa guessed.

"Um... yeah! With move like mine, we have to be unprdictable if we want to get the advantage against our enemies." Chie answered.

"Why that is very true!" Richa agreed. "It's impressive that you look so diligent on your training."

"Why thank you! I always like watch shows that have Kung Fu and other martial arts. I usually train hard whenever I have free time, especially when I can use on someone..." Chie added as she turned to Yosuke.

"Wha-Why are you looking at me!? That's not funny!" Yosuke exclaimed in an irritant tone.

"You have my condolences..." Finnel apologized.

"Training whenever you have free time? Chie-senpai, are you taking proper measures against sunburns?" Rise asked, looking worried. "You should take care of that. If you're reckless, then you're going to get skin problems...!"

"True, a lady's beauty is still important above most of everything in a girl's life." Richa agreed.

"So much for staying on topic..." Kanji sighed.

* * *

"Um, then... how about Yukiko-senpai!" Rise suggested as Yukiko stepped up.

"Hello, I am Yukiko Amagi. I'll do my best not to get in my friend's way." Yukiko greeted to crew in a graceful manner.

"Yeah, Yuki-chan! Graceful... Elegant... Beautiful! A real idol of femininity!" Teddie cheered as well as whistling. "Her house is a traditional-"

"He meant to say her house has a traditional look." Yosuke stated. "Ehehehe... Well, if Yukiko tells everyone she's gonna be on stage, a lot of people are gonna be glued to their seats."

"Ah, I see..." Richa noted. "She does have that calm feeling she holds. Seeing how this is live, naturally means you'll be seen by people you know." She mentioned.

Investigation Team: "I certainly hope not..."

"Hey, seeing that we're going to do this, it's better than not being noticed, right?" Finnel mentioned with uncertainty.

"Well, it's not like the Midnight Channel, where everyone ends up seeing the parts of us we hate the most." Chie replied back.

Kanji: "... That was pretty rough..."

"Could we please... avoid that subject? We'd only be rubbing salt on our wounds..." Naoto pleaded.

"Um... Y-Yeah, we gotta stop being distracted! After all, this is supposed to be all about Yukiko-senpai!" Rise agreed, trying to dismiss that part as she nodded to Yukiko.

"So, Ms. Amagi, do you have any experience dancing?" Richa asked. You seem to look like one of those traditional kind an such."

"Yuki-chan is pretty good with hand fans... Oh, but maybe she's already caught Saturday night fever!" Teddie assumed.

"What is this, the seventies? Teddie, have you really been here long enough that you can make such a reference?" Yosuke questioned.

"I've performed... Traditional Dancing before, but it's very different from dancing we're talking about." Yukiko stated. "In that sense, I didn't had much experience dancing before, but I was taught by a magnificent teacher." She turned to Rise.

"Oh stop, your making blush!" Rise giggle as she supposedly blushed.

"Oh, by the way, this is completely unrelated, but I've also been studying cooking!" Yukiko included much to the shock of the guys.

"C-Cooking? D-Do we really gotta talk about that now!?" Kanji stuttered, followed by Teddie's ramblings with a pained expression.

"I'm not even sure what you guys are talking about." Finnel followed.

"Oh, that's interesting. So you have a knack for some home cooking? Maybe one of these days." Richa suggested, despite the guy's reluctance.

"Dude... W-We can't let this go, right?" Yosuke motioned.

"Well, it's gonna be incredible, alright... Almost as much as her hospital bills..." Kanji imagined. Even Teddie stuttered to their vote against serving Mysterious Food X.

"Yeah, we're survivors of last year's dishes, We can't let there be any more victims...!" Yosuke agreed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chie asked as she notice the guys mumbling in a corner.

"Oh, uh... Nothing! Absolutely nothing at all!" Yosuke denied all the way.

"Hmm...? Well, alright. Thank you for your cooperation, Ms. Amagi.

* * *

"Oh... Hmm... I guess I'll go next." Rise declared as she stepped forth in front of the cameras.

"Woooooo! We've been waiting for you Rise-chan!" Teddie cheered.

"Hi there! It's the one, the only, Risette!" Rise stated as she posed. "You can guess that I'm also gonna perform at the concert, so I will see you there!"

"Whoa...! It's really Risette!" Yosuke stuttered in awe.

Finnel: "... Risette...?"

"Rise-chan's stage name." Teddie explained. "Idols need stage names that shows their audience the appeal of the names in front... well I don't know much about that, but Rise-chan's our lovely idol!"

"Wow... an now I'm gonna have to step up..." Finnel muttered.

"You gettin' all starstruck, Finnel-senpai?" Kanji wondered and realized something else. "Er... hold on. The heck are you doin' with all that Risette crap? I thought this wasn't about talkin' to your fans. It was somethin' for us to have for ourselves!" He recalled.

"That's true... Your audience will need a message from you, not as this... Risette but as Ms... umm..." Richa stuttered as she didn't recall her name.

Rise: "Rise Kujikawa."

"Y-Yes, Ms. Rise Kujikawa.

"Oh, that's right...! Sorry... Forget all that! Let me take it again from the top!" Rise suggested as she began to say her piece once more. "Umm... I'm Rise Kujikawa, and... I... I'm the one who helped my friends in their dance lessons."

Oh, so you're the one who taught Mr. Hanamura with his dance?" Richa guessed as he looked at Yosuke on the side. "I can see how this young man can dance so joyfully, it's really cute."

"S-Stop, you're actually making me blush!" Yosuke smiled with certain stares leering on him.

"Yep, well... a lot has happened last year, and taking a break from work... So I stayed with... my friends over in the... Great Fang. I met my friends that time and they gave me the courage for me to perform in this upcoming concert. So now, I'm confident that I'm ready for this!"

"So you've wanted to perform for us long before?" Richa assumed. "I see... it was unfortunate that the war in the Great Fang couldn't allow you, but I'm glad to see that you're so resolute for this." She assured with Rise's friends rooting for her.

"Thank you very much! But still... I'm starting to realized a year is a lot to lose. New breeds are getting to be big names now, seeing that we're the first humans to try to do something kinda similar to Reyvateils." Rise said as started to frown. "I couldn't get any starring roles in shows and all, and things haven't been going my way for a while..."

Yosuke: "U-Uh... Rise, you okay..."

Junpei: Risette...!

"I'm... I'm scared... Even if I can make it into the entertainment industry... would there still be a place for me...?" Rise started to weep all of a sudden which made everyone worried. "Please... I need all of you with me... o-or else I... I...!"

Finnel: "Rise..."

"Wha...! Wh-What're ya cryin' about!?" Kanji questioned with stuttered in his sentence. "We already told ya, we're doing this together, dammit!"

"That's right! We know you can do it, Rise-chan! You're not gonna lose to anyone else!" Chie rest assured. "We're gonna be right there with you, supporting you one hundred percent! We'll do our best!"

Suddenly, Rise wiped her tears and smiled brightly. "I-I'm kidding! Sorry... I gotta practice my acting, don't I?" She giggled as most of everyone staggered by surprise. "When we go on stage, I need all of my skills ready to go!" She told them.

"Th-That was all an act!?" Ken exclaimed. "I actually fell for that..."

"I thought she was crying for reals!" Finnel agreed.

Junpei: "Me too! Wow, now that's Risette for you...!

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Everyone had mix reviews about Rise.

"Oh wait, that part was an act?"

"She's cute. She actually got me there..."

"Wow... Is she gonna perform? I'd love to see her dance."

Even Aoto, Tatsumi and Hikari Gojo were as equally baffled if not impressed. "That was an act!? She almost gave me a heart attack!" Aoto grunted with a smirk.

"Even I thought something was wrong." Tatsumi agreed.

"To think a lot of people believed her for a second. I guess we're too nice..." The Doctor sighed.

* * *

"Sorry! But... it was kind encouraging to see you all get so worried about me." Rise assured them with a delightful smile. "Thank you, everyone! For real this time from the bottom of my heart."

"Honestly, I never been into this showbiz before, but those types are really scary..." Finnel sighed. "I mean... crying on the spot..."

"Trust me, I really am scared about performing like this. That part was true." Rise mentioned with a wry smile. "So that's why I'm asking you all with me." She requested as her friends nodded.

"Oh ho ho? Kanji, is that a tear in your eye?" Teddie asked as he looked to him. Kanji had tears flowing.

"Sh... Shut the hell up! Of course I'd be worried!" Kanji answered aggressively. It was shown that Kanji's eyes were swelling. "I thought she was hurtin'!"

"Aw... I'm sorry, Kanji. Did I really overdo it?" Rise wondered.

Finnel: "Pretty much..."

Richa: "Not bad, Ms. Kujikawa..."

* * *

"Okay then, I think it's Teddie's turn now." Rise motioned as the bear stepped forth.

Alriiiight! Time to show all my honeys what a heartthrob bear I am!" Teddie declared as he stripped out of his bear costume, revealing his human form.

"Oh my, such a cute and handsome man!" Richa gasped with surprise.

 _"Oh man, I can guess how much secrets he'll reveal with out any slip-ups..."_ Yosuke pondered, looking worried.

"Well, my Teddie fur is off for all you lovelies, so I shall come clean, and show you my true, naked self!" Teddie declared as some of his friends sheered him on.

"Ah yes, the self-proclaimed bear, I hear. I was under the impression that you were more intimidating or something." Richa assumed.

Yosuke: "Well, that's... a long story..." Yosuke stuttered with a weak laugh.

"From an objective standpoint, though, I think it's fair to say Teddie's appearance is rather attractive. He did won a pagent by a unanimous vote, after all..." Naoto mentioned.

Finnel: "S-Seriously?"

"That's impressive! He does have that whole androgyny angle. I can see how that would help." Richa commented, seemingly buying it much to the Persona User's surprise. "Although, wouldn't that makes all this 'bear' business make less sense?"

"Rikky, you're overthinking it! I'm just plain old Teddie." Teddie reassured.

"'Rikky'...? Oh man, he's gonna turn heads at this point..." Yosuke muttered to himself.

"Teddie...? Oh! You mean how teddy bears are intended to be more cute than intimidating?" Richa guessed.

"Well, that's not a bad angle, that bear looks as cute as those Gergos back home." Sasha nodded along with Ken giving a shrug.

"... That guy's sliding by even though there's no actual conversation going. How the heck is that even possible?" Junpei asked the Yasogami students.

"I asked the similar question a while back, I don't even know how myself." Yosuke sigh.

"It's hard to say anything about Teddie in general, so I say we should just leave it at that." Chie added as they watched Teddie's interview.

"But more importantly let me tell you my tale." Teddie said as he began. "I was all alone inside my house, but when Sensei and Yosuke came, everything changed!

Everyone were staring at Teddie and caught the students by surprise about what he said. "Wait... did he just..." Yosuke stuttered.

"Yep, I was held captive in my own home, glue my eyes upon a telemo and thought my life in isolation, until Sensei and Yosuke came." Teddie stated. "It looked like the were having fun, whatever they were doing, so I thought, 'maybe I could join in on the fun' and a they accepted me with open arms!"

The Yasogami students were baffled on how he ad-libbed the whole story of himself without revealing their secrets. "Huh... He's usually in-character so often..." Yosuke mentioned with a confused expression.

"Yeah, he does wear that mascot costume around everywhere. Part of all that stuff!" Kanji nodded.

"Indeed, theming is a important part of of the industry." Richa agrees. "Like a Reyvateil's Song Magic, if you want to really express your feelings, you'll need a solid foundation for it.

"It's kinda like... 'Use power in your heart, own the stage, reach out, and grab your audience's souls!'" Rise repeated what her manager said some time ago.

Finnel: "The power in your heart, huh...?"

* * *

With the interview going on. Aoto and the others were watching from another screen, which also got Katene to ponder. "Hey, I've been wondering... those guy's power."

"You still wonder what their powers is like?" Hikari Gojo recalled. as the others listen in.

"Well, it's just for the very first time, I've never seen their kind before. Humans with abilities unknown to our own." Katene agreed.

"From what they told us about their Persona abilities, it looks like they're using power in their hearts to draw out their abilities. In similar comparison of the same ego, they use their mind and willpower to summon their personas and Reyvateils uses their feelings and emotions, all four of those concepts are of the ego itself." The Doctor theorized. "The only differences are that the Persona Users don't draw their abilities from the Tower, but their own mind and spirit... or so I believe.

"That is so fascinating... Now I have to wonder how they got their Persona abilities." Katene pondered.

"Honestly, I am kinda jealous... they have the potential to fight back the Clustanians." Aoto mentioned in a depressed tone.

Luphan said nothing however, watching the interview about the Persona Users.

* * *

"Alright, how about Kanji?" Rise asked as Kanji stepped forward.

"Awright! I'm goin' for broke!" Kanji declared. "Kanji Tatsumi, Yasogami High School, second-year! My family runs the textile shop, Tatsumi-"

Just then Yosuke and Chie suddenly jumped on Kanji, in order to keep him quiet. "Um... can you hold on a sec...?" Yosuke asked as he, Chie and Kanji huddled in once more. "You idiot, you almost blew your own cover!" Yosuke grunted.

"Wha, wait whaddya mean!?" Kanji retorted.

"Don't just throw around your background. You have to ad-libed the whole thing!" Chie stated silently.

"Well, how the hell do I ad-lib!?" Kanji growled.

"I dunno... um... Make something up! Nothing about our school or town, at least!" Yosuke staggered as he and Chie backed away.

"Tch..." Kanji scoffed as he returned to the interview. "Um... Yeah, my family run a textile shop...? And my hobbies is, uh... It's knitting cute shit! So adorable, you'll get diabetes!" He stated as he then scratched his hair. "I was all embarrassed at first, cause I thought men like me weren't s'posed to like that kinda stuff. But I met my friends, and they accepted me... So I decided that from now on, I'm just gonna be me!" He declared. "Th-That's all!

The students gave a sigh as they supposedly dodged a bullet.

"Oooh, Kanji... you always have so much girl power!" Teddie commented followed by snickering.

"Yeah, I mean, prepping that wedding dress back then, it literally showed the best out of Kanji." Yosuke recalled.

"Is that so? Maybe I could ask for a commission on a occasion..." Richa mentioned.

"Y'know, though, just looking at one of Kanji-kun's dolls always makes me feel better. They're so good, it's hard to believe they're made by someone who look like that." Chie recalls.

"Looks like WHAT!? What, you're all just trash-talking me now?" Kanji questioned aggressively.

"Kanji-kun's a good cook, too!" Yukiko included. "He was the one who gutted a fish when we had a hot pot together. When I saw him standing there holding a cleaver, though, I almost called the authorities on instinct."

"D-Don't call the cops on me! Can't I get a normal compliment instead of this backhanded crap?" Kanji pleaded as murmur of laughter rung across the whole Corporachy, weighing the humor of this interview. "Dammit..."

"Oh, not to mention, Kanji loves everything fluffy and fuzzy." Teddie added. "When I'm in my Teddie fur, I always have watch out, or he'll try to touch my bear booty! So scandalous..."

Finnel: "You... do...?"

Yosuke: "Called it."

"Oh, son of a- It's been a friggin' year and you're STILL sayin' that crap!? Get over it!" Kanji demanded as the sound of laughter increased. "Argh! Look, if you punks gonna butt in, ain't you gonna at least try to talk about my good points!? I've been with you guys for a damn long time now! There's gotta be somethin' good about me!"

"Kanji's good points? But, I haven't met you before." Finnel recalls.

"Yeah, I never thought about it." Teddie agrees, while pissing Kanji off.

Kanji: "Well think about it, dammit! Like all the time! I mean, maybe not all the time, but... Y'know!"

"Um... From what I see in him is that he's... very kind. He's can take care of other and... can endure a lot of stuff... I think..." Finnel guessed.

"Finnel-senpai..." Kanji stutters as he turns to the camera. "Y-Yeah, see? SEE!? What she said! You're awesome, senpai! Hell, I even got a rush outta that little did at the end there!"

"Kanji, please. Too much information. Not everyone needs to know about your latest fetish..." Yosuke reminded.

"WH- The hell did THAT come from, huh!?" Kanji exclaimed.

"Oh my, you seem really close." Richa giggled. "So, Mr. Tatsumi, do you have any dancing experience?

"Well yeah, Rise helped me out and I was able to dance my own style." Kanji told her.

Richa: "Your... own style?"

"We were a bit surprised. We are all separate people so we have our own style." Naoto noted.

"Yeah, I mean, kinda, yeah... And I been thinkin' it'd be good to keep all limber and stuff. So I'd do a ton of leg stretches after takin' a bath... Oh yeah, and sometimes I do a sumo stomp or two." Kanji explained.

"... Is that dancing...?" Finnel whispered to Chie.

"I highly doubt it..." Chie replied.

"But Kanji's tall, and he's got a lot of upper body can do really dynamic and aggressive stuff." Rise reminded. "He'd look like a professional if we put in some power moves. It was fun teaching him."

"Hell yeah! Hit me! Gimme everything you got!" Kanji dared as the male audience all immediately had disgust in their expressions.

"... Holy shit... Now I can't hear that kid saying 'hit me' without thinking of something completely wrong..." Junpei stuttered with a pained expression. "Ugh... I can't unhear it now!

Ken: "What?"

"Wha- now you're sayin' that my face, punk!? One more word, and I swear I'm gonna deck you!" Kanji threaten in an irritated state.

"Alright, alright, that's enough of that! Thank Kanji!" Rise calmed him down as he mumbled away.

"He's quite the man of you little group." Said Richa, amused by Kanji's personality. "Anyways, is there anyone else wanting to interview?"

"I suppose it's my turn?" Naoto stated as she stepped forward.

"Wooo! We'v been waiting for you! The Legendary Detective Prince!" Teddie cheered.

"Let's see... Hmph. If this was a press conference, I wouldn't be nervous, but I don't know where to begin..." Naoto sighed as she took her cap off."

"What are you saying? There's all kinds of cool stuff you can talk about." Yosuke recalled. I mean you're only a year younger than us, but you're a real, professional detective."

"Yeah, that's right. Nao-chan's reaaaaaally smart!" Teddie agreed. "And on top of that, she seems so cool and frosty on the outside, but she's really a cute girl on the inside!"

"She...? She's a girl?" Richa recalled as she took a closer looks at Naoto. "Oh! Hmm... you do look more feminine when someone looks closely..." She nodded.

* * *

The audience were baffled to realized Naoto was a girl, even Aoto. "Whoa, What!? That dude's a chick!?" He exclaimed.

"I see she has no problem revealing... her gender..." Tatsumi muttered.

* * *

"Well, to elaborate... I am studying to become a full-fledged detective, which goes down my bloodline for generations.

"Come to think of it, Naoto-kun didn't tell us that when we first met." Yukiko mentioned.

"Didn't tell us? More like she put up tons of walls and went on a full lockdown. We couldn't get to know her for a while." Kanji stated.

"Probably because you aren't exactly easy to talk to either, I mean that stare of yours..." Yukari guessed.

Kanji: "Huh? Seriously?"

"That's correct. At the time, I was already working with adult colleagues in... the... Great Fang." Naoto ad-libbed with a doleful expression. "And I was working quite hard to ensure I wouldn't be taken lightly just because I was a 'child' or a 'girl'. I was certainl;y puting on a front, in hindsight. After all, I'm still young and assuredly a girl."

Finnel: "Naoto..."

"Hey, everyone's got times they tried to act all cool. It's being able to admit that stuff that means you've grown, right?" Kanji pointed out, including the other students agreeing, too.

"It's a beary great deal. We're here now because we faced ourselves then!" Teddie stated blissfully.

"Um... so... It may not be the best time to mention this, but to be frank... I'm not confident at all about with the idea of dancing." Naoto explained. "I have experience with ballroom dancing, but I doubt it's something needed for this concert..."

"Hmm... Ballroom dancing..." Richa pondered upon the subject. "It's still experience is it not? Then again... that might be challenging to endorse the audience."

"It's fine. I do have a teacher that I know of that can help me to point out the steps for me." Naoto reassured.

"I'm still gonna be tough on you, so be prepared." Rise reminded, much to Naoto's digress."Alright... I think we... did we cover everyone?" She wondered.

* * *

"I think we forgot someone..." Yosuke mentioned.

"That's right our Sensei!" Teddie exclaimed.

"Sensei? I have been hearing that word several times now, is he here?" Richa asked.

"He's our friend, technically, he's our leader in some cases, but we can't seem to contact him somehow." Chie told her.

"I see. That's unfortunate." Said Richa.

"What? I meant Finnel." Yosuke recalled as everyone had exclamation marks above them, with a additional exclamation mark on Finnel herself.

Finnel: "W-Wait, me!?"

"Um... well, you wanted to try dancing, and a spot is left open. Think you can do this?" Yosuke requested.

"Oh, so you're with the dancing crew? Well then, can you tell us what you tell us about this concert?" Richa asked as the camera crew turned to her.

"Huh!? Um... uh..." Finnel stuttered as she turns to the Investigation Team who were as panicking as she is. "W-Well, I happened to join their group because it seemed fun and... interesting... Seeing that I'm the Reyvateil in the group, I thought I can work my magic with their dancing and all..." She told them.

"Oh, so you're the Reyvateil in their group?I was wondering how you and your friends were going to pull this off and you must be their ace in their sleeves?" Richa assumed.

"Um... well..." Finnel stuttered as she sweated bullets.

"Oh, she's new to all of this, so we were planning on teaching her on how to dance." Rise declared amusingly.

Finnel: "Huh...?"

"Yeah! Filly-chan's our newest of friends and she has never danced in her life!" Teddie mentioned.

"Well, we NEVER did see her dance before, she might as well some klutz or somethin'..." Kanji assumed.

Finnel: "What, hey!?"

"Hmhmhmhmhm... this may be fun for to teach her some moves. I can imagine." Yuikiko agreed as she tries to to hold her laughter in.

"Have Reyvateils even dance before? This could be the first, unless, she mess up badly, then that would be embarrassing..." Chie sighed.

"Wha-... Why are you being so mean to me!?" Finnel questioned their insults.

"That's just them grilling you, some reason it happens to me all the time." Yosuke sighed.

"Seriously? Some friends you guys are..." Finnel brooded as they all laughed.

"Regardless, she is our newest member to our team, so we're going to teach how to dance. Although, we don't exactly have so much time so the best we can have her is to have... sing." Naoto explained.

"I see. Now that would be interesting." Richa commented.

"Um... I wanted to see and feel what dancing's like. They say that it's another way to express their feelings." Finnel said.

"Hmm... that's true. That seems to be an interesting theory. But by any chance do you have any dance experience?" Richa asked.

"No. Next to nothing, really." Finnel shook her head. "But they did say they were were gonna teach me, so I have believe them." She said with confidence... with everyone staring at her. "Um... hey, this is kinda getting a litte... embarrassing..."

* * *

With that out of the way, the Investigation Team gave their relief and smiles.

With all well and done, it just so happened that there was no one left to interview. "Huh? Did we cover everyone?" Rise looked around.

"It looks like everyone who's dancing had a turn... I'm not sure it was exactly a display of our resolution, though." Naoto sighed.

"It's fine, either way. Honestly, I kinda think it's better all casual like this." Yosuke assured. "Besides we're all pumped up to help Finnel with dancing."

Finnel: "Huh H-Hey!"

"I can't wait to see Filly-chan dancing!" Teddie cheered.

"Yes, this should be fun to see." Yukiko agreed.

"W-wait wait!" Finnel stuttered. "I know that this whole concert's tomorrow and all, but how are you guys gonna help me!?"

"Whaddya mean? We were gonna teach you the old fashion way." Kanji told her.

"What like diving?" Finnel guessed.

"No, plain old teaching. Rise will help you." Yosuke stated as she turned to the teen idol.

"Don't worry about the small details, I'm gonna work you hard." Rise declared.

"Wh-What are you gonna do to me!? Don't tell you have some sort of Hymm Crystal to download on me...!" Finnel panic, despite the Investigation Team's baffled confusion.

"What? I meant teaching you dancing. You know lectures and physical arm movement and such..." Rise told Finnel, what teaching dancing is about. "Yeah, something like that."

"Oh! Uhh..." Finnel stuttered as she realized what Rise meant.

"Well then, I hope to see you at the concert. We'll make sure to prep the stage just for your fitting." Richa told them as she departed with the camera crew.

Once she and camera crew departs, Everyone in the shop gave a sigh of relief that was over. "Okay... now what?" Kanji asked.

"Well, we're already in this we might as well see this through..." Yosuke stated with pained expression.

"We're still holding you accountable for this." Chie mentioned giving Yosuke a heavy sigh.

"So shall we start working on our performance? We'll need to warm up and practice what we already know." Naoto stated.

"Don't forget, Finnel-san's still gonna need some dance lessons herself." Yukiko included.

"We should probably wait for Aoto and the others. They'll need to know what's going to happen next." Naoto suggested.

* * *

Aoto's group arrived shortly. "I brought the news to Rev. Gengai, he said the great fang would love to see you all perform." Luphan stated.

"Uh, wow, that's one way to bomb-drop the news..." Chie staggered.

Luphan: "... What's wrong?"

"We're still nervous of this whole concert plan, that's all..." Yukiko mentioned.

"Man, seeing you guys on TV like that. They're probably gonna flock around you guys." Aoto smirked.

"That's the idea!" Teddie replied. "The ladies will love me just by my bear-sonality and-"

"I don't think joking around like that is necessary." Hikari Gojo stated sternly. "I can understand what you all were saying was all ad-lib, but let me remind you that your powers are foreign and unfamiliar. If they catch you they won't be able to let you go so easily."

The Persona Users took his statement serious. Even Finnel went silent as she pondered to herself about this predicament. "Finnel-senpai?" Rise asked.

"Uh... okay, it's just that... I'm kinda speechless..." Finnel sighed.

"I can't blame you, this whole things moving forward fast, even I'm not sure what to do next." Yosuke reassured.

"No that's not it." Finnel denied as she gave off a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, it's just that I never experience something like dancing before."

"No big surprise there, a clumsy girl like you, you might botch the whole thing." Aoto throwing a sarcasm.

"Hey, you never danced before haven't you!?" Finnel retorted, getting to Aoto in response as she then sighed more.

"Try not to force head on this, Finnel-san." Rise consoled her. "What do you think is the most important thing for an idol to do? It's always to have fun and make sure you do it in a tip-tpo condition."

Finnel: "Rise..."

"Hell yeah! Everythin' would've been for nothin' if we give up now! A real brawl doesn't begin until you've got your back to a wall!" Kanji stated boldly.

We're here to start a dance concert, not a fight club!" Yosuke corrected.

"I guess you got me there." Chie agreed as they turned to them. "I'd feel angry at myself if I give up on this.

"We all agreed to this for our friend trapped in a situation." Rise told her. "I didn't say anything pathetic like 'I'll do what I can.' We're going to get a huge crowd, no matter what, and they will go home satisfied. Please, we just need your help to do it."

"Wow... that's quite a team-boosting speech." Tatsumi commented.

"That's Risette for ya! Always a pro at this stuff!" Junpei cheered.

"... So what's that 'Risette' name? A stage name?" Aoto wondered.

"Yep, I used that name every time I go on stage." Rise answered, only to realize and idea. "Oh, that's right! Finnel-senpai, you should get yourself a stage name, too!"

"A Stage name? W-Why all of a sudden!?" Finnel staggered.

"We're gonna perform our hearts out in front of all those people who came out to see us, a stage is important, you know?" Rise continued. "Let's see... Filulun? Oh yeah... Filulun! There we go!"

"... F-Fil... lu... WHAT!?" Finnel exclaimed with a baffled expression, while everyone else all had mixed expressions to that.

"Pfft... Ha ha ha ha ha...! Oh my goddesss, that's perfect...Ha ha ha!" Aoto burst with laughter.

"*Snicker* That name is so..." Yosuke snicker, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Ahahahahahaha...! I don't know what we're laughing about!" Yukiko followed.

"Oh, come on! Can't I get a different stage name, please!?" Finnel begged.

"Why? It's a cute name." Rise replied.

"Yeah, I think so, too." Chie agreed as Finnel and Rise turned to her. "I mean, it's not like we're gonna our own stage name. Your's is a perfect cover name."

"Filla... Filly... filalown... yeah, can't seem to get it right..." Kanji stuttered.

"The cuteness of the name speaks in huge volumes! I would never disagree to such daunting power!" Teddie declared.

While bringing Finnel's spirit and hopes down, they returned to the plan they had in mind. "While we're still here, let's get back to the plan." The Doctor stated. "We're only having you guys draw everyone's attention while our group sneaks in to rescue Saki."

"Yeah, we've the dancing experience so we shouldn't have as much trouble. We just need to teach Finnel, that's all." Yosuke included.

"And Junpei-san and his friends are our inside people, helping you in the rescue." Naoto added as Junpei gave them a thumbs up.

"Alright, I like where this is going!" Aoto agreed, having to like the plan. I just hope Finnel doesn't ends up botching the whole thing." He said with a smirk.

Finnel: "Please, give it a rest already."

Hm hm hm...! Not to worry Filly-chan! We have practiced hard and overcome many obstacles that dared face them, but now is their time to truly shine. All we have to do is discard whatever remaining fear holds them back, and a lifetime of public adoration awaits!" Teddie declared, with no one agreeing to his statement.

Yosuke: "Teddie, please..."

Yukiko: "We've...already been on a TV show... A midnight one."

"You guys have?" Aoto said.

Rise: "I was discarding my clothes more than I was discarding my fear..."

Kanji: "For me, it was like... discarding my public image anyway."

"... I was about ask, but never mind..." Aoto uttered as he looked to them and heir silence.

"Alright... we all have to rest tonight and prepare for the upcoming concert. We'll split up for now." Hikari Gojo suggested as his went their separate ways.

"Okay, then... let's get to training, Finnel-senpai!" Rise said.

Finnel: "R-Right...!"

"And we'll have to get our dancin' gear up and ready to go." Kanji included as he turned to Teddie. "Hey Ted, you got anything else in that costume?"

"Are you asking me to strip bear naked, how bold of you!" Teddie said with surprise, while leaving Kanji unamused.

"Wha- shaddup and give us our gear, dammit!" Kanji exclaimed.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay... first off, let me say that I apologized for a late post. It's just working on two fanfic, work, video games. I have all that accumulated I couldn't get to these, please understand before you beg for an update, please.**

 **Honestly I have no idea what I was doing and why I went with this for over 10,000 words. Hosting a concert while another group infiltrates a rescue operation, I was planning to finish it in one chapter, but in kinda went out of hand.**

 **Now this dancing idea, if you heard of Persona 4: Dancing all Night, I kinda had the idea, but I don't exactly know how to "narrate" or typing in their dancing... I was considering to simply play the *song while I narrate something else. Any ideas how that works?**

 **... Tokyo Mirage Sessions... there's a song I hope to use and seeing it a part of the SMT franchise...**

 **At any case, R &R.  
**

* * *

Skit Topic: Dance Synthesis; Coolness and Cuteness

While everyone was prepping their outfits at one point. Finnel and Rise were left with nothing else to do.

Rise:"So, what do you think?" Rise showed her dancing outfit to Finnel.

Finnel: "Wow... that's so cool! Did someone custom-made that?"

Rise: "Yep. It was made for when I was making my comeback as an idol."

Finnel: "I'm jealous. It looks so... bright and... it gives off a lot of personalities into this.

Rise: "Why thank you! Your outfit looks really cute itself, with all those ribbons."

They both continue to compliment each other's outfit. And later Rise was teaching her to dance. It wasn't going accordingly as they thought.

Rise: "Finnel-senpai. Are you okay?"

Finnel: "Y-Yeah! Sorry! This is kinda difficult as I thought."

Rise: "That's normal for everyone at first. I'm certain you'll get eventually."

Finnel: "Eventually? *Sigh* That would probably take forever..."

Rise: "Oh, it can't be that bad, is it?

Finnel: "I mean... Okay, sorry, it's just... I really am clumsy..."

Rise: "Huh?"

Finnel told Rise her past incidents that got her into trouble, but Rise laughed it off.

Rise: "Don't be silly, even for a Reyvateil, it's still normal."

Finnel: "Oh, Please! You and the other are lucky that you guys have the power that's not from this world. And I'm just..."

Rise: "Finnel-senpai, that's your insecurity, is it?"

Finnel: "Yeah... why?"

Rise: "I had my own insecurities myself and it's my individuality. I was so scared that I had no true self and I thought career is making me lose who I once was, putting up fake smiles to the general public. And you think your clumsiness would hamper your dancing skills?"

Finnel: "Rise, I..."

Rise: "... I got it!"

Finnel: "Huh!?"

Rise: "I'll be right back!"

Rise dashed away and returned with Yosuke's music player.

Rise: "I never imagined that he had another group's songtrack. He even said that he was MY fan...!"

Finnel: "What were you trying to do...?"

Rise: "Right get this!"

Rise discussed an idea for a song that might represent themselves. And so they practiced it.

Afterwards...

Rise: "So, what do you think?"

Finnel: "That's so... wow, I never felt so relief. It seemed fun, too!"

Rise: "I'm glad you're feeling better, and... there wasn't any trips or mistakes this time. I told you that you'll get it eventually."

Finnel: "Thanks! ... But wait, we're probably gonna have to work on some other song... right?"

Rise: "Yep, we got till tomorrow afternoon, so let's get to training!"

Finnel: "B-But it's already night out!"

Soma: _"And we're already wasting time with this damn concert!"_

Rise: "What?

Finnel: "What? Huh?"

Rise: "Did... you say something else just now?

Finnel: "No, I said it's already night out here!"

Rise looked around, it's already dark.

Rise: "Oh, don't worry about it. We can still practice.

Finnel: "N-Noooo!~"


End file.
